


A Wolf at the Door

by elinorofealdor



Series: New for Us Both [1]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 70,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinorofealdor/pseuds/elinorofealdor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stalker-killer whose only identifier is a wolf mask is attacking young women in Ystad, and Kurt Wallander's niece is his next target. When she escapes one attack, the force is on the case and Emilia is put into protective custody under the care of Magnus. Rated M for violence and more eventual adult content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emilia gasped as the hand reached out of the darkness and closed around her arm. She swung out from behind the building. The man was trying to drag her to the van, but she swiftly shifted on her heel, forcing him to exert more force to pull her along. She shifted her weight to her right heel and slammed her right into his shin, halfway between his ankle and knee.

The man yelped just as Emilia heard a woman scream in the back of the van. The scream was cut short with a gurgling sound and Emilia saw a stream of blood splatter across the van's window. She gave the man holding her another kick and he released her. She lost her balance and tumbled to the ground, scrambling instantly to stand. A hand closed on her ankle and she yanked hard, not daring to turn around. Just then, the van door opened and a man in a Halloween wolf mask emerged with a knife, with easily eight inches of blade. Emilia managed to get her foot out of the man on the ground's grasp, and slammed her heel down on his fingers before sprinting.

"You bitch!" The man yelled after her. He was then silenced with the same sickening sound as the woman Emilia heard in the van.

She kept running, hearing footsteps coming after her. Taking several turns through the quiet streets, she finally saw an alley which led to the bustling center of Ystad. She pushed herself, blood mingling with sweat from the slash she had receive on her stomach the first time she tried to run. This time she had to make it.

Twenty yards from the glowing lights of nightlife and traffic, she was yanked back by a hand grasping the back of her hoodie. She was pulled and slammed into a wall, the wind knocked out of her. As she gulped in air, trying to regain breath to scream, the bloodied knife pressed to her throat.

"Run girl, for all your worth," the voice behind the mask taunted. "You're next."

She stared into the black eyeholes, seeing nothing in the alley's darkness. When a car turned down the alley, the man backed up a pace, then turned and fled, running with alacrity as Emilia felt her legs give and slid down the wall.

The car stopped right after it drove past her. A middle-aged man scooted out of the car and moved to her. Emilia pushed herself to her feet, trying to ready herself to strike if needed. The man wore an expensive suit and looked very tired.

"Are you alright miss? I saw that man run away, are you-" He paused, finally taking her all in. "Dear god," he breathed as he reached in his pocket, pulling out his mobile and calling the emergency line.

Sitting in the Ystad police offices was never Emilia's favorite place, or any police office really. She had grown up in several and though she was accustomed to officers of all varieties, it never felt like home to her. Being the black sheep in a family of officers, doctors, nurses, soldiers, spending time in their official quarters made her feel under the same scrutiny she experienced when at family dinners and reunions - the writer, the creator, the escapist in a sea of those steeped in reality.

In this instance she felt even more scrutinized, being both victim and related to one of the department's head detectives. It was Wallander who picked her up at the scene and brought her here in his car, though it was Magnus who pulled her off the damp pavement where she had sunk once the businessman called for emergency services. The paramedics couldn't rouse her, nor could Kurt, but one touch of Magnus' hand and she found herself standing, his silent strength seeming to feed her and wake her from her stupor.

Now, he and Kurt argued in one of the offices about her protection detail. She overheard more of the conversation than they likely wanted, and while externally her face remained as impenetrable as the emotional wall she put up as soon as the sirens could be heard coming her way, internally there was one glimmer of hope. Magnus fought with Kurt to convince him not to get assigned to her protection detail, knowing that if he pushed back on Wallander a bit, Kurt would order Magnus to do it. If Magnus had expressed any interest at all in the job, they would have hoisted it on someone else, and for the first time in twenty-six hours Emilia almost smiled as Magnus emerged from the office in a huff.

He looked down at her, holding his hand out. "Miss Rendahl."

Emilia didn't look at him, but placed her hand in his as she stood.

Magnus released her hand, then swiped his jacket from the back of a chair as he gestured her forward.

"You sure you want to go home? We could find-"

Emilia shook her head at Kurt standing in the doorway. "No. I know my way around there, and he doesn't. Besides, two uniforms and my eager protector are all I need, right?" She gestured to Magnus who clenched his jaw.

"I'll call you in the morning," Kurt said reassuringly as she passed him. "We're all here for you."

"All of you?" Emilia said with a raised eyebrow as Magnus brushed past her.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus shut the door and locked it, hearing Emilia pace in the living room. He moved into the space and looked at her.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I thought if I told Kurt I wanted this detail he wouldn't give it to me, and-"

"I understand," Emilia cut in, then stopped pacing and looked at him. "And I'm thankful that it's you. I don't think I could have stayed here with anyone else. It's just..." she trailed off and started pacing again.

"Look," Magnus tried. "I don't want what might have happened between us to make you uncomfortable in your own home."

"Tonight was supposed to be our first date," she replied. She stopped pacing again and her eyes turned up to meet his gaze. She had teared up but would not let herself cry.

Magnus looked at her, resisting the urge to pull her into his arms. "Mia," he whispered.

Emilia rubbed her hands over her eyes and sniffed, then took a deep breath. When she looked at him again, her mask of calm dissatisfaction had returned. "We can't always get what we want."

"Don't," Magnus said, taking a step toward her. "Don't shut me out. Not now."

"What am I supposed to do, Magnus? You're my guard, my babysitter, as you so eloquently told Kurt."

"I didn't mean -"

"I know you didn't, and I know why you put up that fight with him. And I mean it when I say I don't think I could stay here with anyone else watching over me. But I can't have this tension between us. I can't tiptoe around my house and pretend like you being here to protect me isn't a way to get closer to me. I want you to get closer - I want us to get closer. But you have a job to do, a job you could lose in an instant if Kurt or anyone knew."

She shook her head. "I can't be responsible for that."

"Then we don't hide," Magnus said. "Not here. This is your home. We just don't... act."

"And out there we have to hide. Always."

Magnus nodded. "I wish we didn't."

"So do I," she replied with a sad smile. "I guess maybe we should try and put this in a better light."

"How do you mean?"

"So... we can't push any physical boundaries that would go beyond close friends, but we can use this time to get to know one another better. That is, if you're interested in me for more than a good shag." She winked at him and he chuckled before growing serious.

Taking another step to her, he bent his head down so their foreheads almost touched. "I'm interested in far more than that."

She put a finger to his lips. "And that's the last time you can say that until this is over."

They stood like that for a moment before Magnus nodded slowly. Emilia moved her finger away.

"You hungry?" She asked.

Magnus shrugged. "Sure. You want to order something?"

"Hell no. I'm cooking, and you're choosing the wine."

He smiled. "Whatever you say."

"My house, my rules?"

"If that's what you want to tell yourself," Magnus chuckled.

Emilia gave a mock salute. "Of course, detective."

She moved toward the kitchen. "There's room in the hall closet for your stuff, and you can put whatever you want in the loo down here."

Magnus picked up his bags and moved into the hall. "Thanks."

Emilia opened the fridge and started pulling some items out and placing them on the counter.

"So what's on the menu?" Magnus called from the hall.

"Well, you were going to take me to Volare, yes?"

Magnus peaked out around the corner. "Italian?"

Emilia shifted from behind the fridge door and nodded.

"Marvellous," Magnus grinned and popped back around the corner to unpack more of his stuff.

"There's wine in the cellar," Emilia said as she began pulling out pots and pans. "White would probably work best, but go with whatever you feel like."

Ten minutes later Magnus emerged from the basement with two bottles of wine, a pinot noir and a viognier. Kicking the cellar door closed, he sauntered into the kitchen. Emilia was busy chopping tomatoes and carrots. A pile of onions and garlic already lay to the side of the cutting board.

"Remind me why we didn't just do this in the first place," Magnus said as he set the red wine on the counter and put the white in the freezer.

"For one, you didn't ask," Emilia said as she continued chopping. "For two, I assumed you were being traditional and asking a lady out to dinner for which you would pay."

Magnus fumbled in the drawers searching for a bottle opener.

"I can be gentlemanly," he defended.

Emilia spun to face him, knife in hand, and playfully brandished it. "Well, I guess I'll find out."

Magnus finally locate a bottle opener and turned to face her, starting back at the sight. "I promise," he said, holding up his hands. "All gentleman."

Smiling, Emilia turned back to her chopping. "If you're going to be this jumpy, I'm going to have a lot of fun with you."

Magnus clicked his teeth and set to work opening the wine bottle. Once it was open, he reached above Emilia to the cabinets near her head. She finished chopping and set the knife down. As she shifted to move the cutting board toward the stove, Magnus gave her hair a playful tug.

She glared up at him and he grinned.

"Gentleman indeed," she snickered. "More like playground man."

He chuckled as he opened the cabinet and pulled out to goblets. "Alright, I admit it. You either get the gentleman or the five year old with a crush."

"You had crushes at five?" Emilia asked as she moved the cutting board and turned on the stove, drizzling olive oil in a large pan. "When did you go through the girls have cooties phase?"

"Four," Magnus said nonchalantly. "And again around ten, but that didn't last long."

"Who was she?"

"Selene Harper. She was a tomboy, but had these huge, dark brown eyes and her hair was curlier than mine. She wore it braided in pigtails and all the boys pulled on it."

"Except you, I suppose."

"Oh no, I did too," he continued as he started pouring the wine. "Until one day when I saw her hiding behind the gymnasium. She was re-braiding her hair and her hands were shaking. I just moved toward her... I couldn't have explained why, but I knew she was really sad and I suddenly felt guilty for all the times I'd pulled her hair. I walked up to her and asked if she was OK. She didn't want to talk to me. Understandable. So I just sat beside her, leaned against the wall and watched her. She kept tugging out the braid and redoing it, and after a couple minutes she started to cry. I didn't know what to do, but I reached up and took one of her hands and as soon as I did she sank down next to me and put her head on my shoulder and just cried. When the bell rang she sprinted away, but I just sat there."

He handed a glass to Emilia who had turned away from the sizzling garlic and onions in the pan to listen to him. She took it and held it, not drinking.

"I went back to class late, and after school I tried to find her, but I couldn't. The next day I went back to the same place and she was there again, sitting on the ground. I sat down next to her. She had one of her hands on her knee and I put mine over it. We just sat like that for a couple minutes. Then she told me that the day before when she went home her father yelled at her for the state of her hair, like he did every time she came home and her braids were uneven or messy from when she left in the morning. He was a single father and she was an only child, and he spent time carefully braiding her hair every night hoping it would last a couple days, but the boys at school pulling it always messed it up. Sometimes the others put sticks and rocks in it, or threw dirt on it. Her father didn't know how to do anything else with her hair and was trying to keep it clean and presentable, but he also didn't know how to communicate with his daughter. So she had her father on the one hand, and all the boys at school on the other... and after she told me that I lit into anyone who tried to mess up her hair. I got into a couple fights, but they soon stopped tormenting her, and my parents had her and her father over for dinner one night and after that we were really good friends. Her father became close with my parents and learned how to talk to his daughter, and I never thought girls had cooties again after that first day."

He gave a small, sad smile as Emilia gazed at him.

"Do you still keep in touch?"

Magnus shook his head. "Her father got a new job when we were fourteen and they moved to Prague. We just, you know."

Emilia nodded. "I take back what I said about the playground man. I know men our age who wouldn't have been that kind, or even remember doing something like that at ten." She raised her glass to him and he lightly clinked his on hers. They both took sips before Emilia set her glass down and continued cooking.

Magnus stepped back to the frame at the entrance to the kitchen and leaned against it, watching her. "Anything I can do?"

"You can find something good on the satellite radio stations," she replied while adding in the carrots and tomatoes to the pan.

"WIll do," Magnus said as he shifted from the frame and walked into the living room.

"And then you can dance for my amusement," Emilia said.

"Ummm..."

"It's the price you pay for me cooking and you not taking me out for dinner," she said, turning around to smile at him. "And for complaining to Kurt that you have to babysit me."

Magnus opened his mouth to object, then closed it and nodded. "If it will make you happy."

"Exceedingly," she beamed.

"Very well."

Magnus moved into the living room and flicked on the television. He scanned for the music channels and initially turned to a dance mix channel. Lady Gaga began piping out of the speakers and Emilia turned her head from the stove, looked at Magnus, and nodded.

"Please, no," he said, and the fear in his expression made Emilia start laughing.

"My house, my rules," Emilia grinned. "And you have to admit the beat is easy to hear."

Magnus shuffled uneasily and she kept giggling.

"Fine," she relented. "We'll ease into Gaga. See if there's something on one of the retro stations."

Magnus flipped through several stations and finally landed on the forties station where smooth horns cooed.

"This alright?" He called into the kitchen.

"It's fine," she called back, now swirling tomato paste and crushed tomatoes into the pan.

"Smells good already," Magnus said, coming back toward the kitchen with his glass of wine. He leaned in the doorframe and watch Emilia cook for a few minutes, casually taking sips here and there.

"I don't hear dancing," Emilia finally said, making a half turn to get pasta out of the cabinet.

Magnus set down his wine glass and backed away a few paces, doing a little poorly improvised soft shoe. Emilia looked back at him and giggled.

"You didn't say it had to be good dancing," Magnus said, sheepish yet smiling.

Emilia turned back and dumped the pasta into the pot of boiling water. After salting and couple stirs, she turned back to Magnus. "I'd be willing to bet you're better than that."

"Not without a partner," he said as he slinked toward her.

Emilia held a hand out toward him. "No. I'm cooking. And you're supposed to be my entertainment."

Magnus swiped her hand away and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You can be entertained up close," he said softly, beginning to sway with her.

"Inspector Martinsson, is this how you protect all your charges?"

"No," he smiled. "Only you."

He took her other hand in his and moved them toward the living room, easily maneuvering to the music.

"The pasta-" she started.

"Has a few minutes, doesn't it?"

Emilia glared at him, then softened her look as he smiled down at her.

"This is going all to be much easier if you relax around me," he said.

"I am relaxed," she gritted.

"Convincing."

Emilia sighed, but after a second she shifted a bit closer to him and pressed her forehead to his chest. "I'm trying," she said.

"I can't imagine what you're going through right now," he said, keeping her swaying to the music with him. "If any of this, with us, is too much-"

"Shhhhh. I have to stir the pasta in a minute. Let's just... have a minute."

"Whatever you need," he replied, moving the hand around her waist up higher on her back as they swayed gently to the music.

When Emilia pulled away, she squeezed the hand that held hers, then sauntered back into the kitchen. She took a sip of wine, then lifted the lid on the sauce, poured in the rest of the wine, gave it a quick stir and replaced the lid. When Magnus moved into the kitchen, he took the empty wine glass and refilled it, as well as his own. Emilia stirred the pasta, then turned toward Magnus who handed her the glass. They clinked and took a few sips.

After a tense pause, Emilia chuckled. "Well, I sure know how to bring the room down."

"I could dance on my own some more," Magnus smiled and they both started laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Conversation lightened after that and by the time they had eaten both were pleasantly intoxicated on wine and each other's company.

"You know, I shouldn't be drinking at all," Magnus said as he finished his fourth glass of wine.

"First night jitters," Emilia smiled. "I won't tell if you won't."

"Your house, your rules," he smiled back.

"Although," he continued as he sank down off her couch and onto the floor, stretching his legs out under the coffee table. "I find myself wondering about my earlier confession tonight, regarding playground crushes."

Emilia mock-glared at him. "You want to know about mine?"

Magnus shrugged. "Seems fair."

"And who said any part of this arrangement was going to be fair?"

"You don't have to if -"

"His name was Jackson." Emilia stretched out on the couch, her legs behind Magnus' shoulders where they pressed against the edge. "It was while I was in America. He was one of the bad boys, by reputation, but he was never really bad. A bit of a smart ass, but really smart, too. Not the best family environment, and yet he made it seem better than it was. We were in the same composition and art classes and just... clicked."

"Love at first sight?" Magnus teased.

"Yes. Star-crossed love at eleven." She nudged his shoulder with his foot.

"And what happened?"

"I moved when we were seventeen. We tried dating for a bit in high school, but it was... complicated."

Magnus raised an eyebrow at her.

"Let's just say our parents were on different sides of the law and it made for an uneasy go of it at that age."

"So he was a bad boy."

"A bit of a hellraiser, yeah. But not a bad guy."

There was a knock at the door and Emilia jumped slightly. Magnus was up in an instant and put a hand on her leg, looking at her as though to say, "Stay put."

He moved toward the front door, pulling his side arm out of its holster on the side table. With his gun at the ready, he eased toward the door when a voice carried through.

"Magnus. Mia. It's Kurt."

Both Magnus and Emilia sighed. Magnus checked the peephole to ensure Kurt was alone, then unlocked and opened the door.

"Couldn't ring first?" Emilia asked as Kurt entered the foyer.

She resumed her leisurely stance on the couch. Kurt came into the living room and took a glance around. "I thought it best to come by unannounced. Make sure everything was... up to standard."

Magnus rolled his eyes behind Kurt, then put his gun back in the holster on the table. "So you assign me the detail, then don't trust that I can handle it?"

"This is my family."

"Boys, please. Enough." Emilia cut in. "Kurt, would you like some tea or anything?"

Kurt shook his head. "Just wanted to see you had everything you needed."

"I don't need two guards." She rose from the couch and moved into the kitchen, putting a kettle of water on the stove. "So why are you actually here?"

Kurt shuffled to the entryway of the kitchen. "Well, there is, ummm..."

"Just tell me," Emilia said as she took two regular mugs and a travel mug out of the cabinets.

"There are some details we'd like to discuss further."

"Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"Of course. It's only, well," Kurt paused.

Emilia was taking tea bags out of their box and tilted her head back, sighing. "You want me to go back to the station."

"Just for an hour or so."

"I thought you said anything else could be done, you know, anywhere but there."  
"It seemed it could, but there's a couple things, evidence, we found that we want you to take a look at and we can't take it out of the precinct."

Turning on the kettle, Emilia looked back to Kurt. "And you had to come over to tell me that? What else is there, uncle?"

Kurt looked to Magnus who was clearing their dinner dishes off the coffee table. "Uh, Magnus, could you give us a moment?"

Magnus moved into the kitchen with the dishes, put them in the sink, then shifted out in front of Emilia who stared daggers at her uncle.

"I'll just arrange my stuff in the loo," Magnus murmured as he left them.

A few seconds later, the door to the toilet down the hall clicked shut and Emilia inclined her head in the direction Magnus had gone. "And what was that about?"

"Look," Kurt began. "I know this isn't an ideal situation for you, but it is for your own safety. I just... I put Magnus on this because you are familiar with him and he's closer to your age than most of the officers, and we all agreed this guy would likely be more intimidated by a tall, armed man than a female. The department agrees with me, but if it really is a problem for you..."

Emilia felt herself flush when Kurt mentioned her being familiar with Magnus. Her mind flashed to their dancing earlier that night, to Magnus' nervous yet somehow charming manner of asking her out two weeks ago. If Kurt actually knew how familiar they were, the two of them wouldn't be allowed within fifty yards of each other until this was all over. She swallowed hard at that thought, masking her nerves with frustration.

"You put him on this because he's a good officer, yes?"

"Yes."

"And you believe he'll protect me?"

"Of course. I never would have if I didn't-"

"Then let him do his job. If you show up whenever, unannounced, to check his progress it could make him doubt himself, throw him off. Hell, it'll throw me off, and I'm the one who's supposed to feel safe, am I not?"

Kurt nodded and a soft whistle came from the kettle. "Then leave us to our own devices and we'll sort it out. I don't doubt Magnus' abilities. It's just something we'll both have to adjust to."

She turned away to get the tea ready and Kurt called out, "Magnus, you can come back whenever you're ready."

A moment later, Magnus emerged from the hall as Emilia was putting the lid on the travel mug. She handed it to Kurt. "So what time do we have to be there tomorrow?"

"Around ten would be good." Kurt nodded to Magnus. "Keep her safe."

"Yes, chief," Magnus replied, the barest hint of annoyance creeping in his tone.

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but Emilia took him by the arm and started leading him toward the door as she spoke.

"Thank you for stopping by to pass along the information, uncle. We'll see you at the station tomorrow morning. Enjoy your tea."

She gave him a pleasant smile, but her eyes relayed the message that it was past time he was gone.

"Right. Thanks for that. I'll see you later." He nodded at Magnus who had followed as far as the frame of the foyer and leaned against it. Magnus nodded back before Kurt turned to open the door and walked out. Emilia shut and locked it after him, then turned to Magnus.

"Good job, officer," she said as she breezed past him.

"What did I do?" Magnus asked, trailing after her as she went back into the kitchen.

She handed him a mug of tea, a small smile creeping into her features. "Convinced Kurt there's just about anything you'd rather do that watch over me."

Magnus looked at her, conflicted. "That's why he came here?"

Emilia nodded. "Basically offered to take you off the detail if I said you made me feel unsafe or uncomfortable."

"And?"

"You're still here, aren't you?" She smiled, then took a sip of her tea.

Magnus returned her smile then sipped his own tea. They stood for a minute in silence, occasionally sipping.

"I suppose I should give you the grand tour," Emilia finally said. "I mean, you've seen the main floor, and the cellar, but there's upstairs and the patio. Aren't you supposed to, scout the place, or something like that?"

Magnus chuckled, not teasing, but amused at how she suddenly seemed flustered.

"Um, yeah. We can do that now, if you like. The guys outside had a look through the back earlier, but if you want to show me around…"

He trailed off, realising why she had gotten flustered. It had nothing to do with showing him her patio or backyard, but what was upstairs. "Or we can wait until tomorrow. It's been a long day, and-"

"No, it's fine," she cut in, her nerves seeming to have dissipated. "Bring your tea and follow me."

She shifted on her heels, then moved past him to the foyer, then up the staircase. Magnus trailed after, using the bannister where she did not, and noting the softness of the carpet on her stairs.

"This carpet is very posh - new?"

"Not really, just well kept. And it is posh. Left over from before I moved in. The stairs don't creek and the carpet muffles most steps to imperceptible. Either they were really light sleepers or one of them didn't want to expose the other to frequent leavings of some sort." She turned around at the top of the stairs and gave him a wink.

She gestured to the left.

"In there's my cupboard office and," she added, pointing just to the left of the stairs, "the laundry closet."

Magnus arrived at the top of the stairs, and turned to open the laundry closet. It was a simple closet converted with a stacked washer-dryer and a shelf above with detergent and a few assorted clothing care items. He nodded as Emilia slipped past him to the office. She flicked on the light switch which illuminated a small chandelier with bulbs that glowed a soft orange. The room was very small, but there was a window looking out to the front, soft red curtains drawn close framing it. Emilia's desk, chair, and a file cabinet pressed in one corner near the window, and the rest of the small room was lined with narrow bookshelves. One lone leather highback chair pressed in the corner opposite the desk. The carpet had been stripped to expose deep tan wood floorboards.

"This is cozy," Magnus commented.

"It's tiny, made moreso with the bookcases, but it suits. When I'm not holed up in here working, feel free to come in and read or whatever. You'll probably want some time and space to yourself."

"Thanks," he replied, noticing her almost flush as she took another sip of tea. He came into the small room and looked around, giving the bookshelves a quick scan.

"Quite the collection," he apprised.

"It's just a smattering," she said. "I'm hoping one day to have room for a lot more."

She shrugged past him toward the door.

"Or I'll just convert the basement to a library," she smiled as he moved past her.

She flicked the light off and stepped across the small hallway. Pushing the door, Magnus was greeted by the sight of a large four-poster bed with a dark, oak nightstand, and another half wall of books on matching shelves.

"Nice," he said. "May I?"

Emilia gestured for him to proceed. Magnus stepped into the room and she followed, slipping off to the left to flick on the lights. A warm glow illuminated the room, highlighting the bed and the bookshelves.

Magnus shuffled across the light grey carpet, moving further inside the room. He strode to the window beside the bookshelves, and peered through the steel-blue curtains. He then moved around the bed to the other window that overlooked the backyard. The moonlight peaked through the curtains and he pulled them open, looking down to her yard with its small, low deck and high hedges boxing the property in.

"Are those jasmine?" He asked, turning to find she had slipped beside him almost silently. He made a mental note of how quiet one could move in this room, and how quiet she could be.

"Mmmm," she nodded. "Also a gift from the former owners. I had to have a landscaper come look at them after the first month. Can't seem to keep most plants alive myself. But now they get the attention they need from an actual gardener every other week."

She looked up at him, his eyes shining at her, then away quickly. "Would you like to smell them? It's about the right time of night."

"Sure," he replied, just above a whisper.

Outside on the deck, Magnus inhaled the scents of the night. Emilia had turned on the outdoor lanterns as well as the Christmas lights entwined in the hedges, casting a soft glow around the yard.

"You have a thing for lighting, don't you?" He smiled as he took in the yard.

Emelia leaned against the wooden railing beside him after setting her mug on the deck table.

"I suppose I do," she mused. "Everything commercial seems so garishly lit these days. Like the only way to draw your eye to something is to light it up so it burns itself into your retinas with brightness. But you don't really take anything in that way. It just sort of flashes and then is gone. It's uncomfortable and almost painful to - god, listen to me. I sound like an old woman."

"No." Magnus said, leaning against the railing as well. "You sound like someone who would rather experience the world as it should be seen rather than how the commercialized world tries to force us to see it."

Emilia smiled. "That makes me sound far more optimistic and philosophical than I am."

Magnus stood up, placed his mug on the table, and then hoisted himself over the rail onto the springy grass.

"In whatever light," he said as he strode over to one of the jasmine vines and plucked a flower. "You see the world more clearly because you look for the calmer beauty, the glow that comes from within."

"Aren't you quite the poet," she smiled as he approached her, twirling the jasmine blossom between two fingers.

"Maybe I missed my calling," he said as he reached up and tucked the blossom above her ear.

As he looked at her, the unspoken feelings between them infused the air. Magnus licked his lips and took a step closer.

"Magnus," she murmured.

"I know."

They stood there for a few more seconds before Magnus moved to the stairs and walked up to them. He collected the mugs from the table, looking back to Emilia as he went toward the door. "Come on. I think I've got enough caffeine and alcohol in me now to try some club dancing."

Emilia laughed. "And here I thought the entertainment portion of the night had come to an end."

Magnus smiled back at her. "Oh no, this is just the beginning."


	4. Chapter 4

She ran through the alley, turning down corridors that grew darker as she ran for a light that never seemed to get closer. She heard footsteps behind her, but when she looked back could see no one. They got closer, and she ran harder, but felt as though every step took longer until it seemed as though she was running through water.

As the hand closed on the back of her neck, Emilia woke up screaming. Magnus was in the doorway, rushing to her.  
"It's alright," he said calmly, as he sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms. "You're safe."

Emilia had stopped screaming, and felt herself trembling in his arms.

"This isn't- I'm not - I'm fine," she attempted, her body betraying her words. She tried to shrug herself out of Magnus' arms, but he held her firm.

"You're not," he said firmly. "But you will be."

Emilia opened her mouth to speak, to argue, but then closed it. She nodded, sighing as she let Magnus hold her, comfort her. He smoothed a hand down her hair and back, his breaths calm and steady.

"You can hold me, if you want," he said softly after a moment.

"I can't," she murmured.

"Why not?" He asked as his lips brushed over the top of her head.

Her tremors were subsiding, and with one hand she gripped the white tank he wore, twisting the material in her hand but not touching his skin. "Because if I hold you now, when I'm like this, I may never be able to let go."

Magnus' breath seemed to hitch, and then became shallow. Emilia swallowed hard, words catching her throat. After a moment, Magnus nodded, his chin brushing the side of her head as he squeezed her gently. "Do you want me to go?"

"I don't know what you expect me to say to that," Emilia began.

Magnus pulled back, gently cupping her face in his hands as he spoke. "The truth."

She looked at him for a moment, the light in his eyes reflecting from the pale moonlight coming in through her curtains. She released her hold on his shirt, and turned away from him, but immediately pressed her back into his chest. Magnus sighed, then wrapped one arm around her midsection. They eased down onto the mattress together, Magnus sliding beneath her duvet as she reached forward and shook the blanket upwards to make room. As the billowing cover draped over them, Magnus tucked his other arm under a pillow.

"Are you alright with this?" Emilia finally murmured.

Magnus kissed her shoulder in reply, and they soon both fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The dawn light caused Emilia to stir. When her foot brushed Magnus' leg it took her a second to remember what had occurred in the night. One of his arms draped over her waist and when she slid her foot along his leg again, he moved it and quickly slid out of bed. Emilia turned to follow him with her gaze. He walked directly for the door, silent.

"Magnus," she called softly.

He paused in the door frame, grasping it with his hand. After a pause, Emilia spoke again.

"Magnus, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he gritted. "I just… I'm going to shower." He slipped out of the room and was halfway downstairs before Emilia could formulate a reply in her head.

She clamored out of bed and hastily made it up. She went to her private bath, snagging a pair of gray pants and plum top from her closet on the way. Once dressed and brushed over, she pinned her hair back and shuffled downstairs. The shower was still going, so she flicked on the kettle, prepped coffee in the press, and pulled two mugs from the cupboard.

Magnus had already folded up the comforter and placed it and the pillow on the window seat. The coffee finished brewing just as the shower turned off. Emilia pressed the coffee grounds down and poured herself a cup, adding a splash of cream and half a spoon of sugar. Leaving everything on the counter beside the second mug, she walked out onto the patio, sipping her coffee and breathing in the morning air. She heard Magnus come out into the living room, but said nothing. A few moments later, he came out onto the deck, setting his mug on the railing.

"I'm sorry," he said, head bowed as Emilia turned toward him. "If I sounded harsh. I didn't mean to."

Emilia took one of his hands, running her fingers over the top of it. "I just want to make sure I didn't do anything to make you uncomfortable. It might have been a mistake to-"

"No," Magnus cut in, finally looking at her. They held each other's gaze for a brief moment.

"So you're really alright?" Emilia asked.

Magnus brought her hand to his lips. "I am. You?"

Emilia nodded just before Magnus pulled her into his arms.

"I know what my job is here, but I don't want you to feel that this protection is just professional. Whatever you need, I want you to feel comfortable asking me for it."

Emilia wrapped her arms around him, giving him a gentle squeeze. "Thank you."

The tension Emilia felt that morning with Magnus was a prelude to the tension at the station. Of course, a lot of that tension came from herself, not just Magnus or Kurt. The questions repeated from the previous night, and added to, about her brief captivity, the assailants, every detail they could pry out of her. She understood better now than ever how witnesses stories could shift, particularly after a traumatic experience. She remembered a lot, a great deal truly, but after being subject to hours of questioning she felt as though the past two days were a horrible, muddled nightmare.

Around two in the afternoon, Magnus came up to her with a cup of coffee. Kurt, along with Lisa, went over her interviews together at the conference table while Emilia sat beside Kurt's desk, waiting to see if she could be released.

"It's terrible, but it might help," Magnus said apologetically.

Emilia shook her head. "I already have a headache from all this. I don't think this is going to do anything but put me more on edge."

Magnus took a sip from the cup and grimaced. "Better that you didn't," he said, then took another sip.

Emilia glanced up at him. "So you subject yourself to it?"

Magnus lowered his voice. "It's either that or give you a massage, and I don't think that is on the list of approved ways to set one's charge at ease."

"There's a list?" Emilia teased. "I thought it was just 'Keep your distance emotionally, but stay close physically and try not to let anyone die.'"

Magnus shrugged. "That's the truth of it, really. But it takes about sixty rules to say all of it."

"And I thought I was a long-winded writer."

He chuckled and took another sip of coffee.

"Careful, detective Martinsson. Someone might notice we're getting along."

"Indeed," Magnus said as he took one more swig of coffee, then tossed the mostly empty cup in a nearby bin. "I'll go back to scowling now. See if I can't shuffle some papers around impatiently."

Now Emilia chuckled, and bowed her head. "Whatever gets us out of here soon," she said softly.

"I'll do my best," Magnus said as he stalked away from her.

It was another forty-five minutes and series of follow-up questions before Emilia was released with Magnus on her heels. They both gave terse goodbyes to Kurt before getting into Magnus' car and driving away from the station.

As they drove, an unmarked patrol car trailing a few cars behind them, Magnus reached over and took one of Emilia's hands. "How's that headache?"

"Pounding," she replied, nerves still frayed but soothed by the feeling of Magnus' thumb running over the back of her hand. She reached her other hand over and traced her fingers along his. "I don't suppose there's any chance of having a meal outside of my home?"

"Actually, I asked Kurt that before we left."

Emilia turned to look at him.

"He said as long as the goons stay with us, we can. Tonight. No making a habit of it."

Magnus' imitation of Kurt in the last few words made Emilia giggle.

"Noted. No habit of having fun of any kind."

"Of course not. This is very serious business," Magnus added with a grin. HIs smile faded quickly, however. "It is, though. For all of us. I know today was difficult, but if we're going to catch this guy-"

"I know," Emilia cut in. "And I know I'm not the easiest witness, victim, whathaveyou. I just… it's never been a comfortable environment for me. It may sound contradictory, but I guess that's accurate for me - a mass of contradictions no one can figure out."

"I think I'm doing alright," Magnus commented.

She smiled. "Well, no one in my family, at least. So where are we going?"

"I thought you might be in need of something fresh. There's a place that has great salads, and fresh seafood and meats as well. Thought it might suit."

Emilia gently squeezed his hand. "Whatever you say. I'm in."

"Finally, she relents," he teased.

"Shut it or I'll have Kurt come by later and bring you some of that horrid station coffee."

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled. "Your house, your rules."

"And don't forget it," she punctuated with a sudden, playful punch to his thigh.

Magnus laughed. "I don't think you'll ever let me."


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner was pleasant, despite Emilia nursing her headache and both of them trying to seem merely tolerant of each other while the two security officers sat a few tables away from them.

When it was time to leave, Emilia reached for the tab.

Magnus' hand shot out, but she snatched it away.

"No," she warned. "Not this one."

"But-"

"Save it for a proper date," she winked, disarming him as she slid out of the booth to pay at the front counter.

The other officers noted her rise and waved their waitress over for the check. Magnus and Emilia hung around outside the front door until they had paid. Magnus and one of the men nodded to one another and Magnus placed a hand on Emilia's back, guiding her toward the car.

The drive to her house was quiet, almost tense, until Emilia cast Magnus a conspiratorial glance. A devious smirk spread across her face.

"What?" He asked, finally looking to her briefly.

"Are we always going to be this awkward when one of us says the word 'date?'"

Magnus smiled. "I hope not."

"Maybe we should just get it out of the way now."

"Get what out of the way?"

"Saying it. A lot."

He chuckled. "You're joking."

"Date," she stated simply. Then drew the word out. "Daaaaaate," puntutating the 't.'

Magnus shook his head, his shoulders rising and falling as he tried not to laugh harder.

"We're going to go on a date," she said, her fingers dancing across the seat, the gearshift, and finally poking Magnu's shoulder.

"Yes," he said between breaths. "Yes we are."

"Yes we are what?" She pressed.

"Don't," he managed.

"Come on."

Magnus gathered himself, sort of, and took a deep breath. "We're going on a daaaaaaaate!" He yelled, and Emilia giggled, clapping.

"Well done. Feel better?"

He nodded, chucking again lightly. "You?"

"Mmmhmm," she smiled.

"Well," Magnus sighed, "Now we've got that out of the way, whatever will we use to feel awkward around each other?"

"I'm sure we'll find something," Emilia said, her smile fading. "Just remember, though…" her smile flashed again. "Date."

Magnus shifted a hand to briefly rub her leg. "I'll remember."

Emilia placed her hand over his. "Good."

The rest of the drive was silent, yet amicable and twinged with more than slight sexual tension, which is apt to describe the next two and a half weeks. Their days were consumed with Emilia working while Magnus acclimated himself and began using the time to read, when he wasn't tied up in conversations with Kurt or other detectives and officers. Emilia cooked in the evenings, after a stock-up trip to the store on their third day together, and they would either return to their individual activities or sometimes sit and just talk for several hours. As they become more accustomed to one another, and more companionable, the underlying tension also grew and both worked to tamp it down. The case was progressing, even having a few news blurbs carefully given to the press to try and garner attention and appeal from the public in finding the perpetrator. Leads were being followed, one very promising, and yet it didn't seem to Emilia as though apprehension was in the immediate future. While spending time with Magnus was good, even in such circumstances, the emotional wear of not being able to express her full feelings, in her own home, as well as the knowledge that someone who tried to kill her (and had killed others in her presence) still lurked out there somewhere, started fraying her nerves.

She was in her room, finishing a simple routine of yoga when Magnus rapped on the door frame. She brought her gaze down with her arms and looked at him, expectant.

"Dinner time, isn't it?"

Magnus shrugged. "Around there, I suppose."

"I'll see what's around."

She breezed past him around the corner to the stairs, trying not to flinch when he called after her, but one of her feet slipped on the soft carpet. Flailing, Emilia tried to grab the bannister as she fell. She missed the first time, stumbling down four stairs until she grasped the smooth wood. Crying out as she slammed into the wall, she heard Magnus' call her name.

"I'm fine... ish." Emilia called back, regaining her feet and shifting her weight so she steadied herself between two steps. She winced as she moved her left arm forward.

Magnus came out of her room and down to her.

"You sure you're alright?" He asked as she tenderly touched her left shoulder.

"Just clumsy." She smiled weakly. "Probably well bruised. Might have pulled a muscle, but I didn't break anything."

Magnus moved down a few more stairs, coaxing her. "We should get some ice on that. Come on."

He held out a hand to her and she took it with her right, easing down the rest of the stairs. "Bet you didn't think you'd have to protect me from myself," Emilia joked.

"You're tired," Magnus defended her. "You haven't been sleeping much. That and the stress, bound to make anyone a bit unsteady."

"I'm not anyone, though." Emilia sighed as she leaned against the counter in her kitchen. "My father was an officer, my uncle's a detective. Mother was a professor, her sisters a military nurse and a chemical engineer. I know what it is to exist in a world where all is not safe." She flinched as Magnus placed the ice pack he'd pulled from her freezer on her shoulder, but he held it there with gentle pressure.

"There's a difference between being conscious of that, and being forced to deal with it," Magnus said. "Don't berate yourself for allowing it to get to you a bit."

Emilia bowed her head, knowing he was right but unwilling to admit to herself that she was still on edge.

Magnus bent his head to kiss the top of hers. "Why don't you stay on the couch tonight? I can sleep on the floor."

Emilia shook her head. "You're already doing plenty to watch over me, Magnus."

"Perhaps I want to do more."

Emilia placed a hand on his hip, still keeping her head bowed. "I thought we weren't going to..." She trailed off, not wanting to engage in another conversation about their blossoming feelings.

"I'm sorry I'm so clumsy today," she smiled, finally tilting her head up to look at him. "Physically and verbally. Maybe you're right and this is all just sort of hitting me. I just don't want to feel weak."

"You're not," Magnus affirmed. "You are one of the strongest people I know."

Emilia's smile brightened and it brought one to Magnus' face as well. They stared at one another for a moment, and just as Magnus began to tilt his head down closer to hers, his mobile rang in the other room. Emilia shifted her hand from his hip to place over Magnus' hand holding the ice pack. She nodded toward the phone and he waited for her to get a grip on the pack, then moved his hand and went into the living room. Emilia took a deep breath, trying not to sigh as she exhaled. Cracking open the fridge, she studied its contents. The leftovers were running thin, and she didn't feel like cooking tonight.

She tried not to eavesdrop on Magnus' conversation, but she could tell from the tone something about the conversation was grating on him - and not in the manner he adopted whenever her uncle chided Magnus for 'complaining' about watching over her. The longer Kurt believed Magnus saw this as a chore in his realm of duty, the lesser the chance he would pull Magnus off Emilia's protection. If Kurt knew of their feelings for each other he'd pull Magnus in a heartbeat, even though Emilia had already reluctantly confessed to her uncle that once Magnus's presence had been established, she did feel safe with him around. The truth was Emilia did not feel safe around anyone except Magnus and her uncle, and of the two there was only one she desired companionship with around the clock.

Still, building relationships in such circumstances went against code and not only did Emilia fear for Magnus' career, she feared Kurt's indignancy should he think one of his detectives taking advantage of his vulnerable victim niece. It wasn't at all the case, of course, but in the circumstances Emilia and Magnus felt it best to make it appear as though their current situation was, at best, acceptable.

When Magnus returned to the kitchen, he looked wounded. Emilia closed the fridge door and moved toward him.

"What is it?"

"The lead they had..." He began, then couldn't bring himself to finish.

"Still stuck with me for a while then, eh?" Emilia smiled, trying to lighten the situation.

Magnus looked at her and she winked. He shook his head, resisting the smile that soon came.

"I suppose so," he said with mock weary.

She reached out and took one of his hands in hers. "You'll find him. I know it. As you well know, Kurt's not the type to let a case go, and certainly not when his family is involved."

"I, uh," he started, nervous as he took a step closer. "I do have to go in to the station tomorrow. There's some databases, documents, and such Kurt wants me to pour through."

Emilia made a face. "Who am I getting stuck with?"

Magnus just looked at her. Emilia threw her head back out of habit and flinched, almost dropping the ice pack. Magnus moved quickly to put his hand over it and steady her.

"They can't spare anyone, and Kurt doesn't want you alone, even with the patrol outside. Neither do I."

"Can I at least bring my laptop this time to try and get some work done?"

"Yes," Magnus nodded. "And I will get us out of there as soon as possible."

"Do what you have to. If it's going to help find him, then I'm on board. Hundred percent."

"You just don't want to be in those offices any more than necessary."

"Exactly," Emilia nodded. "Now, however, there's the slightly more pressing issue of dinner."

Magnus raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well, the leftover pasta is nearly gone, the rice and chicken is probably bad, and there's not much around to fix up."

"I do have a bit of an expense account, you know," Magnus smiled. "You don't have to cook every night."

"I like it," Emilia shrugged, and then flinched again as her shoulder came down.

Magnus shook his head. "Not happening tonight," he said firmly. "You must have takeaway menus hiding around here somewhere."

"Second drawer to the right of the sink, under the silverware tray."

He shifted around her, pulling away the ice pack then pointing to the living room. "You go sit. I'll bring them out."

Emilia opened her mouth to protest, and Magnus' expression caused her to close it again. She left the kitchen area and Magnus turned toward the sink. He snagged a stack of menus from the back of the drawer then opened the drawer above to pull out a dish towel. Wrapping the dark red towel around the ice pack with one hand, he moved out to join Emilia in the living room.

She had tucked her legs underneath her and was resting her head on the back of the couch. Magnus plopped down on the couch a few inches away from her. He handed her the wrapped ice pack and she placed it on her shoulder, pressing a bit more into the back of the couch to hold it in place. The motion caused her chest to thrust forward a bit and Magnus couldn't stop his gaze shifting down to the straining material of her shirt.

"Eyes up, soldier," Emilia smiled. Magnus looked up at her shamefully, but she just winked at him and he chuckled.

"So you've got Chinese, a couple pizza places, and this." He waved a vegetarian (with meat-substitutes) restaurant flyer before her. "What would you like?"

Emilia closed her eyes and pointed a finger toward him. Magnus splayed the menus in his hand and held them up. Her finger landed on the Chinese place and Emilia opened her eyes as her finger touched it.

"Chinese it is, then," Magnus smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

When their food arrived forty minutes later, Magnus took the softening ice pack from Emilia's shoulder as he rose from the couch. He tossed it in the freezer and flung the towel on the counter before moving down the short hallway to her front door. He took the order from the delivery boy, gave a wave to the patrolmen in the car on the street, and returned inside ensuring all locks were secure.

Walking back into the living room, Emilia had stretched her legs out on the couch. She began tucking them back underneath her and Magnus shook his head.

"No. I'll sit on the floor."

"You don't have to," she interjected.

"I'm happy to," he replied. "I could give my legs a stretch as well."

Emilia smiled, her eyes flickering over his long torso and legs before looking to his face and nodding. He set the bags of food and two styrofoam encased drinks on the large coffee table and Emilia leaned forward to begin unwrapping the bags. Magnus settled onto the floor and Emilia handed him plastic utensils and a small stack of napkins. She then opened one container of food and promptly placed it before him.

"Pork lo mein," she said before pulling out the next container. She set it on the table without opening it, the heavy thud as it hit the surface indicating its contents.

"Would you think me silly if I put rice in mine?" Magnus asked as he reached for his drink.

Emilia tilted her head to the side, bemused. "He asks of the girl who eats potatoes with a side of pasta." Magnus smiled. "Who am I to judge a starch on starch combination?"

They sat and ate, chatting casually and flirting occasionally. Emilia tried to maintain an easy, carefree attitude with him, but the longer he was with her, the more she wanted to speak with utter freedom.

It was after 1am when Emilia pulled the extra comforter and pillow out of the linen cupboard in the hallway. "Are you sure about this?" She called as she closed the closet door.

She walked back into the living room and Magnus sat, legs stretched out, leaning against the couch. He had shifted the coffee table off to one side of the room, pressed up against the window seat in the far corner.

"I am sure," he said, reaching out for the blanket and pillow.

He was wearing a tank and flannel pants, and Emilia couldn't help noting the well-cut lines of the muscles in his arms as he took the pillow and stuffed it between the edge of the couch and his head.

Emilia turned off the lamp on the side table and settled onto the couch, her chest just behind Magnus' pillow. She pulled the lightweight duvet up just above her waist. "You're going to sleep leaning against the couch?"

"For a bit," he smiled. "I'll sink down eventually."

Without warning he reached back and took one of her hands, bringing it to his lips. "Sleep well," he said softly, and let her hand drop. Rather than bring it back to her side, Emilia let the arm drape across the top of Magnus' chest as she settled her head onto the throw pillow.

"And you," she murmured.

* * *

 

Emilia awoke once in the night, sitting up with a start. She looked around, taking a brief moment to remember she was in the living room and not her bed. She glanced down, and through the pale moonlight streaking in through the window blinds she saw Magnus asleep on the floor, stretched out alongside the couch. She gazed at him for a moment, watching his chest rise and fall with a steady rhythm, his lips slightly parted, and a look of peace on his face. She settled back onto the couch, but propped herself up on her elbow to look over the couch's edge and watch her guardian's peaceful slumber a while longer. When exhaustion returned, she sank against the back of the couch and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

Magnus awoke to the sound and smell of a gurgling coffee maker. Emilia moved through the kitchen, almost silent, as she took the last of the eggs out of the fridge along with some cheese and a small bundle of spinach. Magnus stretched his body before sitting up and shifting the comforter off.

Walking toward the kitchen, he leaned against the frame of entryway.

"Any chance our outing today could include a trip to the store?" Emilia asked with her back to him. "There's now pretty much a lack of anything resembling a meal."

"Sure," Magnus said. "Mind if I shower?"

"Go ahead," Emilia replied as she began grating cheese over a bowl. "Coffee and food should be done when you get out."

Magnus stepped into the kitchen and placed a hand on her shoulder blade. "How's your shoulder?"

"A little stiff, but fine."

He ran his hand gently over her shoulder. "Is everything else... OK?"

Emilia sighed and set down the cheese and grater, turning to face him. "The sooner this guy is caught, the sooner I can stop pretending that every time you touch me it doesn't send sparks through my body."

Magnus said nothing, but kept his hand on her back.

"I'm sorry," she continued. "I made the rule and now I'm breaking it."

"You made the rule without telling me much about how you felt," Magnus returned. "I think... it's good to hear you say..."

She felt her heart pounding in her chest as she swallowed hard. "To hear me say that this is hell on me as well?"

Magnus nodded. "We'll catch him. And then you and I can talk. Maybe get that date in, finally," he smiled.

"Only maybe?" She smiled wanly.

He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear as he gazed down at her. "Not maybe. For a certainty. I didn't forget. We have a daaaaate."

Her eyes brightened. "Alright then."

Magnus kissed the top of her head then walked down the hallway to the bathroom. Emilia remained standing there until the sound of the shower starting up pulled her out of her daze.


	8. Chapter 8

An hour later, they finished gathering their belongings and headed for the door. Before opening the door, Emilia grasped Magnus' hand.

"You know whatever I say today, whatever annoyance I bring up with Kurt is-"

"I know," Magnus smiled. "Anything to keep me around, right?"

"Well, almost anything," she winked.

Once they arrived at the station, Emilia immediately felt herself under the scrutiny of the investigating team, particularly Kurt. More questions, more requests for details she had already related, or could no longer remember. After a cold lunch, Kurt pulled her into his office.

He shut the door and gestured her to a chair near his desk. He sat in his own swivel desk chair with a weary sigh. He glanced up at her as she stared him down.

"I don't know what to tell you," he finally said.

"I just don't know what use I am anymore, unless you're planning to use me as bait or something."

"We would never-"

She held up her hand. "I know. But I've told you everything, literally everything I can remember. At this point I'm nearing making up things just to give you some new information, but that wouldn't be helpful for anyone. Why is he so elusive?"

"No prints, no DNA anywhere," he sighed again, reaching to pull open a lower desk drawer. He pulled out a large plastic bag. He held it up and Emilia tensed. "Not even on this."

"Where did you get that?"

"He left it for us, the day after the first press conference. Some kids found it in the alley where he left you. This is the one, yes?"

Emilia nodded.

"They wanted to bring you in to show it, and I wouldn't let them. I knew, we all knew, really."

"Has he left anything else?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Does Magnus know about this?" The words spilled out before she could stop them.

Kurt scrutinized her for a brief moment before replying. "Yes," he sighed. "But he was told not to say anything to you about it."

"Anything else regarding my personal safety that I, personally, am not allowed to know?" She clipped. She didn't want to be angry, but she could feel the heat rising within her.

"Emilia, you know it isn't that simple. We can't-"

"Tell me everything, sure. Right. You can drill me for hours to recall the exact upholstery in the van, and what everything smelled like, but I can't know when someone who tried to kill me drops evidence-free taunts in your lap."

She stood up and walked out of Kurt's office.

"Emilia," Kurt called, trailing after her. "Wait." He caught up to her and tried to take her arm but she spun around and took a step back from him.

"No," she spat. "I'm done waiting."

Magnus had noticed when she stormed out of Kurt's office and rose to stop her as well. Coming up beside her, he looked at Kurt, accusing. "What happened?"

Emilia turned to him. "I wasn't aware that protection handbook included protecting people from information regarding their own safety."

"I don't know what you're-"

"The mask," Kurt interjected and Magnus gritted his teeth.

"You said I shouldn't tell her, you forbade it," he glowered at Kurt. "But you told her. Brilliant."

"I thought she should know now."

"So you're making all the decisions now, is that it?"

"She is my family, Magnus."

"Right. I'm just the guy watching over her day and night."

Emilia glanced between the two of them as they argued. She realized Magnus wasn't faking his frustration now. Part of her appreciated his indignation, but she was still angry about his omission, not sure now what else she wasn't being told.

"You know what?" She finally cut in, "You boys have fun tugging over this little toy here. Meanwhile, the toy is going home."

Emilia brushed between the two of them, making for the door.

"Emilia," they called, almost in unison.

She ignored them and they went after her again. Magnus reached her first and skirted around in front of her before she reached the stairs. "Please," he said so softly Emilia almost didn't hear him, but loud enough that she glanced up at him. The look in his eyes stopped her - their pleading and sympathy causing her to swallow a gasp.

Kurt came up around them and looked at Emilia sternly. "Magnus, will you please take my niece home now?"

Emilia glared at him and once again made to pass them, and while Kurt held his ground, Magnus stepped aside for her. He followed her down the stairs and to the car, Emilia leading the whole way. Once inside the car, Emilia turned her face to look out the window and didn't acknowledge Magnus during the drive home.


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the house, Emilia stalked upstairs and slammed her bedroom door before Magnus even had all the locks secured.

He glanced upstairs, watching for a moment, took a few steps toward the stairs, then sighed and went into the living room instead. He tried to watch TV, but couldn't focus on anything. After fifteen minutes he flicked off the screen and got up. He scanned some of the books on her bookshelves, went into the kitchen scouring for nothing in particular and studying the contents of the fridge for nearly five minutes. Sighing again, he slipped out onto the deck and scanned the yard for a few minutes before leaning against the railing and running his hand through his hair.

Unbeknownst to him, Emilia heard the patio door open and had moved from sitting on her bed, trying not to cry or scream, and was looking down at him from her window. When he ran his hands through his hair she could see the regret in his carriage. Her anger softened while watching him, knowing how torn he must be between duty and desire. She took a step back from the window and slowly started pacing around her room.

Meanwhile, Magnus hopped over the railing, as had become his habit, and paced around the yard for a few moments. After a glance up to Emilia's window, where he could see a bit of her shadow pass by in her own pacing, he went back inside. Magnus shuffled down into the basement. The heavy shelves lined with wine bottles along the far wall greeted him as he flicked on the lights at the base of the staircase. He strode to them, scanning each shelf a few times, trying to find the right bottle. Finally settling on a cherry-infused Cabernet, he plucked it off the shelf and went back upstairs.

In the kitchen, he set the bottle on the counter, then started prepping for tea. When he flicked the kettle on, he heard Emilia's door open.

She silently descended the steps, hearing Magnus move about in the kitchen and the soft gurgle-hiss of water in the electric kettle. When she reached the foyer, she slowed down, still unsure of what to say or how to act. Anger still wanted her to be tense, and terse, around him but other emotions were starting to take control again, advising less destructive behaviour.

When Magnus heard her, he turned slowly, giving her an appraising look before speaking. "Would you like some wine? Or tea? I wasn't sure which…"

He drifted and she smiled wanly. "Tea, please."

Magnus nodded and turned away again.

"Thank you," she murmured, moving closer. Magnus gave a quick nod, still turned from her. "Magnus," she tried. "I - about earlier-"

"I should have told you," he interjected. "I wanted to. Kurt and the others thought… You know, I don't really give a damn what they thought. I should have told you."

"I know why you didn't," she said, in a more hollow tone than she intended and he finally turned to her. "I understand why, intellectually."

Emilia moved closer to him, but he stood still. Though they were less than a step apart, Emilia felt as though they couldn't be more distant. Magnus seemed to sense it as well. When the kettle clicked off, Emilia expected him to move and prep the tea, but he remained before her, his gaze locked with hers.

She was about to speak when he took one of her hands, his expression unreadable. His head tilted down toward hers, and Emilia knew she should stop him. Not because she wanted him to stop, but because once his lips touched hers she might never be able to look at him the same again.

"Magnus," she whispered as his hand slid up her shoulder to her neck, almost cupping her face.

Emilia hesitated, and as soon as her eyelids closed Magnus' lips connected with hers. For a brief moment rational thought was impossible. All that mattered was the feel of his lips on hers and the rush of emotions surging through her.

Magnus pulled back, and when Emilia opened her eyes he was gazing intently at her. "Tell me you didn't feel that."

Part of her wanted to deny it, for the sake of their present situation. Yet as he looked at her, his eyes full of warmth and passion, she could not lie. She could not speak at all. Emilia closed her eyes again and shifted on her heels to raise herself up closer to his lips. When they connected this time she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Magnus pulled her in close, almost lifting her off the floor.

When she teased his top lip with her tongue, he responded by flicking out his own to meet hers. She felt dizzy, almost breathless, as she parted her lips. Just as Emilia started to feel warmth building inside her, tingling in an all too familiar place, Magnus broke from her. As she started to open her eyes, he pulled her into an embrace and held her to his chest.

He softly kissed her shoulder, her ear, the top of her head, before releasing her. Emilia let her arms slide down to rest on his hips as they both took a half step back from each other.

There was an awkward pause before Magnus's eyes brightened and Emilia could no longer fight the smile building inside of her. As soon as it broke, Magnus grinned, blissful. She felt herself blush and shook her head.

"That was..." she attempted.

"Yes," Magnus agreed, still grinning.

"Is it too strange to say I could do that forever?" She asked, looking up at him shyly.

"No," he said, his expression turning more serious. "Because I most certainly could."

"We can't though," Emilia said, moving a hand to run it down his face, then up around the back of his neck. "Not now."

"I know," he nodded. "But if I hadn't, I think I might have gone insane, or punched something, or... I don't know."

"Told Kurt to piss off before. That he doesn't need to worry about you protecting me because..." She trailed off.

"Because I'm in love with you," Magnus said with ease. "Yeah," he chuckled. "That's probably what I would have done."

"Magnus," she uttered.

"I know what I said, and I meant it," he said firmly. "Please don't ask me to take it back."

"You can't. And I wouldn't ask you to. It's only," she closed her eyes. "This isn't some type of hero rescuing the damsel thing for you, is it? Because that-"

"Isn't real," he interjected. "This is real." He took one of her hands in his and laid it over his heart. She felt his heartbeat through his chest, her other hand still wound in his hair.

"Mia," he whispered, and she opened her eyes again. "I know you're afraid of this - because of what it could do to my career, because of how Kurt will react when he finds out, because I'm not who you expected to connect with - but please, please do not doubt the reality of my feelings for you. Or yours for me."

He bent his head down and pressed it to her forehead. "You don't have to say anything, not now. I have no doubts about this connection between us, nor how you feel about me. I just needed you to know, because I felt you drifting, trying to pull away from me and-"

She cut him off with her lips, trying to assure him with kisses and caresses what she could not yet bring herself to say aloud.


	10. Chapter 10

They were separated by the sound of Emilia's mobile vibrating on the counter. Magnus stepped back as she reached behind her, feeling for the handset. Glancing down at the screen, she flinched.

"Is he bloody psychic?" She whispered just before answering. "Hello, uncle," she said, hoping it sounded less annoyed than she felt.

"Emilia, how are you?" Came the voice through the line.

She rolled her eyes at Magnus who smiled, rubbing his thumb over his lips. "Spectacular," she intoned with an indication that she really wasn't.

"Well, um... I don't know that I've rung with the best news."

"Can't get much worse that earlier, can it?"

"It's, well, maybe I should talk to Magnus about it."

Emilia tossed her head back, then shook it as she pulled the phone away from her ear and set it on speaker. "He's here. So you can tell both of us."

"Kurt?" Magnus' voice was tentative.

"Yeah. Alright. Hi, Magnus. Umm... look, I don't know that there's any good way to put this, so... he called us."

Emilia's free hand sought Magnus's and he reached for it in a flash, holding it securely in his own.

"He called the station?" Emilia said. "Why?"

"He wanted to taunt us, I think. Gloat over the fact we still don't know who he is."

"Did you trace it?" Magnus jumped in.

"Not long enough to get a location," Kurt sighed.

"Do you think he has my number?" Emilia fought the tremors building in her voice as she felt Magnus gently squeeze her hand.

"I don't know."

For the first time in weeks Emilia heard Kurt's voice crack and knew he still blamed himself for everything she'd been through, everything he'd been unable to protect her from. She looked up at Magnus and saw it reflected in his eyes as well.

Yet Magnus straightened up and with one breath changed himself to the cop, the protector, the supportive friend. "What do we do now, Kurt?"

"You stay there, Magnus. We're changing the guards outside tonight. They've been at it for a week and we want fresh eyes on the house."

"Did he make any threats?"

"Not outright, no, but if you heard his tone..."

"He's not done with me, is he?" Emilia asked quietly.

The silence on the other end said more than words could have, and it was Magnus who once again guided the conversation. "What else can we do?"

Kurt took a deep breath and exhaled loudly over the receiver. "Some of the team want to bring you back in, Mia, to ask a few more questions. But I'm not going to allow that. I'll come speak to you tomorrow. I may have to bring someone else with me, but we won't stay long. Beyond that we're still working on a plan. We'll do everything we can to keep you safe, though. If I have to park myself outside your house day and night until we catch him."

"I'd much rather you out there after him than sitting in a car here," Emilia said.

Kurt released a small chuckle. "Too right. Well, that's what I'll do. We're not giving up, Emilia. Just... be extra careful the next few days. Magnus?"

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"Can I speak to you a moment, just... not on speaker?"

Emilia grit her teeth but nodded, and Magnus let go her hand, rubbing her shoulder before taking the phone from her and releasing it from being on speaker. She left the room, rubbing her hands on her legs as she walked upstairs to her room. She paced around, sometimes raising herself up on the balls of her feet for a few steps. By the time she heard Magnus' footsteps approaching, she was a bit dizzy. He stopped in the doorway, leaning on the frame, seeming unsure of whether to enter or not. Emilia ceased pacing and turned to look at him.

"Do you trust me?" Magnus asked.

Emilia nodded without hesitation and Magnus stepped into the room.

"Kurt just gave me more instructions - requests - for the continuation of your protection detail."

"Other things you can't tell me?"

"We'll see. I wanted him to stop nagging so I just let him go on about it. Though it might be better to talk about it tomorrow when we're all together."

Suddenly, Emilia found herself shaking with tremors as she had the first night Magnus stayed in her house and she woke up in the middle of the night, screaming. Magnus moved to her and enveloped her in his arms. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. We will find this arsehole, we will. And I will keep you safe, no matter what."

At this last, Emilia pushed him back.

"Magnus," she said quietly. "Don't be a hero."

His eyebrows creased as he looked down at her. "If I'm doing my job, and at the same time protecting someone I care for, is that heroism? Because if it is, I can't promise -"

Emilia began shaking her head. "I mean - I don't know what I mean." She turned away from him, moving to the window overlooking the yard. "I just mean that I can't lose you."

Magnus moved up alongside her and pressed a hand on the small of her back. "I'm not throwing myself on a sword, or any kind of overblown chivalric gesture. I just want you to be assured I will do whatever I can to keep you safe."

"And I just want you to know that much as I appreciate it, if it comes down to nailing that fucker or losing you, I will let him take me."

Magnus stiffened beside her, then relaxed and kissed the top of her head. "Then we won't let it come to that."

"Will you stay in here tonight? You don't have to say yes," she kept going before he could reply. "And nothing has to happen if you don't want, or don't feel it's appropriate. I only - maybe if, for even only one night, I could just be with you I might not be so antagonistic."

Magnus guided her away from the window, to the center of the room before her bed. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her head. "If I have to express to you how much I want you, then you haven't been paying attention to me since... ever."

She chuckled and he nuzzled her hair before continuing.

"But it wouldn't be appropriate. Not tonight. Not until this is all over. I'll stay with you, though. If you think it would help, I'd stay in here every night. Whatever it takes to bring you peace."

She turned in his arms and tilted her head up to look at him. "I honestly don't know what that will take. Let's just get through tonight, and tomorrow we can ease back into pretending our relationship is platonic at most."

"And tonight?" His voice cracked with the asking.

She moved a hand up his back, caressing his shoulders, then bringing it to the base of his skull and running her fingers through his curls. "Tonight is for us."

Magnus bent and curved his body to meet her lips with his. He pulled her close, then reached one arm under her butt and lifted her off the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her higher. She kissed her way down his neck, to his clavicle, and back up, nibbling at his jawline just below his earlobe. He moaned in her ear and squeezed her body again.

"We can't," he murmured, his tone tinged with regret as he reached to untangle her legs from his midsection. "I want, so badly-"

Emilia placed a finger to his lips as she settled back on the floor. "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to literally jump on you. I just - I want you, too. If you think the bed thing is a bad idea now, I understand."

"It's what you need, and I want to be close to you. Just - we have to be careful."

A devious smile crept onto Emilia's face and Magnus looked at her, puzzled. "What?"

"You didn't go to any private schools, did you?"

He shook his head, but raised a curious eyebrow.

"There was this rule for the dormitories at one school I attended that if you had someone of the opposite gender in your room, you had to keep the door open at least four inches and everyone's feet had to be touching the floor at all times."

Magnus chuckled. "You're joking."

Emilia shook her head. "Funny thing about rules like that, mostly they just teach you to be more creative."

"So what is our rule tonight?" Magnus began to smile.

"No removal of clothing by the other person, and no touching any area that isn't exposed. And-" She pointed a finger at him as he started to speak. "We both have to be clothed. Nothing less than what we might wear to the beach."

Magnus nodded, grinning. "And I assume you don't mean a nude beach."

Emilia playfully slapped his arm. "Come on, there's wine to be had."

"I thought you wanted tea…"

"Later maybe," she winked, then traipsed down the stairs, giggling, as Magnus followed behind her, unable to stop smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

While they were both on good behaviour the rest of the night, the tension between them shifted. No longer was there the frustrated, unrequited longing. It became supplanted by the deep sexual tension created by mutual teasing and flustered breaks before crossing boundaries. Having broken new territory and then set immediate boundaries caused them both to push their limits as far as they could without breaking the rules. In short, they couldn’t keep their hands and lips off each other, but continually reigned themselves in at the last moment.  
When Emilia’s phone vibrated with a deadline reminder at midnight, she cursed. Magnus was on top of her on the couch, his shirt long discarded over the back of it.  
“Message?” He murmured, his lips still caressing her neck.  
“Deadline reminder,” she sighed, sliding her hands off his shoulders.  
Magnus pressed himself up, then reached out a hand to pull her to sitting as well. “Not for tonight?”  
“No, I have an article due by the end of tomorrow. I always set my reminders for midnight the day before. It’s written, but I have to edit it. I kind of lost track of it during… everything.”  
He traced his fingers up her arm to her neck, carefully avoiding the strap of her tank top, per the rules. “So we should probably turn in, then.”  
His voice was calm, collected, but she caught the mischief in his gaze.  
“I should,” she confirmed. “I know you said you’d stay with me, but you really don’t have to if it’ll make you uncomfortable.”  
“It won’t,” he replied quickly.  
“I didn’t mean… emotionally.”’  
“I know,” he smirked. “I’ll behave. I promise.”  
“Hopefully I will, too,” she smiled back before leaning forward to kiss him.  
Each time their lips connected she felt a fire inside. Everything from fluttering warmth to a blazing passion, but it was always there. As much as Magnus kept reference the taste of her, she felt he shared her experience in that feeling.  
She pulled back and eased off the couch, collecting their empty wine goblets. Magnus followed her into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her just below her chest as she washed the two glasses and put them in the drainer. As she dried her hands, he kissed his way from her shoulder up her neck.  
“Are you still going to be this distracting to chores when we’re together?”  
He chuckled, kissing the side of her head. “No, I’ll be of more help. So long as you keep using that word.”  
“Which word?”  
He turned her around to face him. “Together.”  
“You like the sound of that, do you?” She smiled.  
“Very much,” he said just before pulling her in close and pressing his lips to hers.  
Upstairs, Emilia changed into suitable-for-tonight bed clothes. Often she slept in the nude and had several times while Magnus was staying there, always with a dressing robe and/or clothes within easy reach. After braiding her hair, she tossed the braid over her shoulder and pulled back the duvet. Magnus emerged from her bathroom in lounge pants, tying a knot in the waist cord.  
“Chastity belt?” She teased.  
“I could take them off if you’d feel more comfortable,” he winked.  
Her eyes flickered to below his waist, and the obvious bulge growing there, before meeting his gaze. “Comfortable is not the word I’d use.”  
His smile faded and he walked around to her. He placed his hands on her waist, but kept a few inches between them. “I know we can’t tonight -- I mean, I said it first. No matter how much I want it, it’s not happening. No pressure. But I don’t know that I can control all my… responses.”  
She smiled, pulling his hands away but holding on to them as she closed the distance between them. She tilted her head up and he bent his down to kiss her. As they kissed, she pressed her chest to his, the thin, tight material of the tank not providing much of a barrier between his bare chest and her hardening nipples. When they brushed against his upper abdomen, he gasped.  
“Neither do I,” she murmured as he pulled back. “So at least we’re in it together.”  
His face grew serious and for a second she thought he meant to chastise her. But then his smile returned and he bent and kissed her nose. “Shall we?” He asked, pulling back and glancing to the bed.  
She nodded and climbed in first. He got in beside her. Taking the initiative, she turned and pressed her back against his chest. He wrapped an arm around her but kept his pelvis tilted back and away.  
“You can adjust to keep my hair out of your face,” she said. “I want you to be able to breathe through the night.”  
“I’ll manage,” he said, kissing the back of her head before nudging it so his head was above hers.  
She sighed, pulling the cover up a bit higher.  
One of her hands sought his, wrapped around her waist, and their fingers danced together for a few minutes. Magnus adjusted his position again, shifting his hips forward a bit. She could tell he was trying to avoid pressing against her with his arousal. She pulled her fingers from his grasp and moved her hand around to his waist. She pulled on him, nudging him closer.  
“Don’t worry about it,” she murmured. “I don’t mind.”  
“You sure,” he asked, his voice almost trembling.  
She gripped the top of his exposed hip, now actively trying to press them together.  
He chuckled and shifted himself again, his erection now pressed firmly against her, almost rubbing between her cheeks. “Alright then.”  
Kissing her shoulder, he moved her hand from his hip and snuggled against her again. She sighed, relaxing back against him and they soon fell asleep.  
Emilia’s sleep was sound for the first time since before her assault. Magnus clung to her throughout the night. When he would awake, he would stretch or reposition himself gently so as not to wake her and listen to her steady breathing to lull himself back to sleep.  
Emilia woke with the dawn, as she often did and briefly marveled at how it had arrived without waking in the night. She felt Magnus’ arm around her, keeping her body pressed against his and she smiled. She ran her fingertips over his hand and arm. After a moment, he stirred awake and gave her a gentle squeeze. She shifted around to face him.  
“Morning,” she smiled.  
“Morning,” he returned, groggy.  
“You can go back to sleep if you want,” she murmured. “The sun’s awake, so I am, too. But stay if you want.” She moved herself up to kiss his forehead.  
He pulled her close again, snuggling against her. His lips meeting her neck and shoulder. “You stay, too,” he said between kisses.  
She giggled, running her hands through his hair. “I have to edit my article.”  
He grumbled something unintelligible and she kissed his head.  
“I mean it. Go back to sleep.”  
He kept clinging to her. “Nope.”  
“Fine,” she sighed, and shifted one of her legs over his hip, then turned them so she was straddling his waist. “Then prepare for morning breath.”  
He chuckled just before she dove down, her lips connecting with his.


	12. Chapter 12

Emilia lost twenty minutes being entangled in Magnus’ arms, lips, and caresses. When she finally pulled out of his embrace, she kissed his fingers as she kicked the covers off.  
“You know,” she sighed, “once we get out of this bed, it’s back to less intimate interactions.”  
“I know,” he replied, reaching out to run a hand up her arm. He moved closer to her again, cupping her face. “So no more words. Just this.” Emilia felt ripples inside her before their lips connected, and once they did she lost track of everything but his touch.  
Magnus was the one to break and slide out of bed, Emilia left nearly breathless.  
“You were saving that, weren’t you?” She murmured as he moved toward her bathroom.  
He looked over his shoulder at her and grinned, then kept walking.  
“Tease,” she muttered as she clambered out of bed and quickly made it. She shuffled downstairs and had pulled out the coffee and filters when Magnus came down to the kitchen. He went into the closet, pulling out a tee and putting it on before joining her in the kitchen.  
“When is Kurt supposed to come?” She asked, not really wanting to know.  
“Around noon, I think. He said he’d call this morning.”  
“Breakfast?” She asked, starting to prepare the coffee.  
“Mmm,” he nodded approvingly.  
She looked back at him and saw him flexing his hands. She smiled at him, trying not to blush. “We can do this.”  
“I know,” he sighed. “Just need a couple of minutes.”  
Her smile softened as she moved to him. She took one of his hands in hers and held it for a moment. When she released it, she moved into the living room and flicked on the TV. She chose a mid-century R&B station on the satellite radio and immediately began swaying to the music.  
“Try it,” she said, casting a smile towards him. “It might help.”  
He watched her for a brief moment, before a smile broke through. He began to to move his head and shoulders in time to the music. As Emilia made to slide past him, he reached out and pulled her toward him by the waist. She smiled, giving him a moment to to indulge in them swaying together before extricating herself. She kept moving in little shuffles and sways about the kitchen as Magnus expanded his dance floor to maneuvering around the couch and coffee table.  
“You’re right,” he said, moving around the living room area as Emilia started breakfast.  
“About?”  
“It helps,” he smiled. 

After breakfast, Emilia worked on her article while Magnus cleaned up the downstairs and scanned through some emails on his laptop. A couple hours later, Emilia called down from upstairs.  
“Article done. I’m going to take a bath. No word from Kurt?”  
“Not yet,” Magnus called back.  
“Ok.”  
A few seconds later, Magnus’ phone buzzed. The station. He picked it up and endured one of the most frustrating and awkward conversations of his career.  
Magnus ended the call with Kurt and tossed his phone on the couch. He shuffled upstairs and knocked on the door frame to Emilia’s bedroom.  
“Mia?”  
“Yeah?” Her voice echoed from the bathroom.  
“Remember how I said Kurt and I, erm, discussed some aspects of your protection that we’d talk about later today?”  
Emilia stepped out of the bathroom in a short silver robe and terry cloth slippers. “Oh god, now what? I was just about to get in the bath.”  
“Well, it’s just that…” Magnus sighed. “It’s completely ridiculous. I know he wasn’t being literal even though he says he is.”  
“Magnus?”  
He sighed. “He said unless one of us is using the toilet, you’re not to be out of my site for more than five minutes. Even if I have to stand outside your shower or vice versa. Look, he’s just concerned and I understand, but--”  
“Come in,” Emilia gestured to him. “We can talk about it while I’m in the bath.”  
Magnus swallowed, but stepped into the room. “Do you really think that’s a good idea given, you know, us?”  
Emilia stepped back into the bathroom, closing the door as she spoke. “I’ll let you know when I’m in the tub, then you can come in. The frosted glass will provide some semblance of privacy for us both.”  
Magnus waited for a moment, shifting on his feet, then running a hand through his hair.  
“Look,” he said, leaning his head against the door. “You don’t have to do this. Even without our own complications, this is a gross invasion of your privacy, which I tried to explain to Kurt, and --”  
“Come in,” Amelia stated.  
Magnus sighed, but twisted the handle and opened the door a crack. “Are you sure about this?”  
“I said we could talk about it. Doesn’t mean we’re going to do what Kurt says. Now get in here before the steam dissipates.”  
Magnus slid in the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Emilia’s private bathroom was spacious and comfortable. There was a vanity with a stool, a large counter and sink, the toilet, and a shower-tub combination easily large enough for two people with a sliding, frosted glass door encasing her inside.  
“You can sit on the stool or the counter if you like. Whatever makes you more comfortable. Or you can just settle in on the floor beside the tub.”  
The last sentence had a tone of playfulness in it that almost made Magnus blush. He opted for scooting onto the counter, his long legs dangling a bit as he sat.  
Emilia shifted around in the water, the sound both soothing and appealing to Magnus.  
“So Kurt really said all that, like, verbatim.”  
“Pretty much,” Magnus nodded. “And I tried to reason with him. He’s just… I know he’s worried, but that’s not a reason for this in any circumstance.”  
“Well, it’s even better he doesn’t know how we feel about each other, then. He’d pull you off in an instant and stick me with god knows who, and you think I’d be comfortable letting them around me like this?”  
“I’m sorry, Mia, I just don’t know how to tell him off.”  
“You don’t have to,” she replied. “I will.”  
“Then why--”  
“You’re really going to object to spending time less than ten feet away from me being naked, particularly when your job is requiring it?”  
“This isn’t exactly how I imagined being this… intimate with you going.”  
Emilia laughed. “Me either.” There was some more splashing and movement before she asked, “When was the last time you had a pull?”  
Magnus blinked. “I’m sorry?”  
“Well, it just occurred to me. You’ve been here several weeks, not exactly watching my every move but it’s not like we’ve really been apart. I mean, you have time in the shower, and I was just wondering…”  
Magnus rubbed his hands just above his knees. “Well, um.”  
“If you’ve done it here, I’m not going to criticize you. We all need the release. I just happened to think of it, us being, as you said, intimate.”  
Magnus gave an uncomfortable chuckle, his tongue sticking out a bit as he bowed his head.  
Emilia shifted in the tub. “Magnus, are you nervous? Because if you’re jumpy with me just asking about sex, yet you intend to one day actually have it with me--”  
“Last week,” Magnus jumped in. “After we got back from the park.”  
Emilia smiled. “I remember. You asked if you could shower before me.”  
“It’s your fault,” Magnus teased.  
“Was it the running or the yoga?”  
“Both,” he smiled. “And so much more.”  
“I’d ask what the more is, but I wouldn’t want to get you worked up again.”  
“Stop it,” he laughed. “It’s not like I can’t control myself around you. I think I’ve done very well all things considered.”  
“You’re right. Very professional… excepting yesterday,” she teased back.  
Magnus was silent for a moment.  
“Magnus?”  
“You know that wasn’t why.”  
Emilia shifted. “Will you hand me a towel?”  
Magnus reached across to the towel bar on the outside of the sliding door. Emilia slid the door open and reached out a hand, taking the towel.  
“Close your eyes.”  
Magnus was about to object, then did so. “Alright.”  
She stood up and wrapped it around herself, then slid the door open more and stepped out of the tub. Moving to Magnus, she placed her damp hands on his knees. Het let them fall open and she stepped between them. Emilia reached forward and placed a hand on his face, almost cupping it. She leaned in and kissed him. Magnus put his hands on the counter, pressing them down on the tile. When Emilia pulled back, he exhaled deeply.  
“I thought you said--”  
Emilia placed a finger on his lips. “I did. And we shouldn’t anymore. I just wanted to say I’m sorry if you took that last comment as a slight. I was only teasing, but I realize I shouldn’t do that with your job. You’ve done a very admirable job both at your work, and restraining yourself with me.”  
“It’s hard,” he whispered. “Not protecting you, but the other.”  
“I know. If I’m making this too difficult, I can talk to Kurt when he comes by later. Get him to assign someone else and--”  
“No,” Magnus’ eyes flashed open. He couldn’t help himself glancing over her body, the towel wrapped around her glistening skin and curves. Yet her words had spurred him to keep himself in check. “I can do this. I need to do this… that is, if you want me.”  
Emilia ran her hand up around his neck, massaging the back of his head. “You know I don’t go in for the damsel thing. I’ve always been independent and I’d like to think I can hold my own, protect myself, but I also understand it’s not safe for me to be alone. I need someone with me. I --”  
Her voice hitched and Magnus reflexively put a hand on her waist.  
“I need you, Magnus. I _want_ you.”  
Magnus nodded. “I know the feeling.” He kissed her forehead before leaning back. “If you’re going to stay looking like that, however, I should probably give you some privacy.”  
Emilia smiled. “Give me a few minutes to finish up and get dressed. And then you,” she added playfully as she slid a hand up his thigh, “can take a long shower.”  
Magnus’ grip tightened on her waist. “Is that you giving me permission to--”  
“Yes.”  
He leaned forward, almost brushing her lips with his.  
“We weren’t going to,” she began.  
“Just once more. Please.”  
His pleading yet seductive tone burned through her resistance and she closed her eyes. His lips pressed to hers and she fought the urge to drop her towel and pull him into the spacious shower with her. From the grip he had on her waist, holding her firmly in place but squeezing her flesh, she imagined he fought a similar urge.


	13. Chapter 13

When Kurt was scheduled to arrived two hours later, Emilia and Magnus sat beside each other on the sofa. After Kurt’s call announcing his departure from the station to come there, Emilia had prepared coffee while Magnus ran over some of his notes on the case again. Then they sat down, trying to pull themselves together. Magnus reached over and ran his fingertips over the back of Emilia’s hand. She looked down at his slender, dancing fingers and smiled. Glancing up, she saw the tension in his body and took a deep breath to try and release some of her own. Tension was fine, she told herself. Expected, given the circumstances, but they couldn’t both be wound so tight. She pulled her hand out from under his and gave it a gentle squeeze before standing. She smiled down at him, then moved into the kitchen, pulling the cream out of the fridge just as a car door closing could be heard outside.  
“How do you do that?” Magnus asked.  
“It’s a secret,” Emilia replied.  
Magnus went to get the door for Kurt, who sailed in with only a polite nod. Hearing movement in the kitchen, Kurt made straight for it, where Emilia was waiting with a mug of coffee.  
“Uncle,” she said with a disarming smile.  
“Hi,” Kurt said, obviously taken aback a bit. “This, um, shouldn’t take long.” He took the coffee mug, not noticing that Magnus had slipped upstairs.  
“That’s good,” Emilia said. “But there’s something else we need to discuss first.”  
She took a sip of her coffee, and waited as Kurt scanned the floor, realizing Magnus’ absence. Kurt took a sip of his coffee then nodded. “He told you.”  
“Well, it was rather difficult for him to stray from your directions and explain to me why he was trying to join me in the bath. Would you prefer he hadn’t told me?”  
Kurt opened his mouth to reply and she held up a hand, silencing him.  
“And how did you think I would react to such a command? Just because I’m reaching a level of comfort with him, does not extend to you shoving such oppressive and frankly horrendously unprofessional orders on him, and me. Furthermore, if you want me to be better guarded, why not enlist a militia? Or get me a gun? Or catch this asshole before he can find another girl to torture?”  
Emilia was almost seething now, but remained still. Kurt took her mug from her hands and placed it on the counter with his. He then stepped forward and pulled her into his arms.  
“I’m sorry,” he said after a beat. “You’re right. I thought about it on the drive over here. I completely overreacted, and I should know better than to open my mouth before thinking something like this through. This whole mess has got me… all of us on uncertain ground. That’s probably what he wants.”  
Kurt pulled back and looked at her. “So can I ask you just a few more things, talk to Magnus for a minute, and then I’ll be out of your hair?”  
Emilia nodded. “And for the record, he’s doing well. All things considered. So don’t give him flack for being open with me, please.”  
“Alright,” Kurt sighed. “But if anything makes you feel uncomfortable--”  
“So long as you stop giving him ridiculous orders, I’ll be fine. And, I think, so will he.”  
Kurt squeezed her hand, nodding.  
“So,” Emilia said, changing tactic, “What do you need to know now?”  
“It’s mostly about the house, the property, and your neighbours. We want to make sure he’s got no easy way of finding you, because if so we’ll need to have you moved.”  
Emilia turner her head toward the upstairs. “Magnus,” she called. “Will you bring the list?”  
She turned back to Kurt. “I kind of thought you might want this at some point. I’ve written down what I know over the past couple days. Contact info if I have any. Nothing I couldn’t pull from memory or my address books, though. I didn’t want to dig too deep in case--”  
Magnus had arrived and handed a folder to Kurt. “I’ll look further if you want, but we thought it might be best to have a few other names to add into the mix, try to keep things seeming broad and not focused on just Mi -- Emilia.”  
Kurt looked between them, then opened the folder, scanning the notes. “This looks pretty thorough. Good work, both of you.”  
He gave a nod to Magnus as though impressed with his forethought. “Magnus, can I have a moment?”  
Emilia grabbed her mug off the counter. “I’ll just pop out on the patio. Let me know if you need me for anything else.” She placed a hand briefly on Kurt’s arm. “And thank you, uncle. For almost everything,” she punctuated with a wink before sailing outside.  
She stood on the deck, leaning against the railing as she sipped her coffee, trying to distract herself with thoughts of upcoming articles and deadlines. She attempted to focus on if there was anything else she could have missed in cataloguing what she knew of the history of the house, its former owners, and her neighbors. Once she had run through all this in her mind, her thoughts drifted, unwilling, to Magnus’s touch, his lips, the feeling of their last kiss. An intense anger welled up inside her, both at the absurdity of how they had become so close so fast, and their inability to truly explore the depth of their desires and feelings. She clenched her free hand, then pressed the fist against the railing, feeling a couple knuckles pop. She then sighed and let her head fall back.  
 _I need to hit something_ , she thought. _Hard, and repeatedly_.  
She bent her head, shifting on her heels. She could feel her body tensing and tried to stave off the clenching muscles.  
The patio door slid open and she heard footsteps behind her, and the front door close. Strong hands came to rest at her hips and she pressed her back against Magnus’ chest.  
“I hope there weren’t anymore unreasonable requests,” she said with a small smile.  
“Just the continuing denial of my true feelings in order to do my job,” he said.  
Emilia turned to face him. “Magnus--”  
She was cut off by him placing his lips on her forehead. “Sorry,” he said after pulling back. “Moment of tension. I wanted to ease your discomfort and I think I just mucked it up for us both.”  
Emilia wrapped her arms around his waist and held him. “No, it’s… I know we agreed not even to talk about how we feel, but after last night -- I don’t want us to hide from each other. Show restraint, yes. Keep physical contact less intimate, yes. But if we don’t allow ourselves to talk about what we want and how we feel now, it might just make it harder to do it later. And I don’t want that.”  
“Neither do I,” Magnus replied, pulling her in closer. “I could use some kind of activity. What about you?”  
Emilia nodded, her hair brushing his arms and chest. “I was just thinking that. Mostly that I need to hit something.”  
Magnus chuckled and gave her a squeeze before stepping back. “So not just a run, then.”  
“I could, if that’s easier. Simpler. I don’t know what Kurt asked you to--”  
“He doesn’t want you trapped here, and nor do I. We’ll hit the gym. I can run and you can punch things.”

When they returned from the gym, both felt more at ease. They had stopped at a small shopping mart on the way back and picked up some food and beer. Magnus set everything on the counter in the kitchen as Emilia locked up the house and dropped her keys on the table by the door.  
“Do you think the boys appreciated their ice cream bars?” She asked as she went into the living room.  
“I think they appreciated your smile more,” Magnus replied as he came into the room with two beers and handed her one.  
Emilia stuck her tongue out before taking a swig of beer. “Stop flirting with me detective, I’m immune to your charms.”  
“Oh, are you now,” he teased as they clinked bottles together.  
“Mmmhmm,” she replied, moving toward the patio door. “Concrete wall here.” She ran a hand in front of her chest. “No entry.”  
“I think that’s a challenge,” Magnus said, slinking toward her.  
Emilia grinned and slipped outside. Magnus followed, catching her in his arms. He kissed the side of her head before releasing her. “You seem more pliable than concrete.”  
“Well, perhaps a little more,” she smiled.  
Magnus sat down at the round table and went to put his feet up when something caught his eye.  
“Mia,” he said, and she turned to him. Following his gaze, she saw an envelope sitting in the center of the table.  
She swallowed hard, stepping to the table. The words ‘My girl’ were scrawled on it. Emilia reached for it, and Magnus’ hand shot out to catch hers.  
“Don’t,” he said. “Come inside. Let’s call the station.”  
“It’s for me,” she murmured.  
“Precisely,” he replied. “And I promise to let you read it, if you want, but not yet.” he stood and gently tugged her hand to have her follow him inside. Once inside, he moved in front of her and tilted her face up to meet his gaze. “Whatever it says, it’s bait. It’s him trying to get under your skin--”  
“Well, it’s working.”  
“And mine, and Kurt’s, and the boys out there, and the whole of the bloody Ystad police, OK?” He led her over to the table by the front door and pulled open the drawer. He took out his revolver, and checked to ensure it was loaded.  
Placing it in her hand, he continued. “I’m going to let the guys know what happened. They’ll call it in. You can lock the door and wait for me inside, or you can stand in the doorway and watch. Either way, keep this until I get back, and just don’t shoot one of us, alright?”  
He smiled down at her and she nodded. She followed him to the door and remained in the doorway as he jogged to the car on the street and told the two officers what occurred. They seemed first shocked, then angered. One picked up his radio as the other continued to speak with Magnus. Emilia took a step out from the doorframe and glanced around. She kept the sidearm at her hip, finger ready to cock the gun, but otherwise appeared like someone who just heard a noise outside and was taking a look around to see where it came from. Seeing nothing of import, she stepped back into the frame and kept her eyes on Magnus. He finished talking with the other officers and came back up to the house, doing the same visual check she had before getting to the porch.  
“Well, they’re pissed. He slipped in and out between their rounds.”  
“That means he’s been watching, doesn’t it?” Emilia asked as Magnus ushered her inside.  
“Or he got lucky.”  
“Magnus,” Emilia intoned as he closed and locked the door behind them. “He’s more careful than that.”  
“He has been,” Magnus corrected, taking the gun from her and putting it back in the drawer. “This is farther than he’s gone before. If he’s being led by his arrogance it could turn in our favor.”  
“And if not?”  
Magnus placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” He pulled her into his arms and she hugged him back. “Kurt would kill me if I did, anyway,” he chuckled.  
“Stop trying to make me laugh,” she said, not restraining her giggles very well.  
“It’s better than crying, or panicking,” he said before kissing the top of her head. “Come on, let’s finish our beers before Kurt and the patrols show up.”  
Emilia sighed, letting him lead her back to the couch. They sat down and Emilia settled herself back against Magnus’s chest. He spread his arms in surprise as she leaned against him.  
“You realize this probably isn’t the best way for anyone to find us,” he said.  
Emilia took a sip of her beer and shrugged. “We’ll move in a minute.”  
Magnus chuckled again and wrapped his free arm around her waist. “Whatever you say.”  
They stayed like that for a minute, both trying to remain calm, when suddenly they heard shots fired outside. They leapt up. Magnus took both bottles into the kitchen and snagged his glock from the holster on the counter.  
“Stay right here,” he said as he moved for the front door. His steps were careful and measured.  
Emilia couldn’t stop herself from following, moving to the foyer as Magnus reached the door. He held his hand out for her to halt as he reached for the lock.  
She stopped as Magnus clicked the locks and readied himself. Just as he reached the door, it crashed open, slamming him against the wall. A tranquilizer gun was aimed at Emilia and two darts fired into her abdomen. The last image she saw before sinking into unconsciousness was the man in the wolf mask turning the gun on Magnus.


	14. Chapter 14

Emilia awoke, groggy and aching. Magnus sat slumped across from her, bound, gagged and unconscious. As Emilia tried to stretch against her own restraints, she felt a knife press to her throat.  
“He tried to shoot me, your buddy here. I didn’t appreciate it.”  
“What did you do to him?” Her words were slightly slurred and her mouth felt like she’d swallowed a cat, much to the cat’s disagreement.  
“He’s not dead, if that’s your fear. I wouldn’t deny you the opportunity to watch an event like that.”  
Emilia stiffened and the knife pressed against her flesh, near cutting.  
“If you think he’s getting out of this alive, though, well…” The laugh that came through the mask sent shivers through her body.  
“And before you ask where we are, well, there’s the obvious answer.” A gloved hand gestured before her and Emilia’s eyes darted around. She recognized the van, cleaner than it had been last time as all the bloody tarps had been replaced. “And then there’s the fun answer.”  
“Whose fun?” Emilia managed to spit out.  
“Whose do you think?”  
The mask came up in her peripheral vision and Emilia closed her eyes. He laughed again, the hollow sound echoing from within the mask and revealing the hollowness within himself.  
“You got away from me before, little bitch. Not this time.”  
She felt a prick on her arm and the world soon went fuzzy again before fading into darkness.

* * *

 

When she awoke again, she thought she might have dreamed her previous encounter. Emilia lay on the foyer floor, her head near the stairs where she had collapsed before. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and orient herself. As she went to raise herself up, feeling the ache in her muscles, she feared she hadn’t been dreaming.  
Her fears were confirmed as she shifted to sitting and looked across her living room. In front of the basement door, the man in the wolf mask held Magnus’ gun to his head. Magnus was still bound and gagged, his expression more one of concern than fear as his gaze met Emilia’s.  
“Hello again, little bitch,” the voice snickered.  
“Why do you keep calling me that?” She groaned.  
“Interesting first question,” the man replied. “And don’t you know what a female dog is called?”  
“I’m not a dog, and neither are you.”  
“We’ll see. Once I’ve dispatched with this one,” he grabbed Magnus’ shirt collar and shook him roughly. “We’ll see if you moan and howl like a bitch as I rut you.”  
Emilia began trembling with fear and rage.  
“They’ll catch you before then,” she snarled.  
A low chuckle that almost sounded like a growl came from beneath the mask. “I’ve sent them on a chase. Six vans around the city, and two warehouses to find and search. If any of them realize I brought you back here, it won’t be until he’s dead and you’re thoroughly mine.”  
Emilia’s gaze flickered to Magnus. While he was clearly battered and distraught, he did not appear defeated. His eyes glanced to Emilia’s left and she recalled the revolver in the side table drawer. If it was there she would only need seconds to get it and fire, but she would not risk Magnus’ safety.  
“You’re contemplating escape.” The voice brought Emilia back to the immediacy of the situation.  
“You’re surprised?”  
Another chuckle. “Of course not. I enjoy your fighting spirit. But you won’t be so callous as to risk his life.” He nodded toward Magnus.  
“So what do we do?”  
“I’ve never given my bitches a choice before, but you’re quite special to me. I want to taste more than your fear and your blood. You’re not the begging sort. I’ve seen the beggars. They’ve come to bore me. You get to usher in my next wave of experience.”  
“I suppose I should be flattered,” she said flatly.  
“You should, little bitch.”  
“Call her that again and I will kill you,” Magnus breathed.  
The reply he received was the butt of his glock connecting with his spine between the shoulders as Emilia called out, “Don’t!”  
She glared at their captor as Magnus struggled to right himself again.  
“Answer back to me like that again,” the man said to Magnus, “and you will watch while I use her, before I kill you.”  
“That’s not on your list of choices then?” Emilia spat at him.  
“Do you want it to be?” The man snickered.  
“No,” she breathed in reply.  
“We’ll see.” The man released Magnus, keeping the gun pointed at his temple, then removed the wolf mask.  
Emilia swallowed hard. She knew this game. If he was exposing himself, he didn’t intend for her to live, nor Magnus.  
“My name is Gregor Kirksten,” he began.  
“Don’t,” Emilia cut him off. “I don’t care.”  
His smile was almost pleasant, but the look in his eyes spoke of his true intentions. “You may not, since you won’t know it for very long, but I intend others will.”  
“Oh,” Emilia replied. “Going to be famous, are you?”  
“Have you seen the news, dear? I already am. A little bit at least. It’s a start. When I’m finished with you two…” He looked down at Magnus and snickered.  
Emilia and Magnus locked eyes. His expression spoke of intentions as well. However, his were of protecting her and escape, not of violent torture and death. When Kirksten caught them staring, he once again jerked Magnus, pressing the gun barrel firmly against his head.  
“I was talking,” he snarled.  
“You were trying to show off,” Emilia corrected and Kirksten glowered at her. “You don’t like to be ignored. You’re just an attention seeking, cowardly piece of shit.”  
“Mia,” Magnus breathed.  
“You’re going to kill us anyway,” she continued. “Why bother making a show of it? You sliced into those other women with flair. Trying to create some splatter art with their blood. No one noticed, though, did they?”  
“Shut up, bitch!” Kirksten turned the gun on Emilia.  
Magnus slammed his fists up into Kirksten’s crotch. Kirksten doubled over, still clutching the pistol and holding it on Emilia, as Magnus scrambled to gain footing. His bonds limited his movement, and just as Kirksten shifted his hand to point the gun back at Magnus, Magnus fell to the floor and spun, kicking Kirksten in the shins with both feet as hard as possible. Kirksten crumpled and fired the gun blindly. Magnus was halfway to his feet and ignored the shot while Emilia yelped at the unexpected sound. Magnus yanked open the basement door, slamming it into Kirksten’s side.  
Kirksten roared and was on his feet in an instant, slamming Magnus against the doorframe. However, Magnus went with the force and ducked at the last second, still getting a blow but also causing Kirksten to lose a bit of balance and drop the gun. It tumbled down the stairs and out of sight.  
Kirksten tugged his knife from its sheath and went for Magnus. Magnus moved, but not quite fast enough and Kirksten’s blade sliced across his upper arm. Emilia went for the side table and opened the drawer. She pulled the gun out just as Kirksten said, “I’m going to slice him into pieces. They’re never going to find all of them.”  
Emilia turned back and Kirksten had Magnus pinned against the wall, his knife poised under Magnus’ chin. His attention drawn to the pulsing veins in Magnus’ neck, he seemed to have forgotten Emilia for a second.  
 _Please God_ , she thought, just before pointing the revolver at Kirksten’s knee, cocking the gun, and squeezing the trigger.  
The shot rang through the house, muffling Kirksten’s scream. Magnus threw himself up and to the side, getting a small slice in the flesh of his neck as he slid to the floor. Kirksten turned on Emilia, knife raised.  
“You fucking bitch,” he roared. “They’ll remember how I gutted you and fucked your insides.”  
Emilia cocked the gun again. “No. But you’ll remember this.”  
He made to charge and she raised the gun slightly and fired, hitting her mark between his legs. Kirksten screamed and collapsed, slashing out with one hand while the other clutched his bloody crotch. Magnus had crawled around the couch and was working himself to get to Emilia’s side. Emilia cocked the hammer again, this time pointing to Kirksten’s head.  
“Mia,” Magnus said calmly. “Don’t.”  
Her hand started to tremble slightly as she eased her finger off the trigger. The front door burst open and Emilia raised the gun again, pointing it at an astonished Kurt.  
“Emilia!” He exclaimed, easing inside.  
She lowered the gun and sank to the floor. Kurt rushed in and saw Kirksten on the floor, raving and crying. He leveled his gun at the man.  
“There are two officers right behind me,” Kurt said calmly. “You are under arrest.”


	15. Chapter 15

The next hour was a blur. From officers taking statements to the paramedics checking Emilia and Magnus for injuries, and patching them up, to the evidence team photographing every inch of the main floor and basement and taking samples of the blood from the carpet and walls, and a myriad of other actions, Emilia felt dizzy. More than that, she felt lost, knowing once this night was done she might not have Magnus beside her, or in the same house with her, again.

Magnus gave his statements and refused a hospital visit. His ribs were bruised but not broken, the cut on his arm required stitches but the one on his neck was quite superficial. His various other contusions were painful but not life threatening. He kept himself focused on being as accurate as possible with his descriptions of what occurred -- everything he saw and heard, each attack and fight, his attempt to infer to Emilia to reach for the gun at the first opportunity, how her shooting Kirksten, entirely in self defense, was as much his idea as hers. He wanted to be accurate. He also wanted to accurately put forth how his actions were to do his job, to protect his charge. He said it all as much for himself as for the officers, because to let the mask slip and reveal how terrified he was that he couldn’t protect the woman he loved would have broken him.

Emilia hovered on the porch as the evidence crew cleaned up inside. Magnus leaned against the side of a squad car on the street talking with Lisa. Kurt came up the few steps to the porch and sat on the small swing bench.

“They should be out soon, but you can’t stay here tonight. I booked you a room at the plaza.”

“You didn’t have to, uncle--”

“Yes, I did.” Kurt ran a hand through his hair. “He led us on that chase and I should have seen through it. I should have known he’d keep you close.”

“How could you know?”

Kurt shrugged. “I just should have.”

“No. I should have. When we found that note on the porch, we should have gone. Just left. He knew how long it would take back-up to get here. He knew how much time he had to take us and hide us.”

Kurt shook his head. “We’re none of us to blame. That’s what he wants. It may be what some lawyer wants to hear months from now.” He stood up and walked to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here, but I’m also sorry if I make any of this seem your fault, or Magnus’s. It’s not. Not at all. Come on. Let’s get you out of here.”

“Magnus,” Emilia said suddenly. Kurt looked at her, confused. “What happens to him tonight? Does he just go home?”

Kurt sighed. “I suppose, yeah.”

“He’s suffered as much as I have today.”

“All the more reason he probably wants to sleep in his own bed again.”

Emilia nodded. It made sense. “Can I say goodbye to him at least? And thank him?”

“Of course,” Kurt replied. “I’ll check with the team inside and see what we can do to start the process of getting everything cleaned and redone.”

He turned and went inside, leaving Emilia on the porch. She couldn’t bring herself to step forward and just gazed at Magnus. When he turned to look back at her, she gave a soft smile, tinged with tears. He touched Lisa on the shoulder and she nodded, then went to speak with the paramedics. Magnus walked up the path to the porch, exhausted and battered, but with a weary, oddly cheerful smile for Emilia.

“You alright?” He asked as he came up beside her.

“Much as I can be, I think. You?”

Magnus nodded. “It’s over now.”

“All of it?” She risked a glance at him, holding back her tears.

“No,” he replied softly. “Not in the least.”

“Kurt said you’ll go home tonight. I hadn’t really thought -- you probably miss your own bed.”

“Not as much as I thought I would…” He moved to the bench and sat down. “Right now I’d be happy just to pass out on this.”

Emilia sat beside him. He immediately placed his hand over hers.

“I know what you’re going to ask, Mia. Don’t.”

“But--”

“I don’t know where we go from here, anymore than I did yesterday. What I do know is that as a couple we’ll have to spend time apart. Maybe something like this will make the rest of the times easier.”

“Couple?” Her eyes glistened with tears as she looked at him.

“If you think any of this makes me want to run from us -- damnit, Mia, if I could I’d have you in my arms right now, kissing you and telling you how glad I am that you’re alright. I wouldn’t let you out of my sight tonight because I’d want to be there whenever you needed a hand to hold, or something to comfort you.”

“But you’d get sacked,” she interjected.

“That isn’t even it. I mean, yeah, I would. But that’s secondary. We do need to deal with this aftermath separately, I think. Just for tonight. You remember that first night when you said you couldn’t hold me because you might not be able to let go?”

She nodded.

“I feel like that now. All I want is you in my arms, and near me. Always. And I’m afraid that’d be like using you in a way I don’t want to use you.”

“Does that mean--”

“I’ll come over tomorrow. We’ll see about getting everything cleaned or replaced.”

“Kurt said he was going to check on that now.”

“You really want him directing how things get redecorated?”

Emilia half-smiled. “You think you’ll do better?”

“I understand your aesthetic at least,” he shrugged with a smile, then groaned.

She squeezed his hand. “You sure you don’t need to go to the hospital?”

Magnus shook his head. “Just need some sleep. Truth be told, love, I don’t want you fussing over me tonight when you’re the one--”

“I’m the one who caused all those bruises,” she cut in.

“No,” he said firmly. “Don’t think like that. Please.”

Her smile faded as her gaze dropped to their hands, pulling hers from under his and running her fingertips along the back of his hand.

“Kurt’s putting me up at the plaza. I think he feels guilty for not knowing the inner workings of Kirksten’s mind. He should put you up, too.”

Magnus chuckled. “I don’t think he feels that guilty.”

“I do,” she murmured.

“Shhh… I told you I would do whatever it takes to protect you. That wasn’t the job talking, or a ploy to get you to be more intimate with me. I meant it. And I’ll be fine, really. Few days and I’ll be back to outrunning you.”

Emilia smiled again. “I really want to kiss you right now.”

“So do I,” he returned, then stood offering his hand.

She took it and he pulled her up. “I don’t think I’ll be sleeping much tonight, really. So if you want to call me once you’re settled in, I -- well, I’d really like to hear your voice.”

Emilia threw her arms around him, and he held her, ignoring the few aches and pain stabs and just enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together.

Kurt came outside and gave a small cough. Emilia pulled back, smiling at Magnus.

“Thank you, detective Martinsson,” she said sweetly. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, whispering, “for everything,” just before she pulled away.

“It was my pleasure,” he returned with a soft smile. “Truly.”

“Thanks, Magnus,” Kurt said, for probably the fourth time that evening, and shook his hand.

“Of course,” Magnus nodded, seriously.

“Come on, Mia,” Kurt said, and he led her down to his car on the street. As she got in, she glanced back to her porch where Magnus was typing on his phone. Once she was inside, door closed, she looked to him again and he was looking at her, smiling. Her phone vibrated and she slid it out of her pocket as Kurt climbed in the driver’s seat.

She looked down at her phone. Call me, please. _I want to know you’re safe._

She smiled, once again forcing back tears as she typed her reply. _I am, because of you._

 


	16. Chapter 16

Once she was settled in her room over an hour later, Emilia sent another text to Magnus.

_Settled in my room. Kurt’s got dinner reservations. Should I call you after or do you want to sleep?_

She was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when her phone buzzed. After applying her gloss, she picked up the phone.

_If he wasn’t your uncle I’d be jealous. Call me in 2 hrs._

She smiled as she replied. _He did get me some lovely flowers, too. And this swanky hotel room. Maybe you should be jealous._

Grabbing her purse and room card, her phone buzzed again.

_Ew. And I promise our first date will be better._

_Good. Now get some more rest._ She typed as she left her room. When she was in the elevator, her phone buzzed one more time.

_We can’t play “your house your rules” when I’m in my apt. At least not until you’ve been in it. :)_

Emilia blushed as she got out of the elevator. Kurt was in the lobby waiting for her and she had to recover quickly.

“Hello, uncle,” she smiled.

“You’re flushed. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” she said as she took his hand. “Really. I’ll be better when I stop getting asked if I’m alright.”

Kurt smiled as he led her into the hotel restaurant. “I’m not sure what else we’ll have to talk about, then.”

“You realize this is why you have relationship issues,” Emilia teased as he pulled out a chair for her.

Kurt moved around the table, taking his own seat. “It’s a lot more than that, but please don’t pull me into that conversation. Linda’s interference is enough.”

“Fair enough,” Emilia said, raising her hands in defense. “We’ll leave love lives off the table for us both.”

Kurt eyed her, about to reply, but their waiter interrupted. They ordered and discussion turned to a mixture of family stories, a bit about the case and how things might proceed from here, casual talk about literature, and vacation plans for both.

“You really should take one soon,” Emilia said during dessert, and her fourth glass of wine. “If I feel the need for one after this ordeal, I can’t imagine how you feel doing this all the time.”

Kurt took a sip of his wine before replying. “This one has been… particularly trying.”

“I know. And I know I wasn’t always the most appreciative of victims, but I do appreciate everything you’ve done. Really.”

Kurt smiled. “You’ve been better than some. At least with you I know I have a bit more freedom to have emotions of my own during the case.”

“True,” she smiled back. “But you’re diverting from the topic. Vacation. You should take one.”

“I will if you will,” he replied.

“Promise?”

Kurt nodded.

“Alright. I’ll see what I can shuffle with my articles and projects, and try to get one scheduled in within the next six weeks, if you agree to do the same.”

“You know I can’t control caseload or--”

“Are you trying to back out?”

“Alright,” he conceded.

Emilia held her hand across the table. “Deal?”

He reached out and shook it. “Deal.”

“Magnus should have one, too, you know,” she said as their hands released. “For coping with being trapped with me for almost a month, if nothing else.”

“You know, I can’t remember the last time Magnus took a vacation,” Kurt mused. “It must be at least two years.”

“So not quite as long as you, then,” she commented.

Kurt laughed. “I’ll bring it up. I can’t promise for him as well, though.”

“I know. Just try.”

He nodded and they finished the meal and their drinks. Leading her back to the lobby, Kurt paused.

“You sure you’ll be alright tonight?”

“It’s not home, but it’ll do,” she smiled, gesturing to the opulent lobby area. “I’ll be fine, really. Probably could do with some sleep.”

Kurt nodded then stepped in for a hug. Emilia returned his embrace.

“Thank you,” she said as she pulled back. “Really.”

“I’ll meet you at the house around noon tomorrow. The team promised they’d be wrapped up by ten. I’ll make some calls about getting cleaners and repairmen in.”

Emilia put her hand on his shoulder. “You know you don’t have to--”

“I know. Get some rest.”

Emilia smiled. “Yes, sir, uncle detective.”

“Watch it,” Kurt replied before smiling. “Sleep well.”

“Thanks. Goodnight.”

Kurt gave a single nod and left the hotel. Emilia went to the elevator and punched the button for her floor. It didn’t strike her how exhausted she was until she pulled out her keycard and fumbled with it trying to unlock her room. Her hand was shaking even after she caught the dropped card and went to insert it in the lock. Once inside, she tossed her purse on a side table by the door, then locked both locks on the door. She went into the bathroom, washed her face, and stripped down. Contemplating for a moment, she turned to the suite’s whirlpool bath and turned it on. She waited for the temperature to be right, then plugged the tub and dumped the small bottle of complimentary bubble bath in it. Wandering out to the main room, she took a plush bathrobe from the closet and put it on before taking her phone out of her purse. She readied to call Magnus and paused.

She went into the main area of the room and looked at the clock. It was just before midnight. She wanted to talk to him, but didn’t want to disturb him if he was asleep.

After considering a moment, she shrugged. “He wanted it,” she sighed, and pressed send.

The line rang three times and a groggy voice answered, “Mia?”

“I should have let you sleep.”

“No,” he replied quickly, his voice quickly recovering. “I actually just dozed on the couch and was dreaming of running from aliens trying to force me to do mountains of paperwork. You didn’t interrupt anything important, really. How was dinner?”

“Fine,” she said. “Did you eat?”

“If beer and a sandwich count, yeah.”

Emilia wandered into the bathroom to check the progress of the filling tub. “Really?”

“Wasn’t much in the house that was still good, so I stopped at the corner store,” he yawned. “And my personal chef was busy.”

“Shut it,” she smiled.

“Where are you?”

“Filling the tub in my room. It’s pretty spacious.”

“How spacious?” He asked, perking up.

“You’re incorrigible.”

“Just trying to distract myself from the pain.”

“Magnus--”

“And not being with you.”

“Magnus,” she tried again.

“Kidding.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Not really. And before you suggest the hospital again, I’m saying no. Really, I’m fine. I just…”

“What?” she asked, turning off the water and dipping a finger in the tub.

“Spacious bath or not, I wish I was there.”

Emilia took the robe off and stepped into the tub, carefully easing herself down. “You’re the one who said we should be apart tonight. And that I should call you. If that isn’t mixed signals--”

“And you’re the one calling me from the bath after accepting my mixed signals.”

“Fair enough,” she smiled, then sighed as the warmth began seeping into her body. “And if we’re being coy and mixing signals, I’d add that I wouldn’t object to you being here. Spacious bath or not, though right now bathing together sounds quite nice.”

“Tease,” Magnus growled, and she could hear the frustrated arousal mixed with amusement in his tone.

“Sorry,” she giggled. “I shouldn’t taunt the injured.”

“Damn right,” he replied.

“I’ll just have to make it up to you on vacation.”

“We’re going on vacation?” He perked up.

“I’m working on it. Unless you don’t want one. Or you want to take one alone. I’d understand if--”

“Stop insinuating I don’t want you -- I mean that I don’t want to be with you. I mean--”

“I think the word you’re looking for is ‘tease,’” she smiled.

“No, I think the word I’m looking for is temptress.”

“That’s quite the term to live up to.”

“Believe me, you’re doing it.”

“I don’t know. I think I have a ways to go before I reach it. I think maybe you’re just too used to being given what you want.”

Magnus laughed. “Now you really are taunting the injured.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry. Would it be more taunting, or more rewarding to send you pictures of me right now?”

“What?”

“You heard me,” she smirked.

“I--” Magnus swallowed hard. “I’m not sure how to answer that.”

“Truth is fine.”

“Is it?”

“Magnus,” she said, sitting up in the tub. “You sound nervous now. What is it?”

“You really want the truth?”

“Of course.”

He sighed. “I ache from head to foot. My ribs are so sore it hurts to breathe deeply. There’s so much tension in my shoulders it’d probably take a full day for a masseur to work out the kinks. When you said we should take a bath together I could almost feel the warmth and it easing some of the tension and pain. And when you said you could send me pictures…”

“Go on,” she said softly.

“I can’t remember the last time I got hard so fast.”

Emilia giggled. “So is that a vote in favor of pictures?”

“No. I don’t want to see you, Mia. I want to touch you.”

She sighed and sank back into the water.

“Mia?”

“I know what you mean.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “Hence, you know, talk of vacation. Together.”

“When?”

“Soon as you can get the time off. If you want.”

“I want.”

“You’ve gone all laconic on me.”

“So?”

“I could express an idea brewing as to why that is, but you’d probably accuse me of teasing or something again.”

There was a pause before Magnus replied. “You might be right. You might not be.”

“Now who’s teasing?” She smiled.

“What time is Kurt going to meet you tomorrow?”

“Around noon. He said the team should be out no later than ten. I thought I’d check out just before then, give me a bit of time at home before he comes over. And don’t think I don’t notice you trying to change the topic.”

“I’m going to meet you for breakfast in the morning, so check out at nine and I’ll pick you up. Then I’m going to take you home and I’m going to kiss you until right before Kurt arrives and as soon as he’s gone we’re going to talk about our date, and our vacation, in between my kissing and tasting you until you beg me to stop.”

“Don’t you have to go in to the station?”

“It’s customary for them to offer time off after… well, after prolonged surveillance and other events. Lisa offered earlier and I accepted.”

“So that vacation--”

“Has already started for me.”

“And it took you until now to say anything?”

“I suppose I wanted to see if you were interested in, you know, sharing it with me.”

Emilia put a hand over her face. “And I’m the tease?”

Magnus laughed.

“And what are they going to do if they find out we’re vacationing together?” She asked as she ran her hand over one of her calves.

“Well, I wasn’t planning on telling anyone. Were you?”

“Not particularly. Magnus--”

“I’m not throwing caution to the wind here. If they find out, then we cope with it. But if we’re leaving town together, then I’m not hiding with you. And since you’re the one who brought it up, I imagine you weren’t planning on hiding either.”

She smiled. “So tomorrow, then.”

“I’ll be there at nine. In the lobby. And please don’t ask me to come up to your room directly.”

“Why not?”

“I’m not sure I’d have the restraint to leave.”

“Alright, I won’t ask. If you’ll do something for me.”

“What’s that?”

“When we get off the phone, enjoy yourself. Think of me. Because I won’t be able to stop thinking about you.”

Magnus chuckled, a low, throaty sound, and his reply was full of desire. “I thought I told you we can’t play ‘your house your rules’ with my home.”

“Please?” She asked, her tone echoing his desire.

“Just for that, I won’t kiss you tomorrow until you ask me to.”

“Tease.”

“Now, now. Teasing would be telling you what I’m doing right now, and what I’m thinking.”

She sighed. “I’ll see you at nine, then.”

“On the dot. And Mia?”

“Hmm?”

“Rest well.”

“You too. Oh, and Magnus?”

“Yeah?”

“The next time you enjoy yourself, I want to watch.”

She disconnected just after she heard Magnus moan, and smiled. Setting the phone on a corner shelf of the tub, she closed her eyes and let her imagination take hold of her fingers. When she emerged half and hour later, not nearly as sated as she desired, she dried off and picked up her phone. The screen lit up with a single message: _Tomorrow you have to ask for a kiss. Tease me like you just did again, and I’ll make you beg for something else ;)_

 


	17. Chapter 17

Emilia spent the night tossing and turning, finally turning on the TV around 5am, an hour before sunrise. The early news reported on Kirksten’s arrest, and Emilia swore under her breath. They reported from the end of her street. One thing she hadn’t been briefed or questioned on was dealing with the press. More than ever the vacation idea was sounding promising. She ordered coffee at 5:30 and it arrived within fifteen minutes. After tipping the delivery hopper, she tasted it and grimaced after he left.

“I’m spoiled,” she muttered as she added a hefty amount of non-dairy creamer and two large spoonfuls of sugar to the mug. Tasting it again after stirring, she stuck out her tongue. “I don’t suppose I got it for the taste.”

She was packed and ready to leave at six-thirty, not that she had much to pack. She flopped on the bed and scanned through the channels on the telly.

Her phone buzzed and she snatched it off the nightstand.

_You ready to go?_

She smiled as she typed her reply. _I thought you said nine. On the dot._

It buzzed again a minute after she replied. _I’m in the lobby._

Emilia grabbed her bag and purse, stuffing the keycard in her jeans’ pocket.

Down in the lobby, Magnus sat in a leather chair, trying not to fidget. When Emilia came out of the elevator he had to dig his keys into a bruise on his thigh to keep from rushing to her. She saw him and smiled warmly, then nodded. He nodded in return and stood, moving out to the temporary parking area beyond the valet. Emerging from the hotel a couple minutes later, Emilia scanned for him. He casually leaned against his car and gave a single wave. When she neared the car, he came around to her and reached for her bag. Their hands touched and Emilia felt herself blush. She glanced up at Magnus who also had some color creep into his cheeks, but he winked at her and they both smiled.

“Morning,” he said softly, taking her bag and putting it in his trunk.

“Morning,” she replied.

She climbed into the passenger seat and he got in the driver’s side a moment after.

“You’re up early,” she mused as he started the car.

“Told you I wouldn’t be sleeping much.”

“Sorry if I contributed to that.”

“Oh, you did.” He glanced at her and grinned, “but don’t apologize for it.”

Her blush deepened and she turned to look out the window as Magnus turned out onto the road.

“Mmm, look who’s shy now,” he chuckled.

“Magnus,” she laughed. “It isn’t even seven in the morning and you’re acting like… like…”

“Like what?” He glanced at her. She was looking at him, biting her lower lip.

_Like a sex-crazed teenager_ , she wanted to say. What she actually said was, “Like someone I really want to kiss me.”

He turned back to focus on the road, but he was beaming. “Is that so?”

“Shut it,” she said, slapping him playfully on the thigh.

“Ow,” he giggled.

“Oh, god, I forgot.” She rubbed his leg gently.

He glanced back at her. “Gotcha.”

She glared at him as he returned his attention to the road, chuckling. “You’re certainly chipper this morning,” she said, still rubbing his thigh.

“Do I not have reason to be?” He shifted one hand down and placed it over hers, keeping it planted on his thigh but not removing it.

“Did you know about the media frenzy?”

He shook his head. “No. Is there one?”

“On the news this morning, yeah. Not a huge to do, definitely less than I think Kirksten imagined, but they’re reporting on it.”

“I’ll get the team on it. Media relations. You might get a few calls, but we’ll keep you out of it as much as we can.”

“What about my place? You don’t think it’ll be stalked?”

Magnus sighed.

“Vacation, right?”

“Probably best.”

“How long?”

“A couple weeks should do it. They’ll find something new to latch on to soon. Again, probably much sooner than he’d want.”

Emilia looked at him for a moment, then leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“What was that for?”

“I kind of wanted to slap you, and the whole department for not preparing me for this, but then I remembered.”

“Remembered what?”

“That I love you.”

Magnus swallowed hard, the looked at her. Emilia smiled.

“Right then.” He pulled into the parking lot of a grocery store. It had just opened and there were only a handful of cars in the lot.

“This is breakfast?” She asked casually.

“Not yet,” he said, parking and turning off the car.

She looked at him. “Sorry?”

Magnus clicked his seatbelt release as he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. His hand cupped her face, then moved around to hold her neck. When he finally pulled away, Emilia was nearly breathless.

“You could take me out to breakfast,” she murmured. “Or…”

He leaned closer and kissed her neck. “Hmmm?”

“We’re at a store. We could buy supplies and you could take me to your place. Get your private chef back.”

“Yes, please,” he whispered before giving her neck a soft nibble.

Emilia eased back from him. “You’re buying.”

Magnus smiled. “Of course.”

 

“You think I can expense this?” Magnus asked as they entered his building forty minutes later, carrying a full bag of groceries.

“I thought you were on vacation. Do they let you expense that?”

Magnus chuckled. “Fair enough.”

“I promise,” Emilia said trailing behind him. “It’ll be worth it.”

Magnus’ apartment was the corner flat on the second, and top, floor of the building. It was a secure entrance building with twenty units, a health center, common room, and indoor pool. There was a courtyard with scattered seating, tables, and greenery they passed on their way to the stairs. Magnus gestured to the staircase.

“Up and all the way back to the right. Number eighteen.”

Emilia moved past him and ascended the stairs. “I know what you’re doing,” she smiled.

“Am I supposed to apologize?”

Emilia added a little more sway to her walk as a reply and Magnus chuckled. When she reached his door, she took the bag from him while he unlocked and opened it.

“It’s not the cleanest right now, but hopefully you won’t judge too harshly.”

He gestured her inside and she went. Emilia took a few steps inside as Magnus entered and closed the door. He scooted past her toward the kitchen. The flat was open and spacious, the living area to her left with a large, curtained window. A large, soft leather couch and coffee table sat in front of a TV and entertainment center, framed by a narrow bookshelf on one side and a sprouting tree on the other.

To the right was a small dining area, sans table. Two high stools were in front of a large, high counter separating the kitchen area from the main area. She watched Magnus bustle in the long, galley kitchen area with the groceries. She walked toward him and he looked up.

“Bedroom and loo are back that way,” he tossed his head toward a doorway to the right of the fridge. “If you want to look.”

Emilia passed by him and went down the short hall. There was a closet and half bathroom, then it opened up to Magnus’ bedroom with the bathroom off to the left. She glanced around, smiling at his bookshelves and large, high bed.

She emerged a moment later, finding Magnus grinding coffee beans.

“Will you think me judgmental if I tell you I thought it’d be smaller?”

He smiled as he dumped the grounds into a large french press. “Not really.”

He flicked the kettle on as she moved into the kitchen, her boots clacking on the tile floor.

“It’s nice, though. Suits you.”

She leaned against the bar counter and he turned around to face her. He took a step toward her and placed his hands on her waist. She gave him a quizzical look just before he hoisted her up onto the counter and kissed her.

His hands slid along her legs, pulling them around his waist as he closed the distance between them. She hooked her legs around his midsection.

“Your ribs,” she breathed between kisses.

“Be gentle,” he murmured, then silenced further words. His hands moved up her sides, gently, almost methodically, touching every curve with his fingertips. When he reached the band of her bra, he moved his hands around her back. Emilia shifted her lips to his lower neck and gave a gentle nibble. Magnus moaned and squeezed her. She flinched in his arms and he pulled back, her legs falling open.

“I’m fine,” she said quickly.

Magnus yanked her shirt up to her bra before the words were out of her mouth. A large bruise went from the side ribs on the ride around half her back.

He hissed with an intake of breath. Emilia guided his fingers to the bruise.

“It’s fine, really,” she said, leading his fingers over the light purple flesh. “It took me by surprise, but it’s not that bad.”

He gazed at her for a moment, infuriated, though not with her. Emilia moved her hands to his sides and gently slid them up beneath his shirt.

“Do we match?”

Magnus’ expression softened and then he chuckled. The kettle clicked off and Emilia leaned forward, kissing his cheek. She slid off the counter and went in search of mugs while Magnus pulled the cream and sugar out of the grocery bag. After she poured the coffee in the press and put the lid on, she placed a hand on Magnus’ back.

He turned to her and bent his head to kiss the top of hers. “We’re not so rubbish at self control,” he said after a moment.

“So long as we’re both battered and bruised,” she retorted.

“Or on the job,” he added.

“Mmmm. So where does that leave us?”

“Pretty much incapable of keeping our hands off each other if left on our own, in full health, with no professional obligations.”

She pulled back, turning to press the coffee down. “That vacation keeps sounding better by the moment.”

Magnus wrapped his arms around her gently and pressed himself against her. “You have no idea.”

Emilia could feel his arousal against her, just as she felt it between her legs when she was on the counter, but decided against saying anything. She turned in his arms and kissed him softly below his chin, to the side of the shallow cut.

“Save the real fun until we’re both at a hundred percent, though. Yeah?”

Magnus sighed. “Yeah.”


	18. Chapter 18

Magnus took his mug and moved around the long bar. He leaned against it as Emilia placed the cream and sugar before him. He watched her prepare their breakfast, content at first to just observe and sip his coffee.  
“I feel like I should help,” he said after a few minutes as Amelia chopped onions and tomatoes, bacon already sizzling in the pan.  
“Soon,” she smiled. “But not today. I don’t allow injured people to assist in my kitchen.”  
“Oh, so this is your kitchen now, is it?”  
She just smiled back at him. Magnus chuckled before taking another sip of his coffee.  
The food was worth what he spent, and he complimented her on it. Once they had finished eating, Magnus washed up, this time Emilia leaning against the bar counter.  
“See, this I don’t mind. I do the cooking, you do the washing up.”  
“We can work on doing both,” he mused.  
“We can,” she agreed. Then glanced at the clock. “It’s nearly ten thirty.”  
Magnus turned and looked to the oven timer. He finished washing out his french press and set it upside down on a dish towel, then dried his hands.  
“Let’s go,” he said, moving out of the kitchen. He took her hand and she followed him out the door.  
In the car he kept glancing to her. After a couple moments, she looked at him, bemused. “What is it?”  
Magnus flushed. “I was just -- I was thinking --”  
“Magnus,” she giggled. “Did we not just agree to wait until we’re both in better shape?”  
“No,” Magnus exclaimed, almost laughing. “Not that. I wasn’t…” he sighed. “What I meant to say is I was wondering if perhaps we should vacation somewhere… away.”  
“That’s generally the idea. How far away?”  
Magnus shrugged, but his tone was nervous. “I dunno. France. Germany. Switzerland.”  
Emilia laughed. “What?”  
Magnus focused on the road. “It was a thought, not that you’d want to--”  
“You’re serious,” she said, her laughter fading. “Magnus--”  
“No, I didn’t mean--”  
“We are going to talk about this as soon as we get to my place.”  
He glanced to her. “Why then?”  
She placed a hand on his leg. “Because I want us to be face to face for this conversation, ok?”  
Magnus nodded, and remained silent the rest of the drive to Emilia’s house.  
The press was gone, for the time being, and Emilia breathed a sigh of relief as Magnus pulled into the drive. When they entered the house, Emilia called out to see if anyone was still there. Magnus glanced around the main floor, seeing no indications that the evidence team would be back.  
“They’re done,” Magnus said softly.  
“Good,” Emilia said, taking his hand. “Come on.”  
She tugged him behind her up the stairs and into her room, leading him to sit beside her on the edge of the bed.  
“Alright,” she said, still holding one of his hands. She leaned in and kissed him, lingering longer than she intended. When she pulled back, Magnus looked conflicted.  
She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. “I would love to go away with you. I still have to see how much time I can get off, but I’m not opposed to it. It’s just -- are you sure this is how you want to start…” She gestured between them, “This? I mean, it’s a hell of a first date.”  
Magnus smiled, his nerves releasing. “I did think it would be memorable.”  
Emilia clasped his face in her hands and kissed him again. He wound his arms around her, pulling her gently into his lap.  
“I want to take you away from this insanity,” he whispered between kisses. “I want to go somewhere we can be alone, really alone. Hundreds of miles away from anyone we know alone.”  
“Well, France is out, then,” Emilia smiled as she pulled back. Magnus looked puzzled. “I have uni friends scattered throughout France. And all my favorite places to visit there contain one of them.”  
“Alright then,” he smiled. “Germany?”  
Emilia considered for a moment. “When would we leave?”  
“Tomorrow?”  
“We don’t even have a place to stay,” she laughed.  
“I’ll take care of it today. All of it. Just tell me where you want to go.”  
Emilia considered as she toyed with his hair. “Several places… but I’ve never stayed in Heidelberg. It’s silly, but it’s kind of a famed haven for writers. I’d like to--”  
Magnus cut her off with a kiss. “Done,” he said when he pulled away. “Now how about you see if you can get the time off?”  
“You really do want to do this?”  
“Absolutely. You?”  
Emilia nodded, then grinned. She kissed him quickly, then eased off his lap. “I’ll have to make a few calls. Would you mind starting the search for a contractor to get the walls and floor sorted?”  
Magnus stood. “On it.” He stepped forward and kissed her on the head before shuffling downstairs.  
Once Emilia had arranged her schedule, she went downstairs. The front door was open and she thought about closing it, then smiled. It wasn’t necessary now. She turned into the main room where Magnus was measuring the doorframe to the basement.  
“You’re a handyman now?” She teased.  
“Ah, no,” Magnus said. “I can do building basics, and am not ashamed to admit I’m not terrible with design, but repairs, drywall, carpeting, plumbing… all that I’m rubbish with. I can measure, though.” He finished measuring and made a couple notes before turning to Emilia.  
“I found two places that look good, but this one I know the station has contracted with.” He pointed to the second one, above all his measurement notes. “They do good work.”  
“Hopefully the insurance will cover it.”  
“I’m sure they will. And if not, Kurt will probably cover the balance.”  
Emilia smiled. “I don’t want to take advantage of his guilt that much.”  
“What guilt? You’re family, and he’s the closest you’ve got, isn’t he?”  
She shrugged. “I suppose. I know he’ll want to I just…” She flopped on the couch. “I just want it done, you know? All of this. I can barely stand thinking about the repairs to this place and dealing with the aftermath of why those repairs have to be done. Then there’s the press and the trial and it’s…”  
She drifted off, bowing her head. Magnus moved toward her, kneeling on the floor. “Mia,” he said softly.  
She sniffed and he saw a tear fall to her lap.  
“Oh, love,” he said, pulling her up and into his arms. He held her firm, smoothing one hand over her hair as his lips pressed to the top of her head.  
This was how Kurt found them, striding into the house, calling Emilia’s name a second too late for them to break away.  
“What the hell is this?” Kurt asked, moving toward them as Emilia slid out from Magnus’ arms.  
Kurt’s eyes darted between them. “Martinsson, what do you think you’re doing with her?”  
Emilia immediately stepped in front of Magnus, holding out a hand. “No,” she said firmly. “Don’t.”  
“Kurt,” Magnus tried. It’s not--”  
Kurt moved around the couch to make for Magnus, and Emilia again rushed between them. They were talking over each other now, so Emilia had to shout, “Stop!”  
They fell silent, glancing down to her.  
“You,” she pointed to Kurt, “Outside. Now.”  
He opened his mouth to reply, then closed it and nodded. He moved to the sliding patio door and opened it, stepping onto the deck.  
Emilia turned back to Magnus.  
“Mia, I--”  
“Don’t. Just stay here, please.”  
He nodded and she followed Kurt outside. Kurt moved to the edge of the patio, slamming his fist on the railing. Emilia followed on his heels.  
“That little -- I will have his badge for this,” Kurt said, pointing a finger at Emilia.  
“You absolutely will not.”  
Kurt’s eyes narrowed as she approached him. “Emilia,” he began. “He took advantage of--”  
“That is not what happened. At all. He’s...” Emilia licked her lips, then steeled herself before continuing. “He’s in love with me.”  
Kurt threw his head back and laughed.  
“And I love him,” she finished.  
At this Kurt stopped laughing and looked at her. “You’re serious.”  
Emilia took a step closer to him. “The night I was put into protective custody, we were supposed to go out that night. On a date. He asked me out two weeks before any of this happened.”  
“But when we were figuring out who to assign to you, he told me --”  
“He may have played a bit of reverse psychology with you to get the detail, but it was only to be able to protect me. I told him off for it, too, and yet the truth is I wouldn’t have felt safe here with anyone else.”  
Kurt stared at her, then looked into the house. Magnus stood facing the kitchen, his head in his hands, slumped. He looked back to Emilia and his expression had shifted. He hadn’t relented fully, but the anger was fading. “It was still inappropriate and against code.”  
“Not that it’s your business, but nothing’s happened, uncle,” she said softly. “Other than a few kisses, and that only the past couple days. I know what serving means to him, and didn’t want to jeopardize it. If he lost his post because of me... We have tried, and mostly succeeded, in denying how we feel until very recently. But can you honestly tell me you believe we have a choice in who we love?”  
Kurt turned back to look out into her yard, pressing his hands onto the railing. “If I don’t report this--”  
“You came unannounced into a situation in a private home between two consenting adults. We were embracing. That’s all.”  
“And going forward?”  
Emilia bowed her head. “We still have to talk about that.”  
She moved up alongside her uncle and leaned against the railing, facing the house. “But I’m still owed a date. It’s something else Kirksten took from me, and that at least I can get back. From there... we’ll see.”  
“But you think you love him?”  
“I don’t think it, I know. And I’ve tried telling myself it’s anything but. Over and over I’ve tried.” Emilia started crying without warning. She gave a choked sob and moved a hand in front of her mouth to quiet it, but Magnus had already turned around at the sound. She had started to slide down to the deck floor, Kurt looking down at her, astonished, as Magnus came sprinting outside. He pulled her back up to standing and threw his arms around her.  
She clung to him as he held her, repeating, “I’m sorry,” between sobs.  
“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Magnus assured her as he smoothed a hand over her hair.  
“You’ve been through so much,” Kurt said. “And you’ve been so strong. You don’t have to pretend that it doesn’t affect you.”  
He put a hand on her shoulder and Emilia reached out and pulled him into the embrace. Kurt looked at Magnus uncomfortably for a brief moment, but then wrapped one arm around his niece and put the other tentatively on Magnus’ back. After a moment, Kurt eased out of the embrace and stepped back. Emilia’s crying had subsided but she still held tight to Magnus. He leaned his head down, laying his cheek on the top of her head.  
“I’ll, um, give you two a moment,” Kurt said as he backed toward the house. Magnus lifted his head and turned it, glancing at Kurt. He nodded to Magnus, somber yet accepting, and continued inside.  
“I’m sorry, Magnus,” she murmured.  
He pushed her back so he could look her in the eyes. “Would you stop apologizing? Everything is going to be alright.”  
She blinked a couple times, clearing her eyes of tears. “I didn’t know Kurt would--”  
Magnus cut her off with a kiss. Reluctant at first, Emilia soon let her emotions take hold and returned his kiss with passion. When Magnus pulled away, he cupped her face in her hands. “I don’t care. I know that’s not what I should say, maybe not what you want to hear, but it’s true. If they sack me for this, then it’s not where I belong.”  
Emilia put her hands on his arms, meaning to take them away from her, but she just leaned in again and pressed the top of her head to his chest. “I love you,” she murmured.  
“And I love you.” He took a step back from her, taking one of her hands in his. “Let’s go talk to Kurt.”  
They went inside together, hand in hand. Kurt stood in the kitchen, a tumbler of bourbon in his hand. He looked to them and rubbed a hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I honestly don’t know what to do.”  
“Do you have to do anything?” Emilia asked.  
Kurt looked at them again, one to the other, then sighed. “I only mean, I’m not entirely sure what to make of this. Magnus, I... I should have known. Should have seen.”  
“I’m glad you didn’t,” Magnus returned. “I don’t mean that I never wanted you, or anyone, to find out, but that if you had known this might all have gone very differently. It may have been extremely selfish of me, but I still believe I was the best person to protect her.”  
“You were,” Emilia confirmed.  
Magnus looked down at her and smiled, then kissed the top of her head.  
Kurt took a swig of the liquor, then sighed. “So what do we do about fixing your place?”  
“I took measurements on everything, and got info for two different companies,” Magnus started in. “I thought I’d get the claim started for Mia, working with the guys in evidence to confirm the details for the insurance agents.”  
Kurt nodded. “Once you get it started, I’ll take care of it. Mia, have you decided about getting out of town for a few days?”  
Emilia didn’t miss a beat. “Yes, and I am. For at least a week. Maybe two. I’d like to get out as soon as possible.”  
“You cleared it with work?”  
She nodded. “There’s one article I have to finish by Friday, but everything else is getting redistributed until I get back. I’ve not taken a vacation in a while so between that and everything else they’re being pretty generous.”  
“I’ll watch the house while you’re gone. Let the workers in and everything,” Kurt said. “Unless you want to.” He looked to Magnus.  
“I’m, uh, actually going away, too. My leave was approved last night and I could use some time away--”  
Kurt held up his hand. “I don’t want to know,” he said, glancing between them. “Don’t tell me. Just… just leave a way to get in touch, will you?”  
“I’ll have my laptop for emails,” Emilia said. “And my mobile. Shouldn’t be a problem if something comes up.”  
“Right then,” Kurt nodded. “Magnus, let me know where you leave things with the claim, and I’ll sort the rest.” He glanced to Emilia.  
“I’ll walk you out,” she smiled.  
Kurt nodded and set the glass on the kitchen counter’s edge, then followed her to the door, giving Magnus a final nod. Emilia gestured for him to exit, and he stepped outside.  
“Thank you, uncle. For everything. Truly.” She pulled him into an embrace and after a brief pause he returned it.  
When they parted, Kurt nodded toward the house. “You’re really happy with him?”  
“Yeah, absolutely.”  
“So then…”  
“Then what?”  
Kurt sighed. “Emilia, I know I’m not your parents, and you’re a grown woman. But we are family, close family if I may be bold to say, and I don’t want to see you hurt. And this sort of situation can create intense feelings between people--”  
“That later turn out to be the heat of the moment. Yeah, I know. I also know how I feel right now, and how I felt when he first asked me out which, as previously mentioned, was before any of this. This isn’t some intense backstage romance thing. And even if it was, that may be what I need right now to cope with this. But it isn’t. Despite all the restrictiveness and the complexities, these last few weeks I’ve felt like… like every experience I had I was meant to have with him. That learning each other like this is how we were supposed to learn each other, and now we can expand on that.”  
She chuckled. “I barely know what I’m saying anymore. I just know that as much as I’ve needed him, and I have, I also _want_ him. And he wants me, and has for some time. It’s like this mess with Kirksten was an explosion between us and we could have run from it, or we could have come through the ashes and built something new.”  
Kurt smiled sadly. “I just don’t want you to get burned, to use your analogy.”  
“I know,” she smiled warmly. “But you can’t prevent that. This could be great for me. It might not be. But I won’t know until I try, and neither will he.”  
“Alright,” Kurt nodded. He gave her a brief squeeze. “Take care on vacation. I’ll let you know how it goes with the repairs.”  
“Call if you have any questions. Really. And thank, you uncle.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
Kurt left her on the porch, giving a single wave as he climbed into his car. She waved back and watched him drive off before turning back to the house.  
Emilia closed the door, leaning against it a moment before moving back into the living room. Magnus was on the couch, his laptop on top of a cushion in his lap. She moved toward him, and he looked up at her.  
“So,” she smiled. “Vacation?”  
“Mmm, I want to get this claim started for you. And I need to run by the station today to talk to them about the press thing.”  
“I can make the travel plans, then.”  
Magnus shook his head. “Nope. I want to have a few surprises along the way. You just pack and get some work done. I’ll do the rest.”  
“Magnus, you don’t have to.”  
He put his laptop on the side table and tossed the cushion aside. He offered her a hand and she took it. He tugged her down to his lap and wrapped his arms around her midsection, then leaned his chin on her shoulder. “Please?”  
She shifted forward until her lips met his.  
“You know, giving up control over my life is not something I generally find comfortable.”  
“I know,” he replied. “It’s why I asked.”  
She ran her fingers through his hair, then sighed. “Fine. But you have to let me do something, besides cooking dinner.”  
“You could dance for my amusement,” he smirked.  
Emilia snagged the pillow and lightly hit his shoulder.  
“Hey,” he whined. “I’m injured.”  
“Shut it, wimp,” she grinned and he stood, taking her with him. She laughed as he carried her to the patio, finally setting her on the edge of the railing. For a few minutes all they knew was the caress of each others’ lips and hands.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny bit of fluff before things start to heat up...

The rest of the day was a blur of planning, scheduling, and packing. By the time they finished dinner it was almost ten. They didn’t want to part but had agreed earlier in the day that Magnus should go home to pack and settle some things in his apartment before leaving.  
He lingered in her doorway, his fingers lightly massaging one of her hands.  
“If I could stay,” he murmured.  
“We’d both be worried about hurting each other if we didn’t pass out from exhaustion,” she smiled.  
Magnus chuckled. “I don’t know that that’s entirely true, but probably best not to risk it.”  
“Yeah.” She leaned forward and he met her lips, running a hand lightly over her hip.  
“I’ll be back by ten,” he said, pulling back. “The car is coming--”  
“At eleven, I know.” She kissed him again, pulling him to her.  
He wound his arms around her. “I need to go,” he whispered between kisses.  
“I know,” she said softly before kissing him deeper.  
“Really,” he breathed, pulling back after a moment.  
“I know,” she replied.  
He eased out of her arms, then ran his fingers down her cheek. “Soon,” he whispered.  
She blushed, smiling. “I know.”  
He brought one of her hands to his lips and kissed it. “Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight,” she whispered, backing away as he turned to go. He looked back over his shoulder when he got to his car and smiled back at her. He gave a small nod, and she waved just before stepping inside.  
Magnus arrived promptly the next morning, a suitcase, a duffle, and low-slung leather satchel in tow. He pulled fully into Emilia’s driveway, just behind her car. He smiled to himself as he unlocked her front door.  
“Honey, I’m home,” he called as he hauled his luggage in and set his keys on the side table.  
“Hilarious,” she called from upstairs. Emilia came padding down to him. Magnus smiled, watching her reach the landing and stride right to him. He shifted the bag off his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her just as she hopped up. Lifting her off the floor, he breathed her in and sighed.  
“You ready for our date-cation?” She asked as he set her down.  
He replied by sliding a hand up her back to her neck and pulling her gently up to his lips.  
“That’s a silly word.”  
“Not even really a word. Don’t care,” she smiled before kissing him.  
“So,” he said, spinning her around and walking them both into the living room. “You packed?”  
“Just about,” she replied, turning back to him with a coy smile. “There’s coffee on the counter if you want some. I just have to pack a couple more special items.”  
His grip tightened on her hips and she giggled before raising herself up and kissing his cheek. “You won’t be sorry,” she whispered before backing up then bounding away, upstairs.  
Magnus pursed his lips, shaking his head. “She’s going to try every ounce of restraint I have,” he muttered as he went into the kitchen and poured himself a mug.  
The car for the airport arrived just after eleven and Magnus helped the driver load their bags in the trunk before sliding into the backseat with Emilia.  
He glanced to her as the driver got in and she looked nervous.  
“Ready?” He asked, placing a firm hand on her leg, just above the knee.  
“Not a hundred percent sure.”  
“Nor am I,” he said, then kissed the top of her head.  
“But I’m willing, if you are.”  
He leaned back and beamed. “Oh, I definitely am.”


	20. Chapter 20

The car took them over the border and into Copenhagen, and they used the time to compare thoughts on the scenery as Emilia tried to get Magnus to divulge some of the surprises he had promised. The first one was that Magnus had booked them first class seats on the plane, in the last row of the section. Once settled in and the plane in flight, Magnus took Emilia’s hand and kissed it.   
“Should I get us a couple drinks?”  
“Mmmm, I’m not big on in-flight drinking. Tea is usually fine. But if you want one, by all means.”  
She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “How long is this flight?”  
He eyed her. “Did you not hear the pilot?”  
“I did,” she smirked. “I just wondered if there was time for…”  
Magnus’ jaw dropped. “Mia, if you’re thinking what I think--”  
“No,” she interjected. “Well, not exactly.”  
“Exactly what, then?” He asked as she ran her hand along his thigh.   
The flight attendant came for their drink order. Magnus asked for a whiskey, Emilia for a tea and a water. They declined food, but Emilia asked for a blanket.  
“You cold?” Magnus asked, a bit concerned, after the attendant left.  
“Not at all,” she smiled.   
“Then why did -- Mia,” he said, finally realizing.   
“You think I was kidding when I sent you that text the other night?”  
“We’re on a plane,” he hissed.   
“And you have been pressing at least a semi against me at every opportunity for the last day and a half,” she said softly as she lowered both their trays.  
“You can’t actually expect me to--” He was cut short by her hand quickly shifting to his lap and squeezing his bulge. “Fuck,” he hissed.  
Emilia’s hand moved away as quickly and unceremoniously as it had appeared.   
“I don’t expect that,” she said softly. “But you want release, and I want you to have it.” Her gaze enchanted him, a mix of teasing lust and genuine curiosity.   
“Keep the tray down, cover yourself with the blanket. I don’t need to see you working it, but I want to see your face, your reactions.”  
“I think I’ve given you enough in the way of reactions already,” he grumbled.  
The flight attendant returned with their drinks and the blanket. They thanked her and she moved up the aisle to serve others. Emilia tucked the bottle of water in the pocket of the seatback.  
“You don’t have to finish, or you can finish in the loo behind us.”  
“Emilia,” he growled, cracking open his whiskey bottle.   
“You’re the one who bought the seats here. Don’t tell me something salacious didn’t cross your mind,” she smiled before taking a sip of her tea.  
He took a swig from the bottle. “If I had anything in mind, this was not it.”  
“Then perhaps it’s time to widen your horizons,” she said as she slid her hand back to his bulge.   
He stared at her for a moment. She took the blanket from the bag and held it before him.  
“There is no way.” He took another swig from the bottle.   
Emilia eased her free hand back down his thigh, then up again. Magnus shifted in his seat as she teased the zipper with her fingers.   
She leaned closer to him and whispered, “This doesn’t have to be one-sided, you know.”  
His eyes grew wide, gaping at her as she pulled back. He swallowed hard. “You said you wanted to watch.”  
“I do,” she nodded. “But do you really think I would ask this of you if I wasn’t willing to offer some kind of repayment?”  
She stroked her fingers up and deftly undid the button on his fly.   
Magnus licked his lips, starting to come to terms with the situation. “What if,” he began, and she placed the blanket over his lap. He shifted himself again before continuing. “What if I don’t want to just watch?”  
Emilia took a sip of her tea, contemplating. “Meaning you’d want to engage, but… not discreetly?”  
“Perhaps discreetly,” he replied, moving a hand beneath the blanket and taking hold of her fingers. “But not in private.”  
He gently massaged the tips of her fingers and Emilia blushed, but smiled. She leaned closer, her lips brushing his ear. “Are you saying you want to finger me, discreetly, in public?”  
She brought his hand down onto his straining cock, helping him rub it through his jeans.   
“Yes,” he growled in her ear.   
She pulled her hand away and leaned back, turning slightly so her body obstructed the view from the aisle a bit. “Ok.”  
“Really?” He breathed.  
She nodded. “You let me watch you now, and however far you bring yourself, you can do that to me, discreetly, in a place of your choosing.”  
Magnus took the small liquor bottle and downed the last of the whiskey. “Right then,” he breathed. He gave her one last nervous look. “Promise?”  
“I promise.”  
Magnus closed his eyes and eased down his fly. HIs cock throbbed as he released it, tenting the material of the blanket. He wrapped his hand around his shaft and began to work himself.   
“No rush,” Emilia said, encouraging. “Enjoy yourself.”  
He took a deep breath, his left hand gripping the armrest. Emilia’s hand covered it, gently rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand. She was comforting him while driving him mad with lust. He’d never experienced such a frenzied mix of emotions. He sighed, opening his eyes and glancing to her. The soft, adoring smile on her face made his cock throb and his heart ache. She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed his knuckles, soft yet seductive. Magnus squeezed his eyes shut, working himself harder beneath the blanket. Emilia continued to kiss his hand and random intervals. Magnus felt himself holding his breath, waiting for the next touch of her lips. The kisses were replaced by the gentle massage of her fingers, first on the palm of his hand, then working each finger in turn.   
His strokes became faster, but he held back his pace, not wanting to bring himself to orgasm in the seat. He was having a hard enough time controlling his breathing and not moaning. When he came, he needed to make noise, thrust, or both. Something that would certainly draw attention to them, which he would not allow. If she could be discreet, so would he, but he would pay her back for it. Oh, would he ever.   
Without warning, she swept her lips over his middle finger, then sucked it into her mouth. Magnus’ hips jerked up and he heard her giggle quietly.   
“Easy, love,” she murmured.   
His eyes flew open and he glared at her. “Cheater,” he whispered.   
She just smiled and took a sip of tea. “How’re you doing there?” She asked, her eyes glancing downward. Her eyes glazed over for a second watching his ministrations below the grey blanket.   
“You like this?” He growled in a low voice.  
Her eyes drifted up his body, watching his hips strain against their desire to move, his chest rising and falling as he tried to control his breath, his lips pressed together in concentration, his eyes piercing hers as they locked their gaze.   
She smiled at him and licked her lips. She leaned forward and kissed him, soft and passionate. “Do you?” She whispered, pulling back.   
He grunted his reply, feeling himself nearing his release. “I can’t -- much longer. Mia --”  
“Ease off,” she said firmly. He complied and she raised her tray, holding her drink in her hand, then reached over and raised his. Meanwhile, he hastily tucked himself back into his pants and zipped up his fly. He shifted out of his seat, his tall, slender frame having to bend considerably, and yet he managed to ease out past her with his crotch almost pressed to her face. She bit her lip, trying not to laugh as he slipped out of the seats and quickly ducked into the loo right behind them.   
She heard the door close and lock. Taking another sip of tea, she then reached over and pulled the blanket to cover her lap. She slipped her free hand beneath the blanket and under the waistband of her pants. She closed her eyes briefly, rubbing two fingers against her throbbing clit before sticking one inside her slick folds. Magnus came out a moment later and she quickly composed herself, keeping her hand in place. He came around and slid past her back into his seat. He glanced at her and she smiled at him.   
“Better?” She asked.   
He shook his head. “I can’t believe I actually did that.”  
“Was it good though?”  
A blush crept into his cheeks.   
“I’ll order you another whiskey,” she smiled. “But first, close your eyes. I have a little surprise for you.”  
“Another one?” He asked, eyebrow raising.   
“Trust me,” she replied.   
“I’m starting to be wary of that,” he said, but complied.   
She leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Keep your eyes closed,” she murmured. “And open your mouth, just a bit.”  
He grumbled, but followed her request. She slipped her hand out from below the blanket and stuck her first two fingers in his mouth. Her scent had reached him just before she inserted her fingers and he had just enough time to grip the hand rest before her fingers touched his tongue. He moaned softly, sucking them in his mouth. When he had licked them well, she pulled her fingers out and immediately kissed him. A hand shot out to her neck, his mouth working hers as though he were tasting her lower lips. When he released her, she was the one trying to control her breathing.   
He smiled broadly as he reached up and pressed the call button for the flight attendant. When she arrived, he ordered another whiskey and a water for himself, Emilia still working to compose herself.   
Once the flight attendant left, he reached over and stroked her thigh. After kissing her cheek he brushed a section of her hair behind her ear.   
“Tease,” she murmured.   
The pilot announced the start of their descent, and the attendant returned with Magnus’ drinks. He cracked open the whiskey and took a swing.  
“Just a little payback,” he grinned. “You’ll get the rest later.”


	21. Chapter 21

Once landed, their rental car acquired, and on the road, Emilia couldn’t stop glancing to Magnus between taking in the scenery as it flew by.   
“What?” He finally asked, about halfway between Frankfurt and Heidelberg.   
She leaned over in the seat and kissed him on his jaw. “Thank you,” she said softly.   
“That’s it?” He glanced to her then back to the road. “You’ve been eyeing me in silence to, what, just bask?”  
“Pretty much,” she smiled. “I mean, I could have you pull off to the side of the road and beg you to fuck me until neither one of us could move anymore, but I kind of like this slow burn approach.”  
Magnus laughed, both amused and a bit nervous. “You are astonishing.”  
Emilia pursed her lips. “Good or bad?”  
He looked to her again, then reached a hand over to rub her thigh. “Good, love. All good. It’s just unexpected, but refreshing and… tantalizing.”  
His hand drifted between her legs, his fingers stopping just shy of where her legs came together. “It’s a side of you I didn’t expect.”  
“Well, I couldn’t really show it to you before,” she smiled, her gaze dropping to watch his hand. “And it’s not something I really show much. There has to be an, I suppose, inherent level of trust.”  
His hand shifted, moving back to the top of her thigh. “That’s incredibly sexy.”  
“Trust?”  
“Mmmm,” he nodded. “That you trust me. And with more than just keeping you safe.”  
“I’m glad you think so.”  
“I do.” He took one of her hands briefly and kissed it.   
“Does that mean you trust me?” She asked, more of her nerves coming through than she intended.  
He looked to her again as he placed her hand on his leg. “Implicitly.”   
She gave his thigh a gentle squeeze. “Well, that gives us something to toast to tonight, then. You do realize what tonight will be, yes?”  
A broad grin spread across Magnus’ face. “You want me to say it, don’t you?”  
She just stared at him, beaming.   
He licked his lips, and sighed. “We’re going on a date… finally.”  
“Finally, indeed,” she said as she rubbed his thigh. “You’re ok with the slow progression?”  
“If this this is slow progression… Honestly I think we’ve been all out of order already, so I’m just trying to go with things as they happen.”  
“Says the man who planned most of this vacation. That shows some forethought.”  
“Oh, I didn’t say I don’t have plans or hopes, but…” He drifted as they crossed the border marker into Baden-Wurttenberg.   
“But?” Emilia asked, eyebrow raised.  
He glanced to her, smiling and reaching to run his hand down her face, along her jawline. “There’s still much to be said for just enjoying the moments as they come.”  
She took his hand and kissed it. “Absolutely. Now,” she said, releasing his hand and moving her other form his thigh. “Shall we have some music?” She reached for the radio dial and flicked it on. “Not sure what we’ll find, and my dancing will be restricted to seat dancing, but I think the driver deserves some entertainment.”  
“Be my guest.”

Once they arrived within the limits of Heidelberg, Emilia was in full tourist mode, looking everywhere she could, drinking in the city. Magnus kept glancing to the GPS, which he told her she couldn’t look at. After a few minutes, he placed a hand on her leg. “I know you want to see everything, and we will, but right now I need you to do something.”  
“Oh?”  
“Close your eyes, and don’t open them until I tell you.”  
She eyed him. “Magnus, what have you got planned?”  
“Nothing terribly fancy, I assure you. I just want where we’re staying to be a surprise. Please?”  
She emitted a playful huff. “Fine,” she grumbled, but there was a small smile on her face. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself.   
Magnus drove for another five minutes, then Emilia felt the car making a wide turn.   
“You get lost?” She teased.  
“Not lost, just missed the driveway.” He grumbled.   
The car turned again and Emilia heard the road turn into something closer to gravel. Magnus eased into the lot and stopped the car. Turning off the engine, he leaned over and kissed her.   
“Stay here. I’ll be back in just a moment.” His lips drifted down her neck to her collarbone. “Keep your eyes closed, ok?”  
“Mmmhmm,” she agreed. “Will you just--”  
“I’ll lock the doors,” he promised.   
She heard him undo his seatbelt and exit the car, the alarm making a little chirp as he locked her in. She could hear the voice of another man a few seconds later. It was a valet, offering to park the car and take their bags. Magnus told him to wait and then his voice dropped and she couldn’t hear them anymore, but a moment later she heard two sets of feet crunching away across the gravel.   
Several moments later, Magnus returned, his footsteps crunching up to her door. The car beeped and he opened her door.   
“You kept your eyes closed?” He asked. Emilia nodded.   
“Good. Come on, then.” She undid her seatbelt and made to shift and his hand was there to guide her out of the car. Once she was outside, she inhaled the air as Magnus shifted around her to close the door. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her, soft and tender. “You’re so wonderful,” he murmured.   
She slid her hands carefully up to his neck and pulled his lips back to hers. “So are you,” she replied when they parted. “Thank you, Magnus.” Her eyelids fluttered in natural reaction, wanting to look at him and she felt his lips lightly press on her eyebrows.   
“Not yet,” he said firmly. She nodded and he took a step back, still clasping her hand in his. He took her a few steps then stopped. He moved behind her, guiding her to face a bit more to the left. Moving to her side, he wrapped an arm around her waist. “Alright, love.”  
She took a breath, then opened her eyes. Before her was a quaint two-story hotel that looked like a small converted manor house. It was tucked away off a main street, secluded and quiet. She could hear the birds chirping and saw a few fluttering around the ivy crawling around the windows.   
“This is beautiful,” she said, moving her arm around his waist and sliding along his side.   
“Let’s go in,” he said, guiding her forward. She walked with him, arm in arm, up the short staircase and in through the open doorway. It was a rather short frame and Magnus had to duck just a bit to miss the top. Inside, the lobby was spacious, high-ceilinged, and warmly lit from lamps and the sunlight coming in from outside. The stone tile floors and rich wood detailing the room gave an air of sophistication, while the tufted upholstery and numerous cushions on various chairs, sofas, and ottomans gave it a very homey feel.   
A young man came from behind the check-in counter and gave a small bow. “Welcome, fraulein.” He nodded to Magnus, “Your room is ready, sir.”  
“Thank you,” they replied together.   
Magnus guided her through the lobby and upstairs. She looked back at him. “Our bags?”  
“They’ll bring them up shortly,” he replied, shifting in front of her at the landing and walking down the hallway. He led her to the end of the hall, unlocking the last door and opening it for her. He gestured her inside and she stepped in. The room was a master suite with large living area and steps leading to the bedroom area and a curtain to section off the two areas. Oversized red leather furniture made up most of the sitting area, along with a large round table. A dark wood writing desk sat off to one side, with a small fridge beside. On top of the desk was a tray with two goblets and a bottle of champagne.   
“Magnus,” she sighed. “This is perfect.”  
“Really?”  
She turned back to him. He had closed the door and stood in the entryway, leaning against the wall.   
“Yes, really” she smiled, moving to him. She reached up and he took her hand, pulling her to the window.   
“You should see the view,” he said softly. He opened the curtain and Emilia’s jaw dropped. The hotel wasn’t just situated off the main road, it was partway up the hill and the view from their window looked out of the main city, directly at the castle on the hill across the river.   
Emilia gazed out at the landscape, guiding Magnus' hand to her waist. He sidled up behind her, enveloping her in his arms and leaning down to place his head on her shoulder.   
“So, not a bad start to a first date?”  
“Bad? It’s early days, but I think you might take top prize. If the rest of the day goes as it has so far.”  
He gave her a gentle squeeze, then kissed her shoulder. She turned in his arms and shifted up on her toes to meet his lips. No sooner had their lips connected then there was a knock at the door.   
“Did they take timing lessons from Kurt?” She chided quietly as Magnus released her. He went to the door and opened it. The valet brought in their bags, and nodded to them both. Magnus said his thanks and the valet left.   
Emilia had turned back to the window, enjoying the view. Magnus came up beside her, placing a hand on her lower back.   
“You want to go see it?”  
She nodded, but didn’t movie. Magnus trailed his hand up her spine, his fingers dancing on the back of her neck. He leaned in and kissed her there. “Or… well, we don’t have to leave the room.”  
Emilia smiled, turning to face him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he tilted his head down to kiss her. She pulled back after a brief kiss and smiled. “Much as I want that, and believe me, I do want,” she said, running one hand down to squeeze below his waist. “I’m not one to make the first date a shag fest.”  
Magnus smiled, then kissed her forehead. “Fair enough. And for the record, neither am I. I just wanted -- I mean I do want -- I hope while we’re here--”  
She silenced him with a kiss.   
“All in good time, dear,” she said softly. She stepped back and grinned. “Besides, with our inability to keep our hands off each other, I don’t think we’ll have trouble creating the desire.”  
“You’re right,” he grinned. “It’s just the timing.”  
“Exactly,” she smiled, reaching up to ruffle his hair. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to get a shower in quickly before we go exploring. Unless you wanted to--”  
He stepped to the side, gesturing, “After you.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a slow burn... but I promise to make the wait worth it

Emilia slipped out of his arms and grabbed her smaller suitcase before going into the bathroom. Magnus strolled around the room, taking everything in for himself. When the shower turned on, he pulled his phone out and made a quick call. Kurt’s phone went direct to voicemail, so he waited for the beep.  
“Hey, Kurt, it’s Magnus. Just wanted to make sure you didn’t have any questions about the status of the claim or the repairs. Give me a call if you need to. I’ll, uh, see you in a couple weeks. Everything’s good here, in case you were wondering.”  
He ended the call, slipping his phone back into his pocket. He settled onto the large leather sofa, propping his feet up on the arm as he stretched out. Closing his eyes, he listened to the sound of the shower. Emilia began humming, then singing softly. Magnus smiled, then rose from the sofa and went to open one of the windows. The noise from the streets were almost nonexistent, a light breeze a few chirping birds complimenting her voice. He walked slowly to the table with the champagne and pulled it out of the ice bucket. He took the foil off the cap, then toured slowly around the room for a moment, bottle in hand. He kicked off his shoes, then set the bottle down on the table. He pulled off his socks and shirt, tossing them on the floor before pulling his pop up hamper from his larger bag. He threw the clothes inside and moved the hamper to a discreet place between a small dresser and the large writing desk.   
The shower turned off and Magnus strode back to the table. He waited a moment, ensuring he heard Emilia leave the shower. He twisted off the wire around the cap, then stepped close to the bathroom door. In a moment of silence, he pressed the cork and it gave a loud pop.   
“Magnus,” a concerned voice sounded from behind the bathroom door. “Magnus, you alright?”  
She flung the door open, towel wrapped around her, as Magnus began pouring the champagne into the two goblets.  
“Just thought we might have a drink,” he smiled, glancing to her. His eyes took in her form, glistening skin, and slight flush from the shower.   
“Now? When I just got out of the -- why are you shirtless?”  
Magnus shrugged, picking up the two half full glasses. “Just waiting for my turn in there,” he grinned as he approached her. He held one of the goblets out to her.   
She eyed him, taking the extended goblet. “You know, if you were trying to seduce me, that bruise only brings out the nurse in me.”  
He grabbed her free hand and brought it to his side. “It really doesn’t hurt much.”  
She slid her fingers over the bruise, then up along his chest. “So what are we toasting to?”  
Magnus smiled. “To no more rule books.”  
Emilia returned his smile and they clinked glasses. “To making our own rules.”  
They each took a sip from their glass, their eyes locked on each other. When they lowered their goblets, Magnus inched closer.   
“I thought you were impatient for the shower,” Emilia teased.   
“In a manner of speaking,” he said, his voice almost a growl.   
She plucked the goblet from his hand and turned to the table. “Easy, detective,” she purred. His hands gripped her hips as he stepped close to her, resting his chin on the top of her head. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”  
“Like what?”  
He leaned down and kissed the top of her arm, and up her neck. She reached a hand back, caressing his neck and moaned softly.   
“You taste divine,” he murmured.   
“Shower,” she said firmly, though she made no attempt to pull out of his embrace. “Quickly.”  
He pulled away from her. “Why?”  
She sighed. “Because if we don’t get out of this room soon, our injuries are not going to prevent me from dragging you to that bed and--”  
He spun her around and crushed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her body flush against his. When he pulled back, he grinned. “You’re not going to have to drag me.”  
Without further word, he released her and sauntered into the bathroom, whistling.   
Emilia sighed, running a hand through her still wet hair. She finished her champagne then poured another glass as she finger combed through her hair with the other hand. She moved for her suitcase and realized her carry on with most of her underwear was still in the bathroom. She heard the shower turn on and contemplated slipping into the bathroom.   
Shaking her head, she took another sip of champagne. “Down girl,” she murmured before going to her suitcase and shifting it toward the bed. She unzipped it and pulled out a dark grey maxi skirt and blue v-neck shirt. Digging deeper into the case she pulled out a lacy black bra and matching panties. She quickly dressed, and heard the shower turn off just as she pulled the shirt over her head. Her hair was still very damp and she ran her fingers through it a few more times.   
When Magnus emerged from the shower, clad only in a towel wrapped around his waist, she drank him in, then turned to her suitcase, rummaging for a hair clip.   
“I think they’re all in your other case,” Magnus said casually.  
“What are?”  
“Hair clips.”  
“Right.” She heard one of his bags unzip and stood up, turning to go toward the bathroom. He had dropped his towel and was pulling out a pair of jeans. She stood, entranced, watching the toned muscles in his calves as he stepped into the jeans, her eye trailing upward as he pulled the pants up and over his small but very nicely shaped cheeks.   
“You are such a tease,” she said as he edged the jeans up just below his hips. She strode over, slapping him on the behind as she turned into the bathroom. She heard him chuckling as she shut the door behind her. 

Twenty minutes later, they left the hotel, hand in hand. They walked down to the main road, then across the bridge toward the castle.   
“You want to search out the cable car, or walk up?” Magnus asked.  
“Walking’s fine, but could we grab something to eat? I’m famished. How’re you not keeling over? You’ve got almost a foot on me and have been… exerting yourself more today.”  
Magnus laughed. “That was not exertion, except on my self control and patience.”  
“And who says that doesn’t make you hungry.”  
“Oh, it does, but not just for food,” he replied with a devious smile.   
She playfully slapped his arm as they turned down a local street. “There’s a cafe just up ahead. We can grab something to eat and walk, if you want.”  
“Sounds great,” he said, tugging her closer to him to place a brief kiss on her head.   
They got sandwiches and a bottle of sparkling water to share and began the trek around and up to the castle. Chatting and laughing and teasing each other the whole way, it was as if all the tension from the past several weeks evaporated into a comfortable security with one another. When they reached the castle courtyard, Emilia fell silent, taking in the dilapidated splendor around them.   
“Can you feel that?” She said softly.  
“Feel what?” Magnus asked, as she stopped near the center. He moved his hand to her waist, moving alongside her.   
“It’s like… I can’t even explain it.”  
“The history,” he murmured.  
She nodded.   
“Yes. I think I can.”  
They moved slowly through the courtyard, then joined a group of tourists gearing for a guided tour. After the tour, they moved to the gardens, enjoying the scenery. They walked to a small, green terrace jutting out and stood near the edge. Magnus shifted behind Emilia, wrapping her in his arms.   
“That’s the hotel, yeah?” She pointed across the river to a building tucked away upon the hill.   
“Mmm,” he replied, his hand rubbing her hip.   
“You know I’m going to be saying thank you a lot for this trip,” she said, nuzzling his chest.   
“So am I,” he said as he quickly slid his hand up her shirt.  
“Magnus,” she hissed.  
He ran his fingers over the lacy material of her bra, on the underside of her breast. “Please tell me this looks as good as it feels.”  
She tugged his hand down, pulling it out of her shirt, but brought it to her lips. “You’ll have to wait and find out.”  
He sighed, giving her a gentle squeeze. “Shall we get a drink?”  
The sunlight was getting the late afternoon glow, warming their skin as Emilia moved their hands down. She pulled away from his arms but kept a hold of his hand. Turning to face him, she pursed her lips.   
“What?”  
“You’re not going to warn me, are you?”  
“Warn you about what?”  
“The matter we discussed on the plane.”  
Magnus smiled, broad and confident. “Oh, that.”  
“Yes, that.”  
“Well, you didn’t really give me any warning. And you said I could choose the place. Of course, if you want to volunteer a secondary event…”  
He trailed off as she glared at him. “I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?”  
He tugged her to him, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. “Oh, no, darling,” he whispered. “I promise you will not regret it.”


	23. Chapter 23

They went to the cafe within the castle grounds, sitting outside as they sipped their beers.   
Magnus had pulled his chair close to hers, his hand resting on her thigh as they talked. After two drinks, the bells tolled six. Magnus downed the last of his pint, then stood, offering Emilia his hand. “Dinner?”  
Emilia smiled. “Love to.” She took his hand and stood. They took the cable car down the hill and walked back across the bridge to the hotel. In the dining room, Magnus ordered a bottle of riesling and their food as Emilia looked around the room. It was nicely furnished, dotted with diners. Once the server left, she turned to Magnus.   
“You let me order,” he smiled.   
“I trust you,” she winked. “Besides,” she added in a softer tone, “I keep thinking you’re just going to slide my skirt up and--”  
“Not here,” Magnus cut in.   
“What?”  
“I wouldn’t want to risk getting caught here,” he smirked. “I don’t know yet how you’ll react.”  
“I can be discreet,” she objected.  
“Is that a challenge?”  
She pursed her lips, glancing around at the others in the restaurant. “I suppose you’re right. Some of these people may get to know who wins that challenge anyway.”  
Magnus eyed her as the server brought the wine and bread. He poured them each a glass.  
“Danke schoen,” Emilia smiled up at him.   
“Bitte schoen,” he smiled back, then left them.  
“What did you mean about--”  
Emilia lifted her glass and he stopped, reaching for his own. They clinked them and sipped their wine. Emilia released a satisfied sigh. Taking another sip, she smiled.  
“Mia,” he breathed.   
“All I’m saying is your challenge about being quiet while being discreet is accepted.” She slipped her foot from her shoe and ran it up his leg. “But if you think I will hold to that when we’re alone in the room, well…”  
She slid her foot up and ran it along his thigh where his semi-hard erection already pressed taut against his jeans.   
“Understood,” Magnus replied, his hand grasping her ankle. “Can we have a calm dinner then?”  
“As you wish,” she said as she flicked her big toe across his fly, then pulled her foot back.   
“Vixen,” he murmured as he reached for his glass.   
“I try,” she smiled, reaching for her own.   
Over dinner they calmed their desires, easing into conversation as they had when Magnus started staying with Emilia. By the time dessert arrived, they were teasing and joking with playful banter. After several drinks, warmed by each other’s company, they shuffled up to the room.   
As soon as the door closed, the tension permeated the air. Magnus looked to Emilia, his eyes hungry. She gave a slight shake of her head, but moved close to him.   
“Not tonight,” she whispered, kissing his neck. She trailed kisses and little nibbles down to his collarbone as she continued. “Long day of travel, still bruised -- both of us -- and I am more than a little tipsy.”  
Magnus wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her shoulders. “I know.”  
Emilia sighed drawing his head down toward hers. “Do you think we can be good in bed together?”  
Magnus grinned mischievously, as one hand drifted to her hip, then lower to caress her rear. “Oh, I think we’ll be very good in bed together.”  
Emilia’s eyes narrowed. “You know what I meant.”  
“I did,” he said, before kissing her softly. “And I do. I’ll behave if you will.”  
“Agreed,” she replied, then pulled him back to her lips.   
A moment later, Magnus’ phone buzzed. Emilia reached her hand into his back pocket and pulled it out.   
“Are you fucking kidding me?” She grumbled, handing it to Magnus.  
He glanced at the screen before answering. “Hey, Kurt.”  
Emilia huffed, and went to sit on the edge of the couch, slipping her shoes off.   
“Yeah, everything’s fine. What’s up?” Magnus looked at Emilia, rolling his eyes. She smiled, reaching behind to unhook her bra.   
Magnus tilted his head to the side, and clicked his teeth. “Well, I don’t know what you expect to happen.”  
Emilia pulled her bra off and balled it up. She stood up with a purposeful bounce, watching Magnus’ jaw clench. She sauntered over to her suitcase, dropped the bra in and pulled out a pair of shorts and tank top.   
“Yeah, she’s on holiday after a traumatic experience. Last I checked that was a fairly normal reaction.”  
Emilia stood and spun to face him. Magnus held up a hand and shook his head. “Do you want her to give a statement? Because I -- yeah, thought so. Look, of course the press want to talk about this, but we both know they’ll latch onto it for a couple days, then let it go at least until the trial, if not forever. Anyone still hanging about when Mia gets back we’ll deal with then. For now, she deserves a bit of peace, don’t you think?”  
Mia moved toward him and his gaze followed her, concerned and a bit exasperated.   
“Yes, of course she’s here. She’s in the shower.” Emilia raised an eyebrow at him, and he held out the phone. She shook her head and he took it back with a ‘thought so’ expression. “I’ll let her know it’s a bit of a circus, but that you’re handling it. And we’ll worry about stragglers, if there are any, when we -- when she gets back.”  
Magnus flinched at his slip and she touched his arm.  
“Sure. Keep me posted if there are any big fires, but try to keep the daily check ins to a minimum, alright?”  
Magnus moved his free hand to cover hers. “Yeah, of course I will. I’ll talk to you later.”  
He hung up the phone. Emilia stepped in and raised herself up on her toes to kiss his cheek.   
“Everything ok?”  
Magnus sighed. “It’ll be fine. The press is skulking around your place a bit. They’re working on a statement. Kurt’s just…”  
“Concerned?” She offered.  
“About the press, a bit. About us -- I’m sorry. I know we’re supposed to be low profile.”  
“He knows anyway,” she shrugged. “It’s not like we’re giving details, and it’s probably good someone knows we’re together.” She slid her hand from his arm. “And not that I enjoy watching you huff your way through a conversation with him, but thank you for talking to him. I just -- I can’t right now. If I’m going to enjoy being here--”  
Magnus leaned in and kissed her. “I know. I don’t mind fielding, really.”  
She smiled at him. “I’ll make it up to you. Promise.”  
She made to move past him to the bathroom, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.   
“Mag--” she tried but was silenced by his lips. His kiss sent sparks flying through her body. A hand slid along her shirt, covering one of her breasts. He squeezed the flesh, then brushed a thumb over the nipple. Emilia tried to control herself, willing away a moan that threatened to escape her lips.   
His lips drifted toward her ear, his hand still working the soft tissue of her breast. “No more teasing, please,” he whispered.   
She slid a hand behind his head. “Just want to be sure you’re primed for the main event.”  
Magnus groaned as she nibbled his earlobe. “Any more primed and I will not wait another night. The next time you tease me, bruises or no, public or no, I will have you.”  
His fingers played with her nipple through the shirt. Emilia felt her hips press toward him, unbidden. Their lips met again and she let him control the pace.   
Her hand slid down his side and gripped his hip. Regaining herself, she pulled back from his lips. “Ok,” she murmured.   
Magnus moved his hand to her waist. “Yeah?”  
“Yeah,” she nodded. “Understood.”  
He kissed her forehead. “You know I wouldn’t, really. Unless you were alright with it. I just -- you intoxicate me. I want--”  
She placed a finger on his lips. “I want, too. Hence the teasing. I’m sorry if it’s getting you worked up to the breaking point, though.”  
He kissed her again, her finger still in place. “When I break, you’ll know it.”  
He smiled and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him close. He hugged her back, lifting her off the floor briefly before setting her back down. She pulled back and snagged her clothes from off the coffee table.   
As she went into the bathroom, Magnus said, “You can still tease a little. Just not when I’m on the phone with your family, please.”  
She spun around to face him, dropping the clothes on the bathroom counter. “Fair enough,” she smiled, lifting her shirt to flash him before shutting the door, giggling.


	24. Chapter 24

“You better pay me back for all this,” he called out.  
“It’s a promise,” she called back in a sing-song voice.   
Magnus smiled, running a hand through his hair as he went to his own suitcase and pulled out a pair of lounge pants. He changed quickly, this time not trying to give her a show. He pulled his shirt off and dropped it into the hamper as he leapt up the small platform to the bed. He flopped back on it just as Emilia opened the bathroom door. She peeked out, looking for him.   
“Magnus?” She said softly.  
“On the bed,” he replied.   
“Should I be worried?”  
“Only if you think seeing me lying on a bed in lounge pants will push you over the edge.”  
She stepped from the bathroom, casting him a glare. He lay on the bed, his hands tucked behind his head, looking at her with a huge grin. Shaking her head, she moved toward the bed, tossing her clothes in the pop-up hamper.  
“Not worried about mixing clothes?” He asked.   
“Should I be? They do have laundry service, yes? I doubt it’s divided by gender.”  
“I just want to make sure it’s not too intimate for you,” he winked.  
“Alright, now you’re being the tease,” she replied, slinking over to the side of the bed opposite him. She slid on top of the duvet and sidled up next to him. He draped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. She ran her fingers along his thigh. “See, this I could get used to.”  
“Mmm,” he agreed, closing his eyes. Emilia lifted her head to look at him. He was nearer to sleep than he had let on and she smiled. She shifted up, grabbing the quilt at the end of the bed and spread it across them, then returned to his side. He turned over, draping one arm over her stomach as he fisted a pillow then slid his other hand under it. He snuggled closer to her, shifting a leg to drape over hers.   
“Am I your body pillow now, too, in addition to your personal chef?”  
“At least I didn’t ask to use your chest for a pillow,” he yawned.   
“I don’t expect to wait much longer for that request,” she said as she entwined her fingers with his at her side.  
“Good,” he murmured, then kissed the side of her head. “You alright with this?”  
She turned her head and kissed him softly. “Never better.”  
He mumbled something as he nuzzled his chin on top of her head, and she didn’t ask for clarification.   
“Sleep now.” She kissed his neck and he sighed. When his breathing steadied into the slow rhythm of slumber, Emilia eased herself onto her side, her back against his chest. Magnus seemed to mumble, but in a moment was silent and asleep again. She felt his heartbeat against her back and drifted off to sleep.   
She woke a few times in the night, always calmed back to sleep by the feel of Magnus’ limbs cradling her and the gentle rhythm of his breath and heartbeat. When she finally awoke just before dawn, she eased out of his embrace as stealthily as she could. He stirred and rolled onto his back but did not awaken.   
Emilia pulled her laptop and a robe from her bag and moved to the large chair. She put the robe on and tied the inside tie, then curled up with the computer on her lap, scanning through her emails. After a few replies, she closed the computer and snagged her phone and keycard off the side table. Picking up the ice bucket and half-empty bottle of champagne, she crept across the floor to the door. She opened it as quietly as she could and slipped out, setting the bucket and bottle on the hallway floor to close the door as silently as possible. After gathering the bucket and putting the bottle in it, she went downstairs. A concierge was at the front desk, chatting with a bellhop.   
“Good morning, miss,” he said cheerfully. “Did you sleep well?”  
Emilia shrugged. “As good as I can in a bed that isn’t mine. The room is lovely, though, really.”  
The concierge moved from around the desk, reaching for the bucket. “Let me take that for you. You could have called to have it removed.”  
“He’s still sleeping,” she said in a quiet, conspiratorial tone. The two men smiled. “I’d like to bring up some coffee, if that’s alright.”  
The concierge nodded. “Cream and sugar?”  
“Yes, please.”  
“And some chocolate?” His accent came through heavily on this, and Emilia smiled.   
“Why not.”  
The concierge nodded. “Give me five minutes.” He nodded to the bellhop who shifted behind the counter. The concierge went up and through the restaurant. Emilia meandered around the lobby and then up toward the restaurant. Realizing she was still barefoot, she backed down the steps and moved to one of the lobby sofas, sitting on the edge.  
“You vacation together much?” The bellhop asked, his accent much thicker than the concierge.  
Emilia shook her head. “First time.”  
“You make good couple,” he smiled. Emilia raised an eyebrow. “Champagne last night, coffee this morning. You… take care of each other, pamper. Yes?”  
“I suppose we do,” she mused.   
“My girl, she always say it is the small things, the, eh, ‘kleine lieben.’”  
“Little loves?”  
“Ja,” he grinned. “You do this for each other.”  
“We just started seeing each other, but yeah. I think it’s always important. The little things can add up to big things, and missing the little can sometimes overshadow the bigger things.”  
“The details make important things more or less so.”  
She nodded. “You been with your girl long?”  
“Three years.”  
She stood, moving toward the desk. “What’s your secret?” She whispered.  
“Truth?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Remember good dates. Birthdays, anniversary, holidays. But make many days special. And this,” he gestured to her. “Little things, without, eh… repayment?”  
“Expectation?”  
“Yes,” he agreed. “Not thinking of yourself when giving. Trusting each other. Knowing when it is good to be together and when you need to be apart, for a time. And,” he whispered, leaning across the desk, “really good sex.”  
Emilia laughed. “That is something to desire.”  
The bellhop leaned back, gesturing to her again. “You have all this already. I see it yesterday, and now.”  
“We’re almost there,” she blushed.   
The bellhop looked at her, confused, then comprehending. “Oh, forgive me. I did not mean to… you have not yet…”  
“It’s fine,” she said with a hand wave. “As I said, we just started seeing each other.”  
“It does not seem so,” he countered.   
“It’s… complicated.”  
“That is why you come here?” He asked with a wink.  
“Partially,” she scoffed, and the bellhop laughed.   
“Mmmhmm,” he said with a knowing smile.   
The concierge emerged from the restaurant carrying a tray. “You want me to come up, bring the tray in?”  
“If you don’t mind.”  
“Not at all,” he smiled.   
“Enjoy your stay,” the bellhop said in a teasing voice and Emilia shot him a look, shaking her head, but winked. He laughed again as she started upstairs with the concierge.   
“Forgive him,” the concierge said as they went up the second flight of stairs. “He can be very… conversational.”  
“It’s fine. We got along alright.” She shifted in front of him on the landing, going to the end of the hall. She held up a hand at the door. “Let me see if he’s still asleep.”  
She slid the key in the lock and pulled it out, opening the door as it clicked. She pushed it open and silently stepped inside. Magnus was curled on his side and she could hear his steady breathing. She waved her hand and held open the door. The concierge eased inside, remarkably quiet as he set the tray on the coffee table. He gave her a wave and she nodded and mouthed her thanks. He left the room silently, and she moved to the window. The first light of day was peeking through the curtains and she shifted one open. She unshuttered the window and cracked it open.   
She moved to the tray and plucked a piece of chocolate from it, popping it in her mouth. The rich, dark confection coated her tongue and she sighed. She took another piece from the tray and moved toward the bed. She climbed on gracefully, kneeling beside Magnus as he began to stir. She leaned down and kissed his neck, then under his chin. His hand drifted toward her, finding her knee and running his fingers over it.   
“Morning,” she said softly.  
“Mmmmm,” he moaned. “Early.”  
“There’s coffee.” She kissed his jaw.  
“Still early.”  
“And chocolate.” Her lips hovered in front of his. His eyes were still closed and she gently blew on his lips. He opened his mouth and she slipped the chocolate bite onto his tongue. He closed his mouth and sighed. The hand stuffed under his pillow snaked out and clasped her neck, pulling her to his lips. He kissed her deep, the melting chocolate swirling across their tongues. When he released her, his eyelids fluttered open.   
“How much coffee?” He murmured.   
“A whole pot,” she said, running her hand over the one he rested on her knee. “I thought we could go for a run.”  
He blinked several times. “Are you trying to seduce me again?”  
She smiled. “And if I am?”  
He wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her down. She giggled as she fell on top of him and he flipped them over. Pressing himself up with his arms to hover over her, she smiled.   
“Now you’re awake.”  
He drank in her face and chest, then his lips dove to her neck.   
“Magnus,” she giggled as he licked and sucked. He growled, moving up toward her ear and biting the sensitive flesh just below it. He quickly pressed himself up and rolled off her, then slid out of bed.   
“Running it is,” he said, raising his arms above his head and stretching. Emilia sat up, watching his toned muscles and the slight tent in his pants as he bent and twisted his body for a moment.   
She slipped off the bed and went to her suitcase, pulling out a sports bra, tank, and yoga pants. She strode to the bathroom, casting Magnus another glance as he rubbed a hand over his face and absentmindedly down the front of his pants.


	25. Chapter 25

Once dressed, they shared a cup of coffee curled up on the couch beside each other before pulling on their track shoes and heading out. Magnus’ height always gave him the advantage in running, his strides exceeding Emilia’s gait with ease. He didn’t mind keeping pace with her, though, glancing at her occasionally to see her hair tossed back and forth in its ponytail or the gentle bounce of her chest.   
They stopped along the riverbank as the sun peeked over the castle. Emilia bent over, placing her hands on her knees and catching her breath. Magnus moved to the stone wall along the river’s edge, leaning his elbows on the bricks. Emilia stood and walked over beside him.   
“Alright,” he sighed. “This is quite beautiful.”  
“See. There are some things worth getting up early for. Come on,” she patted him on the arm. “I’ll show you something else worthwhile when we get back to the room.”  
“Breakfast?” He asked, taking her hand and kissing it.  
“Something like that.” She backed away from him and took off down the road. Magnus laughed and started after her, keeping back for a moment to watch her curves move from behind before catching up with her.   
Back inside the room, Emilia kicked off her shoes, then peeled off her socks, followed by her top, tossing them into the hamper, and Magnus followed suit.   
“So,” she smiled. “Who showers first?”  
Magnus eyed her. “Why do I feel this is a trick question?” His gaze flickered over her chest, rising and falling as she steadied her breathing.   
“Depends what you consider a trick.”  
“You go first.”  
“As you wish,” she grinned, her hips swaying as she walked past him into the bathroom. She left the door open, stepping to the large shower with frosted glass doors. She walked in, still clothed, and slid the door shut. She tossed her sports bra over the top, then bent over, perfectly silhouetted as she pulled off her pants. Magnus watched her from the doorway, entranced. She turned the shower on just after throwing her pants over the top of the door. As the stepped into the spray of water, steam quickly rising within the spacious cubicle, Magnus drifted into the room.   
His mouth hung open, watching her framed form as she ran her hands over herself, slicking back her hair, then trailing her fingertips over her chest and lower.   
“Mia,” he breathed, but she didn’t hear him over the shower. He ran his fingers through his hair, leaning against the counter as she picked up a bottle and poured liquid into her hand. She lathered her hair, massaging the scalp. Her back arched slightly as she turned around to rinse, her breasts lifting with her arms. Magnus took another step forward, watching her nipples extend and thrust forward as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. Once finished, she reached for another bottle and squeezed more liquid into her hand. Magnus felt almost hypnotized, rooted to the spot as she washed herself, running her hands over every inch of her body, every curve, every crevice. She paid special attention to her breasts and between her legs, a small moan escaping her as her fingers moved along her slit.   
Magnus gripped the edge of the sink, licking his lips as she finished washing. She stepped back, squeezing her hair tightly, then slid the door open a bit, reaching out to the towel bar and snagging a large bath towel. With flair that caused a grin to spread across his face, she managed to step from the shower and wrap the towel around her without getting it wet or exposing herself. She smiled as she moved to him, her skin glistening and cheeks flushed.   
“Your turn.”  
Magnus’ smile faded and he stared her down for a moment, then stepped around her. He took off his pants just before stepping in. Emilia turned to the mirror as he slid the pants down below his waist, reaching for her leave-in conditioner on the counter. When the shower door closed, she turned back.  
He pressed his hand against the wall, steadying himself. The hot water cascaded over his body as his muscles tensed and then relaxed. His cock was stiff and aching, pointed up at his navel. He glanced to the shower door, but could only see Emilia’s outline, her hip resting against the sink, facing him. He took a deep breath, then turned to grab his body wash. Squeezing some in his hands, he set the bottle down again and began washing himself. He took care to scrub everywhere but where he knew she wanted him to, and where, if he was honest with himself, he most wanted. He dipped his head under the spray, running his fingers through his hair then shaking his head as he tossed it back.  
He sighed audibly and turned to see Emilia step forward, tapping a finger on the frosted glass. “I can leave if you want,” she said softly.   
Magnus took a deep breath before replying. “No. Stay.” He wrapped his hand around his shaft and gave a short pull.  
“Magnus,” she said, unmoving, placing her hand on the door.  
“You want this, don’t you?” He said, finding his voice at last. “You like watching me.” He slid his fingers along his length, teasing them over the head and biting his cheek to stop his own moan.   
“Yes,” she said softly.   
“Tell me,” he commanded.  
“I like watching you,” she said, her voice moving to a normal, yet seductive, pitch. “I like watching your hands, working yourself.”  
He started pumping with his hand, slow, deliberate strokes. Emilia’s hand flexed against the glass and he smiled.   
“When you touch me,” he continued, “will you think of this?”  
“Oh yes,” she replied.  
“And when you touch yourself?”  
“Magnus…” she trailed off.  
“Tell me.”  
“I’ve thought of you while touching myself since you asked me out. Every touch I’ve imagined to be yours. Don’t ever think you were alone in feeling tortured not being able to touch.”  
Magnus sped up his strokes. “We can touch now. You like this, though. The delay.”  
“I prefer to think of it as a preamble, a warm up,” she mused. Her hand slid down the glass. “But, yes.”  
Magnus stepped back, his hand working hard as he slid the door open a bit.   
“What are you--”  
“Take my hand.” He stretched his free hand back slightly and out of the door. Emilia reached for it and as soon as their fingers connected he clasped her hand in his. His hips jerked forward and Emilia gasped. “Watch,” he said firmly.   
Her gaze shifted to the motion of his hand working his cock and he gripped her hand in his other. His breathing became ragged and he glanced to the door. Emilia’s chest was heaving, her head tilted down, the outline of her slightly parted lips angled in the direction of his dick.   
“Tell me what you want to see,” he growled. “Tell me now.”  
“I want --” she stopped and licked her lips. “I want to see you cum.”  
Magnus head fell back, the hand clasping hers squeezing it. His cock twitched with the first spurt of cum. He moaned, his hips jerking forward again as another spurt hit his stomach. The final jet came with the cry of her name and several expletives as he eased his stroking and released Emilia’s hand. He ran over himself with another round of body wash and turned off the water. His hand reached out the opening in the door and Emilia passed him a towel. He pulled it inside and wrapped it around his waist.   
Sliding open the door, he stepped out and almost fell into Emilia’s arms. She pulled him to her and he squeezed her tight. “That was amazing,” he breathed. “But I can’t do it again. Not before--”  
“I know,” she cut in, running her fingers through his hair as his head rested on her shoulder. “Thank you for indulging me.”  
“Indulging you?” He laughed before kissing her shoulder. “Darling, I have had two incredible orgasms in the last day because of you. I’m starting to think I’m the one being indulged.”  
“I told you I wanted to say thank you,” she said, pulling back slightly and clasping his face in her hands.   
He kissed her, soft and slow. “Next time, let me say it.”  
“Alright,” she whispered.  
He pressed his cheek to hers, his hands easing off her waist. “I cannot wait to hear you scream my name in ecstasy,” he whispered before slipping past her and into the main room, whistling cheerfully.   
“And I’m the vixen,” she murmured, shaking her head before moving to the bathroom door and closing it.


	26. Chapter 26

She ran her fingers through her hair, then brushed her teeth. She pulled a pair of panties and bra out of her back and then cursed under her breath.   
A knock came at the door. “Forget something?” A teasing voice called to her.  
Emilia opened the door. Magnus stood before her in jeans and a tank, holding one of her tanks and a knee-length skirt with a slit up the right side in his hand.  
“You went in my suitcase?”  
“In fairness, I only took what was on top. No digging, I promise.”  
She snagged them from his grasp. “Promise?”  
He nodded, solemn.   
“Thank you.” She stepped to him, placing a quick kiss on his lips. “I’ll be out in a minute.”  
After putting lotion all over and dressing, Emilia emerged from the steamy bathroom to the cool main area. Magnus lay on the sofa, nibbling a piece of chocolate.   
“So what do you have planned for us today?”  
“First,” he said, rising from the sofa, “I’m going to brush my teeth and shave.” He ran a hand over his chin, showing the very beginnings of scruff. “Then we’ll have breakfast, go for a stroll, and go for a wine tasting at the castle.”  
He strode over to her. Reaching to tuck a section of her damp hair behind her ear, he asked, “How’s that sound?”  
“Lovely.”  
He smiled, then kissed her forehead. “Just give me a few minutes.”  
While Magnus was in the bathroom, Emilia quickly applied some makeup and dug her thongs out of her suitcase. She slipped them on just as Magnus emerged, running a hand through his hair.   
“These curls are a bane sometimes,” he grumbled.   
She moved over to him, walking around behind him, placing a hand on his back as she came around to face him. “Yet you keep them.”  
Magnus shrugged, dropping his hand to her shoulder. “Laziness.”  
“They suit you,” she said softly.   
He raised an eyebrow.  
“What?”  
“Seriously?”  
She nodded. “It’s your hair, darling. You do what you want with it, but I like it like this.”  
“I forgot my leave-in,” he mumbled.   
Emilia smiled, then reached her other hand up to ruffle his curls. “Then use mine, silly.” She moved her hands to his waist and turned him back toward the bathroom, then gave him a gentle nudge. “Go on.”  
“Thanks,” he said over his shoulder.   
“Just pay me back,” she smiled.  
“How?” He asked as he took her squeeze bottle from the counter and doused his hand in conditioner.  
“I’ll leave that up to you.”  
He ran his fingers through his locks, ruffling and combing as he went. “You may not want to make an offer like that.”  
She leaned against the doorframe, watching him with a smile. “Oh, I really think I do.”  
Finishing his comb through, Magnus washed his hands and dried them on the hand towel sitting on the counter. He turned to her. “Really?”  
She nodded. He strolled past her, back into the main room and she turned to follow. He pulled on his shoes, then stuck his wallet and phone in his back pockets. Emilia went for her phone and Magnus reached over, taking her wrist. She looked up at him and he shook his head. She looked at him questioningly.   
“Where were you planning to put that?”  
“You know where,” she chided playfully.   
“Not today.”  
“Magnus,” she sighed.  
“Not today. No money, no cards, no phone in the bra. I’m not letting you out of my sight, so you don’t need anything but yourself.”  
She pulled her hand away and plugged her phone in. “I’m still taking my ID.”  
She went to her bag, slipping it out of its holder in her wallet. Magnus came to her side and snatched it. “I’ll keep it,” he said, reaching back to take out his wallet.  
“Seriously?”  
He nodded as he slipped her ID in behind his. Emilia gave a small huff of frustration.   
“Do you trust me?” He asked, slipping the wallet back in his pocket.   
“Of course, but--”  
“There’s just one more thing.”  
She pursed her lips, glaring for a second before replying. “Ok, what?”  
He leaned in close, his lips brushing her jawline before whispering, “Take off your knickers.”  
He pulled back, his gaze both commanding and sensual. She blinked several times, clenching her jaw once before relaxing. His gaze softened and a small smile emerged as she walked around him to the bathroom. She left the door open, but he stayed facing the main door as she reached up under her skirt and tugged her panties down. She stepped out of them and walked back to the main room. He looked over his shoulder to her. She held up the knickers with her index finger, then casually flung them toward the sofa. They landed in its corner as she walked back to face him.   
“Satisfied?”  
He grinned. “You will be.”  
He reached past her and opened the door, gesturing her into the hall.   
“This is going to be a fun day,” she said as they walked downstairs.  
“Darling, I shall do my best,” he replied, taking her hand in his and leading her out into the courtyard. “There’s a cafe just down the road. Breakfast?”  
“Yes, please.”  
They ate and walked through the city a bit before making their way back up to the castle. Though their manner was overall easy and relaxed, whenever Magnus’ hand or fingers drifted to Emilia’s legs for a brief touch, her nerves tingled with excitement and anticipation. A few times she’d glare at him, and he’d just smirk, or kiss the side of her head near her temple and chuckle softly. He was driving her wild with desire, in measured increments, and they both knew it.   
The wine tasting took them into different areas of the castle from the previous day’s tour, including entering the deep catacomb-like areas holding the wine barrels. The light drinking put Emilia a bit more at ease, and while they remained casual, the pair were constantly touching in some manner. As the guide led the small group to the massive wine casket, Magnus put an arm around Emilia’s waist, resting it on her hip as his currently empty wine glass balanced between two of his fingers. As the guide continued talking, Emilia leaned her head against his chest, soothed by his steady breathing. He gave her a gentle squeeze before releasing her as the group broke again to move through the castle.   
Once outside, the tour concluded, they walked hand in hand to the gardens again, not speaking, just enjoying companionable silence. They wandered down into a different section of the gardens, paved, railed pathways opening up in places to small green patches with large clustered trees or flower beds. Emilia let Magnus lead her, pausing only occasionally to look more carefully at a bank of flowers or the dangling leaves on branches. The tourists here were spotty at most, the early-afternoon drawing more people to shopping or eating than taking a stroll.   
In a fairly secluded area with several large trees in a patch of green near the edge of the grounds, Magnus stopped, leaning against a tree. He looked up to the branches, their green canopy blocking most of the sun. Looking down at Emilia, a smile crept across his face, his eyes glinting with mischief.  
“We are not climbing the tree.”  
Magnus flashed her a grin. “I wasn’t thinking that.”  
“Then what?”  
He brought a hand toward her face, fingers stroking her cheek. He lifted her chin, leaning down to meet her lips. His kiss was soft, plaintive. His hands moved to her waist, gently smoothing over her hips as she stepped closer. Parting from her, he said softly, “I want to taste you.”  
Emilia blushed, unmoving. Magnus sank to the ground, his back leaning against the trunk of the tree; his long legs stretched forward on the ground. One hand slid up her leg to her knee. Emilia glanced around, trying to ensure their seclusion. She stepped forward, her feet on either side of Magnus’ right leg. His hand moved along her flesh where her skirt was slit. Emilia’s heart pounded as she looked down at Magnus, enchanted as he slid his fingers higher, inching around under her skirt. When his finger brushed the top of her inner thigh, she inhaled sharply.   
“Just a taste,” he said, licking his lips as he shifted his fingers. He rubbed his first two fingers along her folds and Emilia felt her knees almost buckle. His other hand shot to her calf, steadying her.  
“God, so wet,” he breathed as one finger eased inside her entrance. His other finger brushed her clit. Emilia closed her eyes as she tried to steady her breathing. He teased her entrance for a moment, alternating working his finger inside a bit at a time, and rubbing and flicking her sensitive bud. When he finally removed his hand, Emilia moaned softly. Her eyes fluttering open she looked down. Magnus brought his fingers to his lips and sucked on them gently. His eyes closed briefly and he smiled as he brought his fingers out and licked the tips.   
Shifting his gaze to her face, he moved the hand from her calf and held it up. She took it and he gave it a tug. She crouched down in front of him, their fingers entwining as he leaned forward and kissed her. She sucked his tongue into her mouth and he let out a groan of pleasure.   
“Come sit, love,” he murmured as he eased away from her lips. He slipped his hand from hers and patted the ground beside him. Emilia turned and stretched out, more laying than sitting, her head against his chest, her leg pressed against his. He slid an arm behind her, cradling her shoulders and lazily stroking her arm with his fingers. She traced her fingers along his leg and they stayed like this for a few moments, the breeze and the birds providing a soundtrack to their contentment. Emilia had closed her eyes, enjoying the serenity of just being with Magnus.  
He kissed the top of her head, then nuzzled it with his nose. She smiled, giving his leg a soft, approving squeeze.  
“Are you ready?” He whispered in her ear, his lips brushing it with his words.   
She blinked her eyes open and tilted her head to look at him. The look on his face spoke of pure adoration, no pressure, barely a hint of lust.   
She nodded. “Yeah. You?”  
He kissed her nose before replying. “Absolutely. Food first?”  
“Mmm,” she smiled. “Maybe one more glass of wine?”  
He started to stretch, his long limbs extending out, his chest pressing forward against her head. “There looked to be a nice cafe by that chocolaterie we passed yesterday. You remember?”  
“Mmmhmm,” she said, shifting forward and gathering herself up. She stood and held out her hand to him. He took it in his and kissed it before standing.   
“Food and wine, then stop for a little treat?”  
Emilia’s fingers danced up his chest, each word punctuated by a soft poke. “Food, wine, chocolate, sex.”  
“Good date?” He smiled.  
“The best,” she returned, then tugged at his shirt. He bent down and kissed her, then swept her into his arms.   
“Magnus,” she laughed as he moved back toward the path. “What are you doing?”  
“Just proving my virility, at least so far as strength goes.”  
“I know how strong you are,” she teased.  
He set her back down when they reached the path, grinning. “And I know how flexible you are.”  
She swatted him with her hand. “We were having a peaceful moment, you know.”  
“We’ll have more,” he countered before clasping her face in his hands and drawing her lips up to his. She stood on her tip toes, leaning into him as they kissed. “See,” he smiled when they parted.  
They clasped hands again and strolled back to the castle entrance to take the streetcar back down the hill.


	27. Chapter 27

The cafe was two doors down from the chocolaterie and they sat outside at a small table, the street milling with people as they ate their lunch. They mimicked a honeymooning couple, giggling and teasing each other, sampling bits of the other’s food and wine, nudging their feet under the table.  
“Ordinarily I would grimace at a sight like us,” Emilia commented halfway into the meal as a fit of laughter subsided.  
“Really?” Magnus smiled as he took a sip of her wine.  
“Mmm,” she nodded, reaching to grab his goblet and take a sip of his. “I’m all for couples being happy -- whole point, isn’t it? But I try to steer myself away from flaunting it in public. I know too well what the other side is like. both being single and in a crap relationship.”  
“So what’s changed?” He asked as he set her glass back down in front of her plate.  
“You,” she replied. She took another sip as he gazed at her. He reached out and plucked the glass from her hand, setting it beside the other one. He leaned across the table and kissed her.  
“I know the feeling,” he whispered when he pulled back. “Still,” he said, settling back into his chair, “we should probably be more discreet in public. Not now,” he was quick to add.  
“I know,” she smiled. “Vacation lovers only.”  
“Not only,” he cut in, his eyes searching hers for doubt. “Please, not only.”  
She reached a hand across the table and he took it in his, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb.  
“No,” she replied, almost blushing. “Not only.”  
“I promise I can be discreet when we have to be. I won’t say anything about us being together -- if you want us to be--”  
“Magnus,” she cut in. “I said not only on vacation. I mean it. We’ll sort out the details soon. But,” she said, sliding her foot up along his calf, “first we should explore our… compatibility more in depth, don’t you think?”  
He brought her hand to his lips, then released it. “Absolutely.”  
They smiled at each other, then resumed their meal as well as their overt displays of affection. Once finished, Magnus rose and held out his hand to Emilia. She took it and he tugged her to standing, placing his other hand on the small of her back as they started to walk to the chocolate shop. Inside, the shop was dotted with gift packages and samples dotting display table and cases, with a small cafe in the back.  
Emilia inhaled, licking her lips. She slipped from Magnus’ grasp and took a few steps ahead of him, then turned around. “So,” she smiled. “What’s your pleasure?”  
Magnus gave her a little glare before sauntering past her, looking at the display tables and cases. He stuck his hands in his back pockets as he moved through the shop, Emilia at his side or hovering near him. After a full turn around, the store, milling around other customers and politely declining service offers from the shop assistants, they each chose a particular chocolate. Magnus chose a cinnamon dark chocolate with macadamia nuts, while Emilia chose a darker chocolate filled with caramel and sprinkled with sea salt. On their way to the register, Magnus swiped a bottle of semi-sweet chocolate raspberry sauce from a shelf as well.  
“What’s that for?” Emilia asked as they stood in line.  
Magnus just glanced to her and winked.  
Emilia held out her hand. “Please, sir, may I have some money for the drinking chocolate?”  
She inclined her head toward the service counter in the back. Magnus pulled out his wallet and handed her one of his cards. She gave a small bow and he smiled as she backed away a couple paces before turning to go to the counter.  
She ordered their mildest drinking chocolate, a rich, mellow one with hints of vanilla and spice. She got it to go with a cinnamon stick and whipped cream. Magnus was standing near the door, looking at a table of truffles. He looked at her as she approached, holding up the bag.  
“All set,” he smiled.  
Emilia swiped a finger over the top of the drink, taking a sample of the cream. “Good,” she smiled as she brought the finger to her mouth and sucked it between her lips. She watched Magnus’ hand flex on the bag handle as his gaze intensified. She walked past him, sliding her finger out from her lips with a little pop. He turned on his heels and strode to the door, reaching it first and pulling it open to hold for her. She smiled as she passed him, then jumped a little as he smacked her ass ushering them both outside.  
He slid an arm around her waist as they began the walk back to the bridge. She dipped her finger in the cream again and held it up. He tilted his head down and sucked it off her finger. As they walked, she pulled the cinnamon stick out and used it to scoop up and lick the cream, offering every other swipe to Magnus who sucked it in his lips with a smile each time.  
“You’re quite good at this,” he said as they approached the bridge.  
“Consuming things while walking?”  
“Pre-foreplay foreplay,” he remarked casually.  
Emilia stirred the chocolate with the stick, then tossed it over the bridge railing. She flipped the lid on and fastened it. She took a sip of the chocolate, then stopped. Magnus almost stumbled as she pulled from him.  
“Mia, what--”  
She leaned against the railing and took another sip from the cup, at the same time crooking her finger at him. He shifted to her and she reached out, tugging on his shirt. His lips connected with hers, and her fingers moved to the back of his head. His lips parted slightly and hers followed, melding to his to keep a tight seal. The warm, thick chocolate drink flowed into his mouth, her tongue urging it along. They kissed deeply for a brief moment before Emilia brought her hand around to his chin, helping press his mouth closed as she closed her own, then pulling away. Magnus swallowed, his eyes still closed, and gave a short, guttural moan of pleasure as the liquid moved down his throat.  
“Like that,” he sighed as his eyes fluttered open. He caressed her neck with his hand, then kissed her again. “You’re very, very good at this.”  
Emilia smiled. “What can I say? You inspire me.”  
“Liar,” he grinned as he tugged her to his side for a squeeze before guiding them both back to the walkway.  
“Alright, years of practice comes into play,” she admitted. “But,” she added as they kept walking, snaking her arm around his waist. “You do inspire me.”  
“Really?”  
He looked down at her and she kept facing forward, walking with him over the bridge. She took another sip of the chocolate. Her only reply was a quick, gentle squeeze. They continued on the roads back to the hotel in silence, Emilia passing him the cup a few times to take sips.  
When they reached the hotel, Magnus moved his hand from her waist to hold it as they entered. They nodded to the concierge at the desk who nodded back with a smile. Upstairs, Magnus asked Emilia to open the door while he took the cup of chocolate. He handed her his room key and she nodded, giving him a slightly suspicious look. She slid the key in the lock and the door clicked. Opening it, she was instantly hit with a floral scent. She pushed the door open more and stepped inside. On the table where the champagne had been before now sat a tray with two bottles of red wine, goblets, and a thin vase of red and pink roses. Looking to the main sitting area, a huge bouquet of roses and peonies sat on the coffee table, the tray of coffee from this morning cleared away. As Emilia moved fully into the room, Magnus slid in behind her, letting the door close with a clack. She turned toward the bed area where a string of red and pink petals had been trailed along the floor from the steps leading up to the bed to being scattered all over the perfectly made bed itself.  
“Magnus,” she breathed. “Did you?”  
She turned to look at him. He had slipped over to the coffee table, setting down the cup and bag of treats, and already had his shoes kicked off.  
He smiled. “I thought it might… well, you said peonies were your favorite. And the roses traditionally -- do you like it?”  
Emilia walked to him slowly, dropping the keycard on the table as she moved around the room, her gaze locked on his. She slipped her thongs off, kicking them under one of the chairs as she came around to face him.  
“You’re not bad at the pre-foreplay foreplay either,” she smiled.  
She almost leapt into his arms, and he caught her, lifting her off the floor as they embraced.  
“It’s beautiful,” she murmured in his ear as he set her down. “Thank--”  
She didn’t get to finish before his lips were on hers. His arms snaked around her back and held her tight, their bodies pressing against each other. Their pulses increased as they tasted each other. After a minute of intense grasping and kissing, Magnus slowed their pace, his touches and kisses easing them to a more still plane.  
“So,” he whispered, kissing her quickly on her cheek, then nose, then eyebrow, before pulling back to look in her eyes. “What’s your pleasure?”  
She smiled, running her hands around from his back to his waist. “You sure you’re up for this -- I mean bruises and all?”  
“If I don’t get some good bruises from this, I’m going to be a bit disappointed,” he smiled.  
“I mean it,” she sighed. “I want you to be able to enjoy this to the fullest.”  
He took one of her hands in his and brought it to his lips. “No punching, kicking, or stabbing, and I’ll be fine. Promise. Look.” He pulled away from her and whipped his shirt off. “See?” He said, pointing to the fading bruise on his abdomen. “Almost gone. And,” he reached out and drew her hand to his side, smoothing her fingers over it. “Doesn’t hurt.”  
“You sure?” She asked as her hand traced over the darker spots of the bruise, her gaze flickering up to meet his.  
“Mia, I need you. I want you. Before I burst. I swear, I am fine. If you’re not then just say-- oh, fuck.”  
His exclamation came as she pressed against him, her tongue flicking across a nipple as her other hand shot to his crotch, giving his hardening cock a squeeze. He scooped her into his arms as her mouth latched onto his pec, licking and kissing all around his fairly toned muscle and nipple. He carried them to the large couch, laying her down underneath him. Her hand instantly started working him through his jeans and he moaned.  
“God, Mia,” he breathed. For a moment he let her hands and mouth work his midsection, hovering over her body, his muscles flexing with each sharp inhale her caresses caused. When he could bear it no longer, he shifted himself down slightly so he could reach down and tilt her chin up to meet his lips. As their lips met, he pressed himself on top of her. She devoured his hungry kisses, meeting each swipe or thrust of his tongue with her own. He felt her heart pounding against his chest as her hands moved around to his waist. One slid up his back, fingers skimming along his taut muscles. The other drifted below the band of his jeans, grabbing one of his cheeks and squeezing it firmly. His grip tightened around her waist and he hoisted her off the couch. Her legs locked around his waist as he carried her toward the bed. He set her down just before the stairs.  
“I want you to feel these,” he said as he eased her to the floor, her feet settling on top of the petals.  
She ran her toes over a few, then squeezed them over a clump, lifting them a couple inches off before unclenching her toes and letting them drop back to the floor.  
“Nice?” Magnus asked, leaning down to kiss her shoulder, sliding the collar of her shirt over to connect his lips to skin.  
“Mmm,” she replied. After he kissed her, she turned around to face him. “When we’re done on the bed, I want you to take me here.”  
“We may not be done on the bed for hours.”  
“Good,” she smiled, just as he leaned down to kiss her again.  
They took their time moving back to the bed, until finally Magnus picked her up and rather easily tossed her back onto the bed.  
“Caveman,” she exclaimed with a laugh.  
Magnus huffed, then began to make growling sounds as he crawled up on the bed. A hand slid up Emilia’s leg, the firmness of his grasp making Emilia still under his touch.  
“Am I?” He snarled as his hand moved higher, and he started positioning himself over her.  
Emilia gave a soft smile and shook her head. “No.”  
“You sure?” He asked, straddling her and running his hands over her waist to just below her breasts.  
“Not this time,” she confirmed, placing one of her hands over his and sliding it up onto her breast.  
He kneaded it softly, then leaned in toward her. Emilia raised her head up to meet his lips. As they kissed, Magnus guided her so they were both on their sides. Their hands slid along each other’s bodies, exploring and teasing. Magnus ran his hands up her shirt, this time taking the bottom hem in his hands and pulling it up. Emilia raised herself up to help his eager removal of it. As she settled back down, his mouth moved to the tops of her breasts, kissing them as he eased down the straps of her bra with his fingers. He reached back with one hand and unhooked the clasps. She shifted herself, and nudged his with her knee onto his back. She knelt beside him, letting him slide the bra off and toss it away. He drank in her chest, her nipples hardening under his gaze. Reaching one hand up, he caressed her flesh, soft at first, but as he placed a hand on her hip to ease her back beside him, his touch became more firm. He kissed her neck and collarbone, then down to the swell of her breasts. When he first flicked his tongue over a nipple, Emilia sighed, winding a hand in his hair. She encouraged the attention of his mouth on her breasts, moving with expert precision over every inch of them.  
Slowly, his mouth trailed kisses lower, over her waist, down to her hips, as his hands slid up her thighs, pushing her skirt higher. In a flash, he tugged the skirt downward, the elastic waistband slipping easily over her hips and ass. Her legs helped as his hands pulled it lower, and she kicked it off as his gaze trailed up her legs and higher. He looked up into her eyes after a brief study of the area between her legs, and she blushed.  
Magnus grinned, then dipped his head down, his curls falling forward and brushing her lower abdomen as his lips gently kissed the flesh just above her pussy. His tongue slipped out, easing down further to her folds. The rest of his mouth soon followed, and Emilia gasped when he ran his tongue along the length of her slit, then sucked her sensitive bud.  
Magnus laughed, a low, throaty sound that vibrated through her thighs. He tilted his head slightly to look at her face and she smiled down at him. One hand sought hers and their fingers entwined as he turned his attention back to her pussy. His licks, sucks, and kisses worked her to a peak, panting and softly moaning his name. When he finally slid a finger inside her, her hips bucked and he pulled his other hand from her grasp to hold her hips down firm on the bed. He worked his finger within her, then inserted a second while still using his mouth to make her upper body writhe on the bed. When she moved a hand to grasp at a breast, Magnus looked up and clicked his teeth.  
“That’s my job,” he said firmly, shifting his hand from her waist upwards to massage her breast. His fingers toyed with her nipple as his other hand worked its two fingers inside her. He focused on these ministrations for a moment, lifting his head to watch her face. As she gazed at him, she felt herself nearing the brink. Magnus, sensing her release, pulled his fingers out and sucked them into his mouth. She gave a small whimper and he chuckled.  
“Mia,” he smiled. “My dearest, Mia. You taste divine.” He trailed kisses up her body to her mouth where she pulled his head to her lips and tasted herself on his tongue.  
“I could taste you all day,” he murmured as they continued kissing. “But please…”  
“Please what?” She asked, planting a soft kiss on his temple as he nuzzled her neck with his lips.  
He took one of her hands and guided it to the bulge in his trousers. Emilia switfly undid his fly, easing the zipper down to free his straining erection. Magnus raised himself up to push his pants down his hips, then rolled to his back to kick them off. Emilia had shifted, moving to take him in her mouth, but he placed his hands on her shoulders.  
“No, love. Not this time.”  
Emilia reached a hand out and her fingers teased the head of his cock, her middle finger sliding along the tip and edging the precum over it. “Do you think I’m not--”  
“Don’t,” Magnus replied. “Anything you say is going to either discourage yourself or tempt me into giving in to something I desperately desire.”  
“But if you desire it, then why not let me--”  
“Because I need to be inside you more,” he growled. “I _need_ you, Mia. Please.”  
Emilia looked up at him, adoring and just a little bit teasing. “Are you asking to fuck me?”  
“I’m asking to make love to you.” His voice trembled with emotion, and Emilia forgot her fingers were still teasing his cock. She moved her hand, sliding it up his torso, over his chest, to rest on his shoulder.  
“Even better,” she smiled, and pulled him to her lips. He shifted himself back on top of her, their kisses deepening as he moved his hand back between her legs. He slid his fingers along her folds again, dipping a single digit inside her before withdrawing it and sliding his hand along his shaft.  
He began teasing her with his cock, sliding the head between her lips, not entering, just coating his dick with her juices.  
Emilia’s hand moved behind his head, winding through his hair. “Magnus,” she murmured as he teased her entrance. His swollen head eased over her clit and she moaned.  
“Do you want me?” He asked, his tone full of desire.  
She moaned and rocked her hips upward, the tip of him sliding into her entrance.  
“Say it,” he said. “Please, just say it.”  
Emilia’s eyes fluttered open and she looked into his eyes. “I want you inside me, Magnus,” she breathed. “I need you inside me. I need to feel you buried -- oh, god.”  
A sharp moan escaped her lips as Magnus pushed several inches inside her. He held there, his gaze locked with hers, as her breathing steadied.  
“More?”  
She nodded and he eased another few inches inside, almost completely within her. She shifted her legs, not quite wrapping them around his waist. They kissed, slow and controlled, as Magnus pulled his hips back, withdrawing just a bit before pushing all the way to the hilt. As he buried his cock fully inside her, Emilia clutched at his shoulders and neck.  
“So good,” she breathed. “God, Magnus,” she said, arching her back as he gave one gentle rock forward of his hips.  
He brought his lips to hers again and they began a slow rhythm, learning each nerve of each other’s most intimate parts. Kisses mingled with moans as Emilia’s legs tightened around his midsection. It wasn’t long before their pace increased, Magnus’ hand moving down to rub her clit as he thrust into her. Her hips met his time and again as her fingers trailed over his back, shoulders, and neck, often entwining in his unruly locks.  
Emilia felt herself near the breaking point and cried out softly. “Magnus,” she moaned. “I’m--”  
“So am I,” he breathed, his lips ghosting over her neck.  
“Can we,” she gasped. “Together?”  
He looked at her and grinned, “Won’t know until we try.”  
He picked up speed, pounding into her as his fingers worked her clit. Her fingers grasped his shoulders. He pressed his forehead to hers, their eyes locked.  
Emilia felt his cock twitch inside her and moaned. The next thing she knew, her body trembled and she was overtaken by her orgasm. As it ripped through her, she cried out his name. That, and her walls contracting around his cock, was all Magnus needed for release and he slammed inside her one more time as his cock jerked and spurted within her. They clung to each other, riding out their orgasms and tremors. As each one subsided, their grips on each other loosened slightly. Magnus stayed buried inside her and their lips found each other again. After a deep kiss, Magnus pulled back to gaze at Emilia. A light sheen coated both their faces, as did the glow of utter satisfaction. Magnus couldn’t help the grip that spread across his face; it felt as though it sprung all the way up through his body.  
Emilia giggled, ruffling his hair with her fingers. “Looks like we’re more together than we let ourselves think.”  
Magnus chuckled, then kissed her. “Can I keep you?” He whispered as their lips parted.  
“Only if I can keep you, too,” she whispered back.  
He smiled before kissing her forehead and rolling onto his back. Emilia shifted to her side as he sighed, tucking an arm beneath his head. She reached behind and grasped a few petals. Bringing her hand forward, she blew the petals in his face. She laughed as Magnus sputtered, two of them having landed in his mouth.  
“Don’t you dare think we’re done,” she teased as he turned his head.  
His glare quickly turned into a look of mischief. “Done? Darling, we’re just starting.”


	28. Chapter 28

Emilia smiled, moving her hand to run her fingertips over Magnus’ chest. She propped herself up on her other hand as Magnus sighed. His hand hovered over hers, tracing the back of her hand with his fingertips as hers traced along his chest. After a moment, she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. His arms wrapped around her, easing her on top of him. They held each other as their kisses went from playful to exploring to yearning. Emilia moved down to his neck, then his chest, her kisses becoming lighter as she trailed them down his midsection. She paid special attention to his hips bones and the sweep of muscles leading toward his thighs.  
His cock had already become semi-hard again, arching just slightly above his legs as Emilia teased her lips around his pelvis. Magnus reached for a pillow and shoved it under his head, watching Emilia as her lips teased and pleasured him in equal measure. His gazed fixed on her head, watching every movement she made with fascination and longing. When she finally swiped her tongue over the head of his now swollen, turgid cock, he inhaled sharply.  
“Tease,” he moaned as she swiftly moved up to place more kisses near his hip.  
“Oh, really?” She replied as she moved back toward his cock. “See, I don’t think so,” she smiled up at him.  
She swirled her middle finger over the very tip again and he growled. “Now, see, this is a bit of teasing. And this,” she added as she slid her forefinger and thumb around the head and eased it slowly down his shaft about halfway, then stopped and moved her hand away.  
“Mia--”  
“Oh, and this,” she cut in, lifting his cock slightly with her fingers and kissing his sac. She then ran her tongue along the entire length of his shaft before raising herself up on her arms, smiling.  
“Right. That’s it,” Magnus said as he shifted forward, his arms grabbing hers. He flipped her onto her back. Giggling, Emilia batted his hands away as he made a couple attempts to tickle her.  
“Stop it,” she laughed.  
Magnus grabbed a handful of petals and blew them in her face. Emilia’s hands shot up to block them, still laughing as he bent down and kissed her hip. He picked up another petal and twirled it in his fingers. “You asked for this,” he said, then licked his lips.  
“For what?”  
He trailed the petal across her stomach and she giggled again. “Magnus, please.”  
He placed a firm hand on her hip, the other sliding the petal across her abdomen toward her breasts. “Please, what?” He asked, tracing along her skin with the petal, up one breast and sweeping it across her nipple.  
Emilia bit her bottom lip, trying not to show the shift from giggly excitability to wanton lust. Magnus lifted his gaze to her eyes. His eyes searched hers briefly, and he smiled.  
“Please, what?” He repeated, moving the petal to her other nipple, dragging it across her hardening bud and swirling around her areola.  
“Please,” she breathed, unable to make herself continue.  
Magnus slid the petal down between her breasts, and continued lower, along her side and across her hip. When the petal grazed her inner thigh, she tried to raise her hips, but his other hand still held her down firmly.  
“Please, what,” his tone had gone from taunting and playful to commanding. The petal traveled up and over her now pulsing pussy to her other thigh. Magnus looked up at her face again, his gaze intense, matching hers. He brought the petal to the top of her lips and slid it between them, brushing across her clit and along the slick folds. His fingers ghosted over her lips as he drew the petal back up and Emilia moaned softly.  
“Please touch me,” she whispered.  
“What was that?” He asked, bringing the petal up and twirling it between their gazes.  
She shifted one of her hands from her side, where they had both been gripping the duvet, to brush her fingertip over the petal. “Touch me. Please.”  
He let the petal drop and it fluttered to her stomach.  
“With what?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Emilia was breathing deeply, trying to quell the lust inside her. She knew the game he was playing, and she deserved the taunting after what she’d done to him the past couple days, but she also knew how to play him… and yet her body was not cooperating with her mind. Her mind argued for control, a battle of wills between them. Her body ached for his touch, any touch it said, just to feel him against her, beside her, within her.  
 _Please_ , her body whimpered, _please more_.  
 _You’re not empty without him_ , part of her mind shot back.  
 _Yes_ , another voice answered -- both body and mind, now of one accord. _You are now._  
All this happened in the blink of an eye in Emilia’s mind, and she sighed. She reached her hand down and ran her fingers through Magnus’ curls. His gaze had kept locked with hers and he saw the shift in her. She didn’t want to give him full control, but she needed him as much as he needed her. That alone made his heart pound, but when she reached down and toyed with his hair, so sweet and relenting, he could not tease her anymore.  
He slinked upwards, placing soft kisses on each of her breasts, the side of her neck, her cheek, and finally her lips.  
“Tell me,” he murmured as he kissed his way to her ear. He nibbled on her earlobe, hitting a cluster of sensitive nerves and her fingers entwined in his hair at the base of his skull.  
“I want you inside me again,” she whispered.  
He kissed her jaw, then pressed himself up, smiling down at her. “Don’t have to tell me that twice.”  
He nudged her hip with his hand. They rolled over so she was on top of him. Emilia sat up, straddling his lap, and he sat up as well.  
He put his hands on her hips. “I’m all yours.”  
She kissed him, her fervent desire driving each touch of her lips and hands as she reached between them to stroke his rigid, throbbing cock several times. They both moaned when she brushed the head across her swollen lips. She eased down with his shaft between her lips, and moved her hips back and forth, her hands sliding up his chest. Her pussy slid back and forth along his dick and Magnus gripped her hips a bit harder. Her back arched and he kissed her exposed neck, and farther down. When his lips met one of her nipples, she moved her hand between them again and eased his tip inside her folds. She pressed her hips down, enveloping his head. Slowly she eased down, taking him in inch by inch and grinding her hips in a rhythm which countered the sucking of his lips on her breast. When he was fully within her, they both sighed and wrapped their arms around each other. For a moment they remained locked in their embrace. Then Emilia rocked her pelvis forward, the slight, unexpected motion causing his cock to twitch inside her.  
She began riding him, his arms loosening their grasp so he could pull back enough to look at her, to kiss her, to watch her breasts bounce and rub against his chest. He placed one hand on the bed, leaning back slightly and starting to match her bounces with thrusts.  
Their hands sought one another and clasped together. Emilia leaned back a bit, relying on Magnus’ strong arms to keep their upper bodies mostly vertical. She changed her rhythm, slowing down and adding more of a rotating motion to her hips and Magnus moaned.  
“You are divine,” he purred, his gaze flickering over her body.  
She smiled. “Slow is good?”  
“Everything is good right now.”  
She pulled them together, caressing his neck with her fingers. She kissed him, deep and full of longing as she slowly stilled her motions.  
Magnus pulled back. “What is it?”  
Her eyes shimmered as she looked at him. “Can I make a request?”  
“Of course,” he said, brushing back a section of her hair from her shoulder.  
She kissed him again, easing off his lap as she did. She rolled to her side, then onto her back and scooted up the bed. Magnus turned to watch her as she grabbed two pillows and slid them under her hips. She took another and gave it a couple punches before sticking it beneath her head. Magnus smiled, watching her legs part once the pillows were in place. He shifted over, getting between her legs. He dipped his head down once, swiping his tongue between her lips and sucking her clit before rising. Emilia moaned his name as he positioned himself at her entrance. He ran his tip between her lips a few times, watching her hands clutch the petals and duvet. He adjusted himself once more, guiding one of her legs to rest on his hip, and then he slid into her, hitting the back wall deep inside.  
Expletives shot from them both, and then he slid back out before pushing in fully again. Emilia opened her eyes.  
“Magnus,” she murmured.  
“Hmmm?”  
“No more slow.”  
All trace of request had left her tone, replaced with an adamant need to fulfill her desire. That need flooded into Magnus, as though their bodies spoke of one accord. He gave a single nod, leaned in for one more kiss, then began his assault.  
He slammed deep into her, again and again, letting his desire drive his pace. He watched her clutch at the covers and petals, her back arching even with her hips tilted up. He felt as though he hit deeper and deeper within her as he continued. Her breathing turned to pants, her chest heaving as her pussy started to twitch. Magnus clamped his teeth together, willing himself to bring her to release first. One hand still on her leg, hooked around his hip, he caressed it slowly, his touch at odds with his thrusting pelvis. He moved his other hand to the top of her pussy and started to rub, his fingers massaging the top of her folds and down to her clit.  
A string of delicious curse words poured from Emilia’s mouth and brought a smile to Magnus’ lips.  
“Don't stop,” she panted.  
He obliged her by speeding his thrusts, his balls hitting her ass. Her head tilted back as a wave of pleasure hit. Magnus kept his pace as she screamed, barely holding himself from the edge of release as her muscles clenched around his cock. He knew he would not last much longer, and just as Emilia began to recover, he grabbed her waist, slamming his hips against her. Her eyes flew open.  
“Turn over,” he growled, and for a second he thought she meant to taunt him further as a smile teased the corners of her mouth. Yet she obeyed and as she wriggled from his grasp, he let his hands slide over her hips and down over her ass. She shifted herself to her hands and knees, then bowed deeper in front, resting on her forearms with her rear pointed directly at his cock. He slid his head over her lips again, coating his dick with her juices, and then slipped easily inside her. Her inner walls still trembled from the orgasm as he pushed balls-deep into her. Gripping her hips, his own resumed the pistoning rhythm.  
After a moment of the sounds of skin slapping skin and mutual moans, Emilia started to giggle.  
Magnus slowed his pace, leaning across her back. “What?”  
Her face was turned to the side, pressed into a pillow, her hair splayed partly across it. He brushed it aside as her laughter subsided.  
“I am so fucking happy,” she cooed. One of her hands reached back to ruffle his curls. “So fucking happy to be... “ she giggled again. “Fucking.”  
“You’re delirious,” he laughed. His hands slid up from her hips, and took both of her hands. He brought them together against her back, clasping them in one of his. His other hand moved to her hair, gently gathering it in his hands near her shoulder blades. He gave her hair a playful tug, and her wrists a more firm one, pulling her off the pillow.  
“You slowed down,” she moaned as her nipples brushed over petals and the fabric of the duvet.  
“Not for long,” he replied, as he pulled back then thrust forward hard, and quickly building up speed again.  
His one hand twisted around her hair and his other released her wrists. He snaked that arm around her waist and hoisted her up so her back pressed against his chest. His hand moved to her breast and kneaded it firmly, his fingers toying with her nipple. He had to shift the angle of his thrusts and she began pushing back against them. His lips found their way to her neck, kissing sucking and nibbling.  
“Fuck, Magnus,” she urged. “This is too fucking much.”  
“Is it?” He growled as he squeezed her tit hard.  
“No,” she whimpered. “More. Please.”  
He bit her neck softly as he let his hand drop between her legs. He rubbed her, hard and steady. “Cum for me again, Mia. Let me feel that slick little pussy squeeze my cock.”  
Her moans turned to whimpers, then her hips bucked forward, but he pressed her back against him. He gripped her waist as the wave hit her, her body starting to tremble from the power of her orgasm. As she cried his name again, he grunted, unable to restrain himself any longer. He released her waist and she fell forward, catching herself with her arms. Magnus gripped her hips and pounded into her hard and fast, feeling himself near to exploding.  
“Yes,” she urged. “Do it. Fucking cum inside me again. Give me everything.”  
“Oh, fuck,” he roared as he felt his balls contract and then exploded deep inside her. “Fuck me,” he cried as Emilia whimpered while another small orgasm surged through her. He pushed himself to the hilt and stopped, buried deep as her pussy milked his seed. As the last jet hit her walls, Emilia moved a hand to her back. Magnus reached for it and held her hand, both of them heaving.  
Her hand withdrew from his as she slid forward, his cock sliding out of her. He sank back on his heels, then placed his hands on his knees.  
They both began to laugh. Emilia rolled over onto her back to look at him, their bodies covered in petals and sweat. She nudged his leg with her toe. “More?”  
“Yes, please,” he grinned.


	29. Chapter 29

Three hours and a good several orgasms later, they lay entangled in each other’s arms on the floor in front of the bed, petals and bedding strewn everywhere. Magnus kissed the side of Emilia’s head as she leisurely ran her fingers over his chest.   
“Hungry,” he murmured, both a question and a statement.   
“Mmm, yeah. But…”  
“But what?”  
“It’s problematic,” she sighed.  
“How so?”  
She moved her head to look at him. “I’d love to go down to the restaurant, eat a good meal, have some more wine, something stronger even, and request the room get a bit of a spruce up.”  
“Sounds good to me.”  
“But for us to go anywhere requires showering and, well…”  
She drifted and he raised an eyebrow. Then, comprehending, he laughed. “You are insatiable.”  
“Am I?” She asked as her hand drifted down lower.  
“It wasn’t a complaint,” he smiled as his laughter faded, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. He kissed her fingertips as he continued. “Question is, how hungry are you?”  
“For food or for…” She smiled as he laughed again.   
“Food, darling. Focus, please.”  
She ran her foot along his calf. “I am focused.”  
He tilted his head down and kissed her, tasting her. “On food,” he smiled.   
“But you’re naked, and I’m naked and in order to get food we have to be naked in the shower, and -- what the shit?!?”  
Her exclamation came at Magnus quickly rising, sweeping her in his arms. “Fine. If that’s how it is.”  
He sailed down the several steps to the main area and into the bathroom. “Now,” he said as he set her down on the counter. “We have two options.”  
She nudged his hip with her foot and he took a step back.  
“Option one, we get in that shower together, get lost in each other again, get dizzy from a lack of sustenance and too much steam, pass out and have to be sent to the emergency center.”  
She rolled her eyes. “Come on.”  
“Or,” he stressed by taking one of her hands. “We could each shower quickly, go downstairs and enjoy a nice dinner, have them make the room up again, come back up here…” He moved closer, sliding his free hand up her thigh. “And enjoy that spacious jet tub together.”  
“Awww,” she purred. “Did I wear you out?”  
Magnus pursed his lips and she laughed.   
“Alright, fine,” she sighed. “I suppose you’re right.”  
He took a step back and she hopped off the counter, moving toward the shower with her hips swaying in a manner that would cause a nun to blush even were Emilia fully clothed.   
“God, I love you,” Magnus sighed as he reached a hand behind his head to run through his hair, then stretched his arms up. Emilia turned around and smiled after she stepped into the shower, her eyes trailing down from his face to his already semi-hard member. She glanced back up to his eyes and he shook his head. “No, darling. Not yet.”  
She smiled and slid the door closed. The water turned on a few seconds later, and Magnus relieved himself, then washed his hands in the sink. He turned to watch her in the shower again, this time appreciating her form in a new light. He had learned her body intimately these past few hours, and yet it still fascinated him. He found himself hoping it always would.   
Once they had both showered and dressed (with a good amount of touching and teasing in the process), Magnus rang down to the lobby, asking if they could have their room made up while at dinner. After receiving confirmation, he clasped a hand around Emilia’s waist and guided her out the door.   
“A little anxious now, are we?” She asked with a laugh.   
Once in the hall, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and gave a gentle squeeze. “Sooner we eat, sooner we can get back to… you know,” He said as he leaned down to kiss her neck.  
She slipped out of his arms, turning to walk backward down the hall. “To what?” She grinned.  
He smiled with a devious glint in his eye and raised his hands, circling his index finger and thumb of one hand and thrusting his other index finger between them, and she giggled again.   
They went downstairs to the restaurant, sitting at a corner table in the back. After ordering salads and drinks, they lapsed into a gentle silence. Magnus watched Emilia as she looked around the room, her gaze flickering over the few couples and two families also dining.   
“I’m going to have to enlist you for observation duty next time I’m assigned,” he remarked after a moment.  
She glanced back to him. “You wish.”  
Magnus grinned as Emilia reached for her glass and sipped her water. The waiter returned with salad and wine, then left them again. Emilia watched Magnus as he took a sip of his wine.   
“Stop that,” he said under his breath as he took a second sip.  
“What?”  
“You know what,” he said, setting his glass down again and taking his napkin to place in his lap.  
Emilia pursed her lips, shaking her head.   
Magnus leaned a bit across the table. “Stop looking at me like I’m on the menu.”  
“Are you not?” She asked, her gaze steady and taunting.  
“Dessert only,” he quipped before leaning back and taking a sip of his wine.   
She took a sip of hers, keeping her tantalizing gaze locked with his. “Is that a hard and fast rule for always?” She asked as she set down her glass.  
Magnus winked before scooting his chair forward. As he took his first bite of salad, Emilia slid her foot out of her ballet flat and slid it over his knee.  
“No,” Magnus said firmly between salad bites. He brought one hand down and placed it on her ankle. “Not now. It won’t work.”  
“What won’t?” she asked as she stabbed bit of greens.   
“Trying to beat me to the punch,” he replied, sliding his fingers along the front of her leg.   
Emilia smiled before taking another bite of salad. Magnus gently massaged her calf, then shifted her leg off him. “You know you do that, right?”  
“Do what?”  
“Distract when you don’t want to confront, or give up control.”  
“I confront,” she protested.  
“On your terms, and it’s more about the control.”  
Emilia glared at him briefly before replying. “I wasn’t in control upstairs.”  
Magnus held her gaze as he took a sip of his wine. “I noticed,” he said with a soft smile as he set the glass down.  
“Detective,” she countered as she slid her foot back into her shoe. “I was not aware your interrogation would extend after your duty had been fulfilled.”  
“Is that what you think?”  
Emilia studied him for a moment, then bowed her head. “Sorry. Personal digs are another defense.”  
“Mia,” he said, reaching across the table to clasp her hand. She shifted her gaze up to his but kept her head down. “Don’t push me away now.”  
“I’m not trying -- I don’t want to.”  
He ran his thumb over the top knuckles of her hand, coaxing her to raise her head. When she did, he brought the hand to his lips.   
“Emilia, I feel closer to you than… than I’ve ever really thought possible, particularly after the seemingly short time we’ve been attached, but it’s not just passion or some white knight complex, and I know you know that. So don’t -- just let me in, please.”  
“I have,” she murmured. “More than you know. You think I’ve told you I love you without meaning it?”  
“No, of course not. I just think you’re scared, of us, of all of this, and I am too. I’m just asking for you to show that vulnerability when it comes. Let us be scared together.”  
Emilia’s gaze softened. “You realize how ridiculous that sounds.”  
“Doesn’t lessen the message,” he shrugged.   
“No,” she sighed. “It doesn’t. I’m probably still not going to make it easy, you know.”  
“Oh, I know,” he smiled. “And we’ll hit my own walls eventually, I’m sure. But don’t doubt me, love, or how much I care about you.”  
“Ditto,” she said, returning his smile.  
“And stop trying to seduce me before I have a chance to seduce you.”  
“I’m not making a promise on that one, but I’ll try to reign it in a bit,” she winked.  
“Thank you,” he said as the waiter arrived with their meal.   
They ate in relative silence until the concierge came to their table between the meal and dessert to let them know the room had been cleaned and made up again. They gave their thanks and the concierge left.   
“So,” Emilia smiled. “Bath time after dessert?”  
“If you want.”  
“You suggested it.”  
“I did.”  
She eyed him for a moment. “I’ve been good. Why’d you go all laconic on me again?”  
Magnus shifted in his chair. “I’ve got dessert to… it’ll be fine.”  
“What’re you--” she stopped herself and then casually knocked a fork off the table. “Whoops.”  
“Mia, don’t--” he tried, but she’d already leaned over to grab the fork beside her seat.   
She looked across under the table and giggled. Rising back in her chair, she placed the fork at the edge of the table and felt the blush rising in her cheeks. She bit her lip, trying to stifle another laugh.   
“Shut up,” he grumbled.  
She held her hands up. “I didn’t say anything, or do anything for that matter.”  
“You didn’t need to.”  
“Mmmmm… must be some active imagination you have there.” Her smile teased but her eyes were alight with passion.  
“You’ll just have to see,” he said, finally starting to relax.  
“I look forward to it.”  
“Is that a challenge?”  
“No,” she said, shaking her head. “I’d explain further, but I don’t want you more… excited.”  
“Will you tell me when we get back to the room?”  
“Will you indulge me in bath time?”  
“Indulge? It will be my extreme pleasure.”  
The waiter returned with their dessert and a small bottle of icewine, and once he’d gone, the pair toasted to the continuation of their explorations, both physical and emotional. The combination of wine, fruit, and chocolate eased them back into casual conversation and Magnus managed to get his arousal under control in time for them to finish and return to the room. The concierge gave them another bottle of chilled icewine as they passed through the lobby and offered a blooming white rose to Emilia. She took it with thanks and she and Magnus managed a calm saunter back to their suite.


	30. Chapter 30

Once back in the suite, they took a moment to observe the thorough cleaning job done by the staff.

"Impressive," Emilia said with a small smile.

Magnus nodded to a chilling bottle of wine in a bucket on the table. "You think they think we're honeymooning?"

"You're the one who's arranged everything. You tell me."

Magnus shuffled his shoes off, shrugging. "I may have been vague on some details."

"Magnus, how much is this actually costing you?"

"Shh, love. Don't worry about that. Really. Discounted accommodations are a speciality of mine and besides, I need this vacation as much as you do."

"But-" she attempted, silenced by his lips pressing against hers.

"Will you tell me now?" He whispered between soft kisses.

"About?"

"That little secret you didn't want to divulge at dinner."

She turned in his arms, leaning her head back against his chest. His lips kissed the side of her head, then her neck. His mouth began to work the flesh where her shoulder and neck met, just above her collarbone and she moaned softly.

"When you touch me, those soft touches and caresses that almost ghost over my skin…"

"Yes," he whispered before returning to his work as she wound a hand up behind his neck.

"Or this… God, this."

"Yes?"

"If you found the right word, the right breath, the right look in those moments, I'm pretty sure you could undo me."

He stopped and turned her back in his arms to face him. "And by 'undo' you mean?"

"You know what."

"I do."

"But you want me to say it."

He nodded as a soft smile lit up his face.

"You could send me into the throes of a fiery orgasm."

"Now that," he grinned as he swept her into his arms, "is something I'd like to perfect."

* * *

Another day passed in the leisure of the room, exploring and enjoying one another. By nightfall, however, Emilia got a bit restless. After dinner, she plopped down in Magnus' lap on the couch.

"What do you say to getting out for a bit?"

"Where to?"

She shrugged. "A dance club?"

"A club?" Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, a club."

He huffed, but she continued to look at him, challenging.

"Darling, if you want us to grind up against each other while slightly intoxicated under dim, smoky lights to beat-heavy music, we can probably arrange to do that here. And to better music."

"Yes," she said, a smile spreading across her face. "But here I can't show you off."

"Oh, so I'm the one to be put on display?"

"Well, if you prefer, I could-"

"No," he cut in, holding up a hand.

She smirked before running a hand up his arm. "Magnus, what have you got against it?"

"Well, let's see, there's the bizarre lighting, obnoxious music, roofied drinks, heavy drugs-"

"You sound like a stuffy old copper," she snickered.

She snaked her hand behind his neck and pulled his lips to hers before he could offer a retort. She teased him with her tongue, her other hand sliding down his back, and lower.

"Mia," he breathed.

"Come dance with me," she purred before melding their lips again.

"I don't think dancing is what you really want," he growled before his hands began roaming over her body.

"Mmmmm, it most certainly is," she countered between kisses. "And more."

She slipped from his arms and off the couch just before reaching the moment of declothing and stepped back.

"Really?" Magnus huffed.

"Look, let's go for just a bit. Have a couple drinks, dance a few songs, I'll encourage you to feel me up on the dance floor, and if you want to go after that, we'll go. Find a nice, quiet bar to watch a match recap in, or you can carry me back here to fuck me senseless. Plus, it's '80s night. The music should be much less obnoxious."

"And the drug use?"

"You're out of your jurisdiction, detective," she smiled. "And I'm not in the habit of accepting anything at a club that I haven't seen prepared myself. Come on," she shifted toward him again, putting a sway in her hips accompanied by a little lip pout. "Please?"

They stared one another down briefly before Magnus sighed. "You promise that last bit if I hate it?"

"What, the coming back here to-"

"Yes."

She smiled again. "So long as you're not in such a foul mood that all you want to do is complain about how we could have done something better."

"You are the something better, darling."

"Alright, but you have to at least try to have fun."

"Fine."

Nearly two hours later, Magnus couldn't even hide that he was enjoying himself, in more ways than one. Emilia had nixed his first wardrobe choice in favor of his tightest jeans and a tighter t-shirt. Though he had looked more dapper in the outfit he chose, he wasn't complaining about the attention garnered from this outfit. Nor was he disapproving of how the tight pants kept his arousal constricted.

As for Emilia, her choice of short skirt with flirty ruffles and corseted top kept Magnus's hands dancing all over her. The cocktails were strong, the music danceable, and Magnus and Emilia's bodies worked almost as well on the dancefloor as they did in bed. Pairs of eyes would drift to the couple on occasion, and Magnus found he enjoyed it. Not that he felt like showing off (maybe a bit), but that he felt comfortable under others' gazes coupled with Emilia.

During a break, he watched Emilia getting them drinks at the bar from a small U-shaped booth against a wall. A few men approached her at the bar, sidling up to her amid the blue, green, and pink flashing lights to speak at her. She barely gave any of them a look. After one seemed not to take the hint, she looked over her shoulder and nodded toward Magnus. Between the look Magnus gave him and whatever she said to the guy, he skirted away without another word or glance in her direction.

She grabbed the drinks from the bar and headed back to the table.

"He was a handsome one."

"Who?"

Magnus nodded in the direction of the man Emilia had just dismissed, now sulking against a wall, gazing at the dance floor.

Emilia slid into the booth, setting the drinks on the table.

"Jealous?" She enquired, rubbing a hand on his leg.

"Should I be?" He asked with a slight smile.

Emilia leaned in, kissing his neck, then his jaw, before stating clearly in his ear, "I know this is new for us, being together, getting together, how we did it, but I need you to understand this."

He turned his head to look at her. "Mia, I didn't mean to-"

"I love you, Magnus. And that means only you. Until we come to a breaking point, at which time there will be talking before any action, I am yours. Completely. Doesn't mean I won't stop talking to other men, won't occasionally flirt for fun. I've got mates I hope you'll like. But make no mistake, all this," she took his hand, ran it over her thigh, up her waist, over a breast. Magnus swallowed as she shifted it over her heart and held it there. "All of it is yours. You don't have to feel the same, not yet. It's a lot to ask. But you need to know this about me."

"Emilia-"

"If you want to call it quits after this trip, I understand. Just please-"

He cut her off with a kiss, deep passionate, pulling her close. His hand clasped her neck, running a thumb over her cheek. He released her only when he felt the ache in his chest start to wane.

"Don't ever try that again."

"Try what?" Her face was flushed and she panted the words.

"Giving me an out after telling me what you really feel. It demeans us both. So please, don't. And for the record, everything you just said goes both ways." He snagged a drink off the table and handed it to her.

She took it, her eyes never leaving his as she sipped.

"I didn't mean to insinuate anything with my comment. I was only teasing." He picked up the other glass and took a sip. "And I certainly didn't intend to have this conversation, well, here."

He gestured toward the dance floor. "Especially not when we were having a good time." He took another sip. "So how long have you been holding that in?"

Emilia opened her mouth, then closed it. She took another sip, tears welling in her eyes. Magnus wiped one from her cheek after it fell.

"Do you want to go, love?"

She shook her head. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, then took another sip. When she opened her eyes they were clear. "Since the night I was alone without you," she stated simply. She took a large swig of her drink, then set it down.

"Now," she took his hand. "Since we've got that out of the way, let's get back to having fun."

She gave his hand a small tug as she slid out of the booth and he followed. Her hips swayed as she moved toward the dance floor. Magnus strode behind her, placing his hands on her hips. Once on the floor, the music segued to a slower song. Emilia turned to face Magnus, draping her arms over his shoulders. He kept his hands at her waist, tugging her close. He bent his head down, their foreheads touching. She smiled when the chorus to "Head Over Heels," began, tilting her head up. They kissed, sweet and tender, as they swayed. They continued this, swaying and kissing, through the song. When the music shifted again, they picked up their swaying until it turned into full out dancing. Through Michael Jackson, The Cure, Cyndi Lauper, and Madonna, they grooved along with the crowd.

During the next music shift, Emilia absented herself to the loo and Magnus grabbed two waters from the bar, then made for another booth. He downed half his water before Emilia returned. She slid in beside him again and his hand went to her thigh, rubbing it gently.

"Having a good time?"

She nodded. "You?"

He gave his reply by leaning in and kissing her neck. She reached for her water and took a few sips while Magnus worked his lips over her neck and shoulder. His hand massaged her leg, sliding her skirt up higher. After a moment, Emilia turned into his kiss, snaking a hand around to run through the curls at the base of his skull. He hummed with pleasure as her tongue teased his. His lips shifted to her ear and he gave the lobe a soft nibble.

"You should stop me."

"Why would I do that?"

His hand slid between her legs, teasing upwards.

"You want to do this here?"

"It isn't my plan."

She turned her head to look at him, smiling. "You have a plan?"

His fingers slid higher, the middle one running along her slit. Emilia's breathing became heavier as he teased her slick folds. She bit her lip to stifle a moan as one finger slipped inside, probing gently. Magnus withdrew his hand, sliding his finger into his mouth and gazing at her as he sucked it. He leaned close to her again.

"I want to taste you, darling. And I can keep teasing you here, or you can let me take you back to the hotel where I can bury my face in those delicious, slick lips."

"You're giving me a choice?"

"Always."

She leaned back, eyebrow raised.

"Alright, usually," he grinned. "But choose fast unless you want me to choose for you."

A small smile crossed her lips. "I think we've done enough talking tonight. How about showing what else that smart mouth of yours can do."

Without a word, Magnus slid out of the booth. Emilia adjusted her skirt and began to scoot out as well. Magnus held a hand out to her and she took it. He gently pulled her to standing, then slipped his other arm around her, hoisting her up and over his shoulder.

"Magnus!" She squealed as she folded herself over his back. He laughed and she playfully slapped his ass as he strode out of the club with her.


	31. Chapter 31

The cab ride back was a blur to Emilia, her senses flooded by Magnus teasing her relentlessly with his lips and hands. She saw the driver blush once when she caught him glancing in the rearview at them. Emilia just grinned at him. Magnus gave him a hefty tip when they arrived back at the hotel. She took off running as soon as her feet hit the ground and Magnus tripped after her.

Once inside their room, it almost crackled with desire. Magnus had already proved himself deft with his fingers, and having his cock buried inside her had quickly become a favored pleasure. His kisses were impassioned divinity. As those kisses led her to the bed again, she could feel his thirst to prove himself. If he knew how she craved him, he might have teased her longer.

He eased her onto the mattress, one hand running up her leg.

"We don't have to," he murmured softly after a tender kiss. Pulling back, he ghosted his fingers down her jawline.

"You nervous?" She smirked.

He smiled. " A bit. But I also don't want you to think we have to - that every night I need-"

"I'm the one who said if we didn't have fun out there that you could bring me back here and shag me senseless. So I don't think I'm in any position to accuse you of being an insatiable letch."

His smile turned into soft laughter.

"You want to taste me, and I want to be tasted," she continued. "I want to be devoured, truth be told. But we have time for all that and more. We don't have to rush." She lifted her head up to kiss him before settling herself back against a pillow. "Will you try something for me?"

"Anything."

"Close your eyes." He complied. "Take a deep breath. And another." He listened to her. "Now, what do you want, right now?"

His head tilted to the side a bit, considering. His eyes fluttered.

"Keep your eyes closed. Listen to yourself."

After a brief pause, he leaned in and kissed her, his lips brushing over hers, before he rolled onto his side beside her. His hand moved from her leg to rest on her hip.

"I want you," he said softly.

"You have me, darling," she smiled. "Specifics."

He took another deep breath, then sighed. "I want to taste you, or devour you, as you like. I want a shower, and a good cup of tea, and I want to fall asleep in your arms."

"No sex? I mean full on."

He opened his eyes. "No."

"OK," she smiled. When she kissed him this time, she shifted to her side, her hands reaching behind her to unzip her corset top. Magnus pulled her into an embrace, his lips promising more than his words. His hand drifted again down her leg, then up. As she finished unzipping her top, he worked the zipper down on her skirt. Her outfit slid off easily and was discarded off the side of the bed.

Once she was nude, Magnus pulled back to look at her. When his gaze met hers, he smiled. "Do you want me undressed, too?"

"Yes, please."

He ran his hand up along her arm, then gently rubbed her shoulder. "As you wish," he whispered before sliding off the bed. He tugged the t-shirt up and over his head, tossing it at her. She caught it with a laugh, then tossed it over the side of the bed. Her gaze flickered to his fingers unbuttoning his fly. For an instant as she licked her lips he wanted to feel them wrapped around his dick, but as soon as their eyes locked again his only desire was to pleasure her. He slid his jeans off, his hard cock throbbing, free of constriction. Emilia's gaze had softened, yet he could see the desire flaring in her flushed cheeks and swollen nipples.

"God, I adore you," he murmured.

He cheeks flushed a deeper pink. "How do you want me?"

One of her hands drifted down over the peak of a breast, then lower, hovering just below her hips. Magnus reached forward and snagged a pillow, then marched around to the foot of the bed. He dropped the pillow on the floor and settled onto his knees. Emilia scooted forward, her legs sliding off the bed on either side of him. She dragged a pillow with her, positioning it along her back. Propping herself on her elbows, she looked at Magnus, whose gaze was already locked on her glistening lips.

He started with just a taste, his tongue sweeping across her lips. He then proceeded to tease her, and himself, for several minutes, kissing her thighs and legs, even bringing the top of one foot to his lips. Emilia smiled as she watched him. When he released her leg, his hands slid up both to rest on her hips. He grinned before moving in, kissing her swollen lips. Emilia's hands gripped the cover as his kisses worked her, mimicking kisses they'd shared with their mouths. When he finally focused in, the fingers of one hand moving to assist his lips and tongue, Emilia faded into bliss. She fell back on the bed and sighed. One hand reached down to run through his hair, massaging and encouraging him to continue his delectable tortures.

Magnus hummed with delight as Emilia's breathy pants gave way to moans and murmurs of expletives. Her first orgasm came in a soft wave, her second a crashing cascade, and by her third, with Magnus having draped her legs over his shoulders, working himself with one hand while still aiding his mouth with the other, Emilia's cries drove him past the brink. His release came over the edge of the bed, hitting the bed spread and one streak along Emilia's left cheek.

They both took a moment to ease off the precipice of ecstasy before Magnus rose from his knees, shaking his legs a bit to release the built up stiffness. Emilia raised herself to sitting and reached for one of his hands, her unclasped legs dangling. He took it and she tugged him down on top of her, murmuring her thanks between kisses.

"Shower?" She asked after a few minutes of sated embracing.

"Mmmm," he replied. "Join me?"

"As you wish," she smiled.


	32. Chapter 32

The next morning, just after dawn, Magnus awoke to Emilia gently rubbing his jaw, massaging with her fingertips.   
“What’s this?” He mumbled as his groggy state made way to wakefulness.   
“I thought you could use a little massage,” she smiled before clasping his chin and kissing him. She shifted out of bed, naked, her hair rumpled in waves. Magnus followed her with his gaze as she moved around the bed, rubbing his calf, then his foot at the end of the bed. She worked her hands over both his legs, the duvet still covering him, massaging with skilled fingers.   
“You’ve done this before,” he said after a few minutes.   
“Mmmmhmm. Former boyfriend went to massage school, taught me a few things. Plus, I’ve always been very tactile. You like?”  
“More than like,” he beamed.   
A slow smile crossed her lips. The top of the duvet rested just above his hips and after a few more minutes of her ministrations, she crawled up on the bed, kneeling beside him. She leaned down and kissed his stomach, up to his chest. One of his hands drifted to her side. Running his fingers along the side of her hip, then down and back, he sighed.   
“I had a day planned for us, but you’re making it difficult to focus.”  
She sat up, looking at him questioningly. “More plans? Those have been going well.”  
Slipping off the bed, she tugged the hand that rested on her bottom to pull Magnus to sitting.   
“Come on then,” she smiled. “Let’s get to it.”  
Within an hour they were on the road. They spent the day wandering through Rothenberg and Hirschorn, taking in the architecture, churches, museums, and food. By the time they returned to the hotel it was after eleven and after a quick shared shower, they fell into an easy, exhausted sleep.   
The greeting which Magnus awoke to the following morning was more intimate than the previous one. He looked down to see Emilia kissing along his shaft, one hand gently wrapped around the base. When her tongue slid over the tip of his head, he wondered how he had slept through any of her touches. The gasp of pleasure mixed with surprise that escaped his lips cued Emilia to knowing he had woken up and she set to work immediately.   
“Mia,” he murmured.  
“Shhhh,” she replied, breath blowing lightly along his shaft. “Just enjoy.”  
“I am,” he said softly. “This is heaven, darling. I only-- fuck me.” Emilia swallowed half his cock in an instant, his head sliding along the top of her mouth. His hips bucked and she hummed in delight.   
“You’re good,” he breathed after a moment. “So good.” One of his hands drifted down, gathering her hair together. He wound it around his hand, gentle, not tugging, as her mouth continued to work him. Her hand moved along his shaft, her mouth sliding up and down, tongue trailing delicious counter motions. After a few minutes his hips rocked again and he felt himself tighten.   
“Mia,” he tried again. “Darling, I’m close. Please.”  
“Please, what?” She hummed as she pulled her mouth off him, then kissed the tip.  
His cock jerked. “Fuck, Mia,” he moaned. “I’m going to explode in your hair, all of your face if you don’t--”  
His words cut off with an exclamation as she moved her head and sucked at the sensitive skin at the base of his shaft, where it met his balls. They contracted and Magnus released a cry, jets shooting out, hitting his stomach and her hair. Emilia licked along his shaft as he kept cumming, then sucked the head back in her mouth as his spasms subsided. As Magnus’ breathing steadied again, she looked up at him, smiling.   
“I need a shower now. How about you?”

As Emilia emerged from the bathroom, toweling her hair, Magnus’ gaze climbed over her form. When he looked in her eyes, she smiled.   
“What is it?”  
He blushed. “Sometimes I see you and I feel like I’m dreaming. You are amazing, love.”  
She blinked a few times, then bunched up the towel, tossing it onto a chair. She bowed her head and Magnus stepped closer.   
“Mia, what did I say?”  
She shook her head. “I don’t feel amazing.”  
“What?”  
She looked up at him. “How does this work when we get back?”  
“You’re asking me this now? We still have over a week until--”  
“I’m not the one whose professional life has been in jeopardy ever since we kissed the first time. And you’ve said not to worry about it, but I don’t want to be any part of the reason you commit career suicide.”  
He moved to her, placing his hands on her arms, rubbing gently. “We stay together, just discreetly.”  
“You want to run the details of that by me, for clarity.”  
“Mia,” he sighed, shifting away. He sat on the couch and rubbed his hands on his knees.  
“I’m serious, Magnus. I don’t like the idea of hiding. Not after what we’ve been through, what we’ve already had to hide. But our relationship shouldn’t be a reason for you to get sacked. I know how it’s going to look to anyone who isn’t us. So there has to be a balance. A way for us to develop a healthy, viable relationship without having it broadcast to others.”  
He watched her for a moment, now steadily pacing the floor. He leaned back on the seat. “You know, that analytical writer brain of yours is really sexy.”  
“Magnus, focus please.”  
“I am, darling. Focused and listening and serious.” He gestured to her and she moved to the couch, sitting beside him. He put an arm around her and pulled her close. She leaned her head on his chest. “Drafting a set of rules just seems so…”  
“Cold?”  
“Particularly when I’d say that isn’t at all how our relationship could be described thus far.”  
“You did say we’d have to spend time apart as a couple.”  
“Slinking around and avoiding public contact is not what I meant.”  
“I’m open to alternatives.” She shifted to look up at him. “That’s why I want to talk about this now.”  
“On vacation?”  
“When we can be clear about what we want, what we expect, without hiding.”  
He met her lips with a sigh, easing her up and onto his lap, facing him. “All I want is you.”  
“Mutual,” she smiled as she pulled back, her hands draped over his shoulders. “But we should have some specifics, guidelines.”  
“When I told you you’re amazing, you shifted to this conversation.”  
“You’re deflecting.”  
“So are you, and not to go all schoolyard on you, but you did it first.” She looked away and he gently ran his hands over her hips. “You say you don’t want to hide, but you keep trying to hide from me.”  
She looked back, wounded. “I don’t want -- I’m not trying -- shit, I don’t know what I’m doing here, Magnus.” She made to shift off him and his grip tightened.   
“Please don’t slip away again. Tell me what you feel, what you want. I am in earnest when I say all I want is you. What do you want, Emilia?”  
Tears welled in her eyes and he reached a hand up to cradle her face.   
“I want you,” she whispered. “And I cannot explain how terrified that makes me.”  
Magnus stroked a finger along her cheek. “I know I said tell me how you feel, but I meant more how you feel about going forward with our relationship. There are emotional barriers for us both. That doesn’t make either of us less deserving of the other.”  
She turned her head back to look at him. “How did you--”  
“My interrogation skills may not be as honed as some, but when I’m this invested in someone I pay attention to details, all of them. I learned the hard way what happens when I don’t, and I think you have, too.”  
She nodded. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to turn your compliment into… this.”  
“I know, darling,” he smiled before kissing her softly. “Do you really want to settle this now?”  
“No,” she replied. “But I don’t really want to drag it out either.”  
“Alright. Can we at least go downstairs or to a cafe for lunch? Do this openly?”  
She leaned forward, clasping her hands behind his head as their lips connected. “Thank you,” she murmured.  
“For what?”  
“Being mine.”  
He smiled, leaning back and brushing a section of hair behind her ear. “You have no idea how mutual that feeling is.”  
“I’m trying, Magnus, I am.”  
“Shhh,” he soothed. “No more apologies today. I know you won’t break, and you know I won’t. And even if we crack a bit, or shatter altogether, we’ll support each other. Yes?”  
“Yes,” she affirmed, running her hands across his back before pulling him into an embrace.   
“Good.” He kissed the side of her head. “Food?”  
She nodded, still cradling him in her arms.   
“We should move for that, don’t you think?”  
“If you insist,” she teased, kissing his temple. 

They walked into the village, taking time to wander a bit before settling on a cafe. Chatting about the upcoming week, a two-day trip deeper into the country, and Magnus’ teasing promise to make good on their vow on the plane, their comfort with one another regained its ease.  
As they worked leisurely through their meal, Magnus finally broached the topic.   
“Kurt already knows, so that’s one major hurdle out of the way.”  
Emilia eyed him. “Yeah.”  
“Much as I’d love you coming by the station for the occasional lunch break, that’s out… for now.”  
“Obviously. Magnus--”  
“Mia, you know the hours kept by someone in my line of work, the schedule or lack thereof, is hectic and brutal, to put it mildly.”  
She nodded. “I know.”  
“That time not at the station, not actively working on a case is -- it’s precious to me. You’re precious to me. I’m not going to waste time hiding being with you because someone might see us out together on a night off.”  
“But if anyone you work with does see us--”  
“What was it you said to Kurt? Two consenting adults. I’m not your protection detail anymore, but it’s not like that makes me banned from seeing you.”  
“I’m pretty sure it doesn’t extend to dating me, though.”  
He took a long sip of his beer. “Consenting adults.”  
Emilia sat back in her chair, looking him over. “You’re serious.”  
“Completely.”  
She took a sip of her drink, pondering.   
“I can see you running scenarios in your mind, darling,” He said after a moment. He leaned forward and placed a hand over hers. “Stop.”  
“But what if--”  
“We’ll deal with it. Together. Whatever it is. Isn’t that part of being a couple?”  
“I--” She looked up at him, studying him, and softened. She sat up, leaning across the table, and kissed him. Her kiss lingered and his hand massaged hers before reaching to cup her face.   
“Thank you,” she breathed as she shifted back. “We are, then, aren’t we?”  
She settled back into her chair.  
“Are what?”  
She smiled. “A couple.”  
Magnus raised his glass. “Absolutely.”  
She picked up her own glass and they clinked them together. After taking a sip, Emilia set her glass down and sighed. “So I guess this means we’ll have to start doing obnoxious couple things now.”  
Magnus eyed her. “Such as?”  
“You know, refer to everything as ‘we.’ ‘We’ had a wedding to go to. ‘We’ have to stay in and watch the match. ‘We’ have to check our schedules.”  
Magnus smiled. “Mmmmm. And there’s the constant reading double meanings into everything.”  
“Has to be. And texts and calls at regular intervals to remind one another how together we are.”  
“Sex routine?”  
“Once a week at best. We’ve so many other commitments. Oh, and I have some ideas about decorating your flat--”  
“Alright,” Magnus laughed. “Stop right there. That is not happening.”  
“But we’re a couple,” she pouted.   
His laughter faded. “It’s good to know you have as skewed an idea about that term as I do.”  
She took another sip of her beer and he followed.   
“I don’t really,” she said as she set her glass down. “I mean, I’ve had my share of shit relationships, and other stories to tell about friends but… it’s not what I want.”  
“You’ve already told me that, love, more or less,” he smiled. “I mean, I get the commitment, the monogamy, everything you said at the club the other night. Being mine, as I am yours. Figuring out what together means for us beyond that is something we’ll discover along the way. We lived together for nearly a month, and that was in no way a hindrance to everything happening now. I know couples whose relationships crumble after a couple weeks actually living together, and I bet you do, too.”  
She nodded.  
“Nothing about how we’ve progressed has been normal by most standards. Yet we adapt. We’ve made it work. I mean it when I say what I want is you, and everything that entails. What I know already and what’s to come. I think you feel that, too.”  
“I do.”  
“Then can we leave the ‘where is this relationship going’ conversation for a time when we’re really uncertain? Because I for one am miles away from uncertain right now. You?”  
“I just don’t want you to resent me, or our relationship, if you get in trouble at work… or worse.”  
“I won’t. I promise. I knew what I was getting into when I asked you out initially. Of everything that’s changed and happened since then, the one thing that hasn’t is wanting to know you, to be with you, and to hell with everything else. Because the alternative -- not knowing you, not being with you -- it’s unthinkable to me.”  
A small upturn of her lips was punctuated by her foot under the table teasing up his calf. “And how often have you used that line before?”  
“Never.”  
His sincerity struck her and the smile faded. She licked her lips, a hand reaching out to grasp his and run her thumb along the back of his hand. “I’m going to stop making this harder than it should be. I love you. I want to be with you. I am with you. We’ll find our way through things together. Whatever insecurities I have, or scenarios my mind comes up with that could sabotage us, I -- it doesn’t matter. What matters to me is you, that you’re happy, that being together is good for us both. That the certainty we share now stays. And,” she concluded, her foot sliding higher, into his lap, “that our relationship is built on trust, respect, friendship, and wanting to shag one another senseless as often as possible.”  
A grin broke Magnus’ face and he brought her hand to his lips. “Agreed on all counts. Now move that foot before I cause a scene.”  
She tilted her head ot the side. “Scene?”  
“I have a promise to make good on. Remember that whenever you start to tease me.”  
She gave his inner thigh a quick nudge with her foot, then brought it back to the ground. “I can’t wait.”


	33. Chapter 33

As they walked through the streets amid an afternoon flux of other tourists, window shopping, chatting, and enjoying the scenery together, rarely were their hands not touching the other's body in some manner. It wasn't sexual, but the craved closeness of those we have strong bonds with and desire physical manifestation of as much as words and actions to sustain it.

Reaching the university district, Emilia tugged Magnus into every bookshop and art gallery, even though in the galleries they acted more like giggly teenagers than connoisseurs. They popped into a bar for a drink and watched part of two different matches playing on the multiple scattered TVs before venturing to the streets again. After more walking and browsing, they settled down at a cafe for coffee and pastries. Once served, Magnus stood.

"I'll be back in a few. You alright here?"

Emilia eyed him. "What are you up to?"

He smiled before bending down to kiss her head. "A happy surprise. I promise."

"Is that why you didn't order coffee yet?"

"Fifteen minutes, darling. Save me some sweets," He smiled again, and then was off.

Emilia leaned back in her chair watching him go. She took a few sips of coffee, then pulled out her phone from her jeans back pocket. She scanned through a couple emails, then read her texts. She had one from Kurt 'checking in,' and a couple from her friend Melissa.

She replied to Kurt that all was well, then moved on to Lissa's messages.

_Skipping town I understand, but with a mystery man? Now I need details._

_Since I haven't heard from you I'm guessing it's either going really well, or he's kidnapped you. Given recent events I hope it's the former. Let me know._

Emilia bit her lip, debating how much to reveal.  _All is good. Very good. Hoping karma is repaying me for the trauma. Will update later._

She sent the text, looked at a couple more emails and was about to slip the phone back in her pocket when it buzzed again.

_You better. At least tell me - how's the sex?_

Emilia blushed before replying.  _The lack of communication should be a hint. Don't think you need to worry about me living vicariously through your sex life for a while._

She slipped the phone back in her pocket and nibbled at a berry tart. Magnus returned, striding into the small courtyard with a calm yet satisfied glimmer in his eyes. As he sat across from Emilia, he laid a small wrapped parcel on the table beside her coffee cup. It was wrapped in plum-colored paper and tied with a simple, elegant bow of gilded twine.

She glanced down at the package and tilted her head a bit to the side.

"Open it," he said.

"I thought I'd just leave it there for a bit." She took a sip of her coffee and he sighed.

"Brat," he muttered, but smiled as he rose again and walked inside the cafe to order a coffee.

Emilia stared at the package, knowing what the shape indicated, but uncertain of the particular contents. She clasped the coffee cup in her hands and leaned back a bit in her chair, just staring at the package between sips of coffee. When Magnus returned and sat across from her, she glanced up at him.

"I appreciate the gesture, immensely. But you know you don't have to do this."

Magnus took a sip of his coffee, then set the cup and saucer on the table. "What if I want to?"

"You've done so much already, Magnus. Not just the vacation, all of it. Above and beyond your job and… you don't need to try and impress me."

Magnus pursed his lips before replying. "What happened to not making things harder than they need to be?"

"In simple terms?"

He nodded.

"I feel indebted to you in more ways than I can count, on so many levels. I don't know how to repay you. And this-"

"Is just a simple gift because I wanted you to have something that starts 'us.' Because I don't want the past few weeks to muddle with the now. Everything that's happened… it brought us together, but we weren't  _together_  until now. Yeah?"

Tears had welled in her eyes and she nodded.

"You don't owe me anything except yourself, Mia. Ever."

She set her mug on the table and rose from her chair, moving to kiss him before settling back down. "Same," she smiled, tears still glistening in her eyes. Blinking several times, she took a deep breath, then another sip of coffee before dropping her gaze back to the parcel.

"You still want it?"

Her eyes raised up to meet his and she smirked before replying. "Duh."

She set her coffee down again and reached for the parcel. Turning it over in her hands, she slid fingers along a thinnish side, then danced her fingertips over the bow. As her fingers grasped and untied end, her gaze softened. "Thank you."

"Just open it, darling," he smiled.

She tugged the string and the bow loosened. Slipping her fingers between the paper and twine, she worked it off the parcel and dropped it on the table. She found the taped seam on the back and ran her nail across it, severing the tape. Unwrapping with care, she eased the item out of the paper and turned it over in one hand while discarding the paper on top of the bow.

"Magnus, it's -" she stopped as she opened the cover of the elegant stamped leather journal, dyed a deep turquoise. On the inside cover there was a simple scrawl in black ink:

_Mia -_

_Stories have beginnings and endings just as we do. I hope ours is one that is just beginning and will not end for a_ _very_   _long time._

_Love,_

_Magnus_

She stared at it for a moment. Magnus shifted in his chair. "I hope the colour is alright. I thought red might be too… I dunno, dramatic. And I know the line is terrible, but I just wanted-"

"Thank you," she slipped in, just above a whisper. Her eyes remained on the page as she reached a hand across the table. Magnus took it and pressed it to his lips. A tear slipped down her cheek and fell just below his signature.

"Mia," he murmured.

She shifted out of the chair and across into his lap with shocking ease and grace before Magnus could gather the rest of his thoughts. A hand ran through the curls at the base of his skull before gently massaging his neck. "Thank you," she purred, and he breathed his reply as her lips brushed his.

Warmth radiated from her kiss into Magnus, infusing him with a security he did not know he desired. He had protected her for weeks, but in her vulnerability he had seen her strength below and could feel it now as strongly as he felt his own pulse beating in the cords of his neck as her fingers grazed over them. He knew that once the ordeal ended it would take her time to regain herself, and she would fight to remain strong as often as she could. He didn't just want her strength, nor her weakness, he needed it. He needed her. He needed this connection in a way he'd needed nothing in his life until now, and didn't know if he'd ever find the words or actions to express that to her. Her kisses and tears, however, told him he was definitely making progress.

When she slipped back from him and settled back in her seat, her cheeks were flush and glistened with her few shed tears. She dabbed the back of a hand to them and sniffed.

"So you like the colour?"

She looked at him, his face as anxious as a child uncertain if they gave the right answer to an important question. A smile broke into laughter, and he beamed.


	34. Chapter 34

They rode the cable up to the castle again and watched the sunset before returning to the hotel for a late supper. Emilia opted for a quick shower afterwards while Magnus gave his still-a-bit-sore muscles a massage in the jet tub (not that he admitted his minor weariness to Mia, though she gave him a knowing look after getting epsom salts from the concierge to add to the bath). As he soaked, Mia placed her phone in the charging/speaker cradle on one of the side tables and found an instrumental blues station on one of her phone's apps. The bathroom door remained open a few inches and the music echoed pleasantly off the walls and tiled surfaces.

Emilia curled up on the sofa with her new journal. Her fingers traced over Magnus' words for a moment as she worked a fountain pen with the hotel's name etched into it in her mouth. She heard Magnus release a relaxed, almost sensual, moan and smiled. Turning the page in the journal, she clamped her teeth on the pen cap, pulled the pen out, and began scribbling.

When Magnus emerged from the bathroom half and hour later, towel wrapped just below his hips, chest and arms still glistening in places, she had filled four pages. He strode over to his bags and bent over, rummaging through one.

"I hope you're not planning on putting clothing on," Emilia said, still writing.

He sighed, then straightened. Turning halfway around, he replied, "Darling, I may sound more like a stuffy old copper again, but I am well tired and quite relaxed. Much as I desire you, I'm not craving the tension returning to my body."

"Who said anything about sex?" She raised her head, taking in his form with a deliberate sweep up his chest to his face. "I just want to bask."

He smiled, then dropped the towel. "Can you bask with me on the bed?"

She scooted off the couch, taking the pen and journal with her. As they moved to the bed, Magnus gave her ass a light, playful slap.

"Are you going to bask fully clothed?" She had put on shorts and a tee after her shower, braiding her hair and pinning it up. He moved around to one side of the bed and she the other. As he crawled onto the bed, she tossed the journal and pen on it, then slid her shorts down. She crawled across to him, nimbly avoiding the pen and journal. He reached out, his hands first sliding up the shirt and giving her mounds a gentle squeeze, then smoothing them down below the hem and back up underneath. He pulled the shirt up and she finished removing it. They settled beside each other, Emilia picking up the pen and journal and Magnus pulling the quilt up to theirs thighs. He wrapped an arm around her waist as she adjusted the pillows behind them.

"You should have gotten a book or something," she said as she relaxed into his loose embrace.

"I want to watch you work, if it's not too distracting."

She turned her head up toward him and smiled.

"I promise not to read what you're writing."

She chortled. "Good luck reading the scratches once I get going anyway." She kissed his chin before he tilted his head down to kiss her firmly. As she settled back, her neck resting on the slope of his shoulder, he ran his fingertips along her hip.

It took her a few moments to refocus as Magnus dropped his gaze to the rise and fall of her chest, appreciating all of her curves and divots as his thumb gently massaged her back just below her hip bone. Once she began to write again, he studied every inch of her, from her face set in concentration to her blinks when she would pause, stuck for a word or phrase. He watched her breathing steady to a very subtle rise and fall of her chest as her hand scribbled faster. He observed how she would occasionally flex her feet or toes, cracking a knuckle or stretching particular muscles. After about twenty minutes of his gazing and her scribbling, she released a heavy sigh and closed the book.

"I'm tapped," she grumbled as she shifted to place the journal and pen on the bedside table.

He kissed the top of her head as she settled back against him.

"You know, I haven't asked you what you write when you're just writing for you," he commented as one of her hands drifted along his thigh.

"No, you haven't."

"You want to tell me?"

She shrugged. "It varies. Short stories when they come to me, which is rare. I've got four novels in various states of drafting plus two that I'm just gathering thoughts on."

"That's impressive."

"I suppose. One of these days it'll feel good to actually finish something."

He chuckled, smoothing fingers along a braided section by her ear. "You'll get there, love. I know you will. You're too stubborn not to."

She tilted her head up and glared at him, but he simply smiled, then slid his hand down to cup her face and bring their lips together. Her fingers teased inwards along his thigh, then shifted up along his torso to his chest. She rested her hand there as they kissed for a few moments before pressing on it just enough to signal breaking their embrace. She leaned down and kissed just below his clavicle before looking back up at him.

"Should I turn off the music?"

"I rather like it."

"Me, too," she smiled.

They shifted away from each other. Magnus leaned over to flick off the lights as Emilia readjusted the pillows for sleeping and pulled the quilt higher. As they nestled together, Magnus gave a contented sigh.

"This was a good day," he punctuated with a kiss on her temple.

Emilia hummed in reply. She shifted onto her side, leaning in closer to kiss his chest between his pecs. He ran a hand along her slopes from her shoulder to her thigh. Her hand trailed down his abdomen to the sweep of his hips. Her fingers grazed his semi-erect member and he sighed.

"No tension," she murmured as she tilted her head up to look at him. She smiled just before wrapping her hand around his shaft and sliding it up and down. Magnus shifted more onto his side, gazing at her intently as she worked him with her hand. Shifting forward, her chest pressed against his and she kissed him softly. Her top leg moved to drape over his hip. He whispered her name just before she sank down, taking several inches of him inside her.

He gasped and she smoothed a hand down his back. "Easy, love," she hummed, pulling back to look at him. "Relax and enjoy, hmmm?"

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she pulled herself flush against him as she shifted to take him deeper inside her. Her chin brushed the top of his shoulder and she turned her lips to his neck. Working soft, lingering kisses along his neck, jawline, and shoulder, as her hips rolled in a steady, slow motion, Magnus found the mixture of arousal and relaxation intoxicating. He kissed her hair again and again, his hands roaming over her back and sides. Their kisses led back to their lips meeting more frequently. Magnus moved a hand between them and began to work Emilia's clit with his fingers. Though she kept her pace steady, a few whimpers between kisses indicated her control was wavering.

Magnus smiled when he flicked the bud and her hips bucked, teeth grazing his shoulder.

"That's it, darling," he whispered. "Let go."

Her grip tightened around his shoulders and he cradled her closer with his free arm.

"You feel so good, Mia. All of you. Cum for me."

She whimpered again and one hand shifted to his ass, grabbing a cheek. Magnus' hips bucked into her and he grunted.

"Don't worry about me, love. All this is marvelous. I'll cum soon, but do it for me first. Let me know you love this as much as I do."

"Magnus," she panted.

"Yes, darling?"

"Don't stop."

At her breathy words, his hips began to thrust, faster than hers but still with small, controlled motions. His fingers rubbed and teased her swollen bud.

"Don't stop talking," she panted.

He gave a deep, throaty laugh and kissed her neck. His lips trailed toward her ear. "You like my voice?"

A moan and another squeeze of his ass came with her reply of, "I love it."

"And my words? You enjoy me coaxing you to your release?"

When she didn't reply, he moved his fingers away from her clit. She gave his earlobe a quick nip. "Tease."

He stilled his hips and she groaned. When she shifted hers forward to keep him inside, he thrust deep into her. She gasped his name.

"That's good, darling," he said as he resumed his rhythm of pistoning inside her. "Because I love this." his fingers teased her clit again. "You giving yourself to me, indulging your desire. Whatever I can do to bring out that delicious little vixen within you."

He shifted his head back, looking at her face, now damp with perspiration, a few wisps of hair loosed from her braids and clinging to her cheeks.

"Open your eyes, Mia."

She did, and for a second, as their gaze connected, his heart caught in his throat. He swallowed, licked his lips, and continued. "Do you want sweet words, or depraved ones?"

Her smile told him all he need to know. Pressing his lips to hers, his fingers again went to work on her. When they broke, he shifted his lips back to her ear.

"Your pussy is intoxicating. And it craves my touch, doesn't it?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Hmmmm… I could tell by how wet you were when you sank onto my cock. This wanton desire you have consumes you as it does me. We are insatiable, darling. Remember that. Remember how this feels right now, how we ache for each other. Remember it every time I touch you."

"Oh god," she moaned as he nibbled at her lobe.

"I want you to cum for me, Mia," he whispered.

She arched her back and his grip tightened around her waist, holding her against him as he pounded deep inside her and his fingers teased and rubbed her clit. Her nipples brushed the light cropping of hair near the top of his chest and she moaned louder.

"That's it," he encouraged. "Let yourself go, darling. I'm here to catch you. Let that sweet little snatch take control. Feel how hard I am inside you, fucking this glorious tight hole. Show me how much you love it. Cum for me. Now."

At his word, she unraveled. Her walls clamped down on his thrusting cock, her hands gripped his ass and shoulders as the rest of her body tightened then spasmed with her release. A soft cry escaped her lips, followed by trembling pants as she climaxed in a wave, coaxed by his words and consistent assault of her sensitive nerves endings from his fingers, cock, and mouth. As she started to come down, Magnus shifted her to her back, pressing himself on top of her. His thrusts became faster, harder and his mouth traveled to her neck where he bit down and worked the flesh with his tongue. She cried out his name as a second, unexpected orgasm took her. He slammed his hips forward, burying himself completely within her as his balls contracted and then shot deep inside her. His moan at his own release brought her through the blissful fog, and she reached a hand up to caress the back of his head. His bite softened to a gentle kiss before he pulled back to meet her gaze. They stared at one another for a moment before she lifted her head for a single brief kiss, then slipped out from beneath him. When she emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, she had a damp washcloth. He lay on his back, fingers toying with a corner of the pulled down duvet. She wiped the cool rag over his forehead, then chest, then torso and below, taking care to clean every inch. Once accomplished, she tossed the cloth in the hamper and crawled back into bed beside him. He once again wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to his chest.

"Still relaxed?"

He chuckled, then kissed her forehead. "Completely."

They soon drifted to sleep, naked and uncovered, into an exhausted bliss. Emilia awoke first later in the night. Moonlight peeking through the curtains at the far end of the room roused her. She eased out of Magnus' embrace and slipped off the bed. He stirred and she brought the quilt up to cover to his shoulders. He settled back and she padded away to the window. She parted the curtain a bit to look out at the city, a few lights glittering and the moon brightening it all as it reflected off the river. She cracked the window, the frame shuddering a bit with the effort. A light, cool breeze drifted in, raising slight goosepimples on her shoulders and causing her nipples to harden.

After a moment, arms slid around her waist and Magnus pressed against her back.

"It's beautiful," he murmured.

She hummed in agreement. He kissed her shoulder. A small shiver ran through her.

"You're cold, darling."

"I'll come back in a moment."

His arms slid off her and he softly padded back to the bed. He returned and draped the quilt around his shoulders, then wrapped it around them both. They gazed out over the city, the music still playing softly from Mia's phone. Magnus swayed back and forth a few times, and she followed. His lips drifted from the top of her head down to her neck, lightly caressing the spot where he had marked her. He reached a hand out and closed the window. She turned in his arms to face him. They kissed briefly before continuing to sway together. Moving through the room, swaying and dancing a bit, they returned to bed. Moonlight shimmered through the curtains as they settled down, the soft light and music easing them back to slumber within each other's arms.


	35. Chapter 35

Magnus awoke to the smell of coffee and fresh pastries. As he stirred, he noted Emilia’s absence beside him. He stretched in bed, feeling a bit sore in his hips, but recalling what had made them sore brought a smile to his lips. He propped himself up on his elbows.  
Emilia was curled up on the couch again, journal and pen in hand, scribbling away. A large tray sat on the coffee table with coffee, water, and an assortment of pastries, crackers, fruit, and cured meats.  
His gaze took in Emilia, her navy plaid robe tied at the waist, clearly nothing beneath it. The journal rested on her knees, her arms pressing in on her chest and giving her breasts a pleasant and ample amount of cleavage for him to admire. A section of hair shimmered in the morning light as it hung away from her tilted head. His smile broadened.  
Rising, he went to the bathroom, then to his suitcase to pull on a fresh pair of lounge pants. Though seeming lost to her words, Magnus knew she was keenly aware of his presence. His little security camera. He blinked away the thought, then almost laughed. As endearments went it was very odd, but fairly apt.  
He moved toward the breakfast layout and poured himself a cup of coffee.   
“Make sure you have some water, too,” her voice came soft.   
He looked up at her and she smiled. “Morning.”  
“Morning,” he smiled back. He leaned in over the table and kissed the hand closest to him, holding the pen off to the side of the journal as she reached for her coffee.  
Magnus put a bit of cream in his coffee and stirred, then set it down to pour a glass of water. He downed it in a few large gulps, then set the empty glass back on the tray. Emilia shook her head. She closed the journal and turned to set it on and the pen the small table beside the couch, twisting her spine and feeling a small pop as she did.   
Turning back, Magnus was settling beside her and examining the food. “This is quite a wake up call.”  
She shifted forward, going to kiss him on the cheek. He turned his head purposefully and their lips connected. Her mouth tasted of coffee and apricots. After savouring her flavor for a moment, cupping her chin with his fingers, he pulled back.   
His fingers drifted down her neck, brushing over the bruise from his bite. “Did I hurt you?”  
She shrugged. “A bit. But a good hurt. I didn’t really feel it until I got up.”  
“Adrenaline,” he nodded.  
“Is that your coy way of implying you get my blood pumping,” she smirked.  
“Oh, I don’t think I have to imply that at all, darling.” His free hand, which had been resting between them, moved to her inner thigh. “If my fingers go where they want, I’m pretty sure I know what they’ll find.”  
She eyed him. “You’re going to do it today, aren’t you?”  
No,” he smiled, his fingers gently massaging her leg. “But soon. Though you’re doing an incredible job of tempting me to do it sooner.”  
“It’s not all actively trying,” she said, then scooted back and plucked her coffee mug up from the table. As she took a sip, Magnus watched her intently. She blushed under his gaze.  
“We really are that insatiable, aren’t we?” He remarked.  
Her gaze flickered to his lap, his pants tented and straining to contain his arousal. She bit her lip before taking another sip.  
“This is new for you, isn’t it?”  
She looked up at him. “I wouldn’t say that.”  
“I didn’t mean --” He paused reaching for his coffee. He plucked a plum-filled pastry off the tray and eased back against the sofa. “The insatiable part, is what I meant.”  
“You mean being spontaneously aroused by a word, or look, or gesture, or touch from you?”  
He nodded, then took a pensive sip. She watched him, her lips pursed together. When he took a bite of the pastry, she sighed.   
“Yeah, I think so. I -- I have a pretty intense libido, but this. It feels different. It’s more than just finding you intensely attractive, which I do. More than my salacious fantasies, which are pretty active, taking hold and relishing having someone to engage with. When we’re… it’s more than lust and desire and really good sex. I feel that already. It feels -- I feel…”  
“Safe,” Magnus finished.   
“Yes,” she swallowed. “And I know that’s probably weird to say, to feel this early. And it’s not because of the protection thing, I swear, but--”  
“I do, too.”  
She blinked several times. “What?”  
“I feel safe with you, Mia. Even when we’re -- sometimes especially when we’re -- and I didn’t know how,” he licked his lips. “How arousing that could be.”  
They sat for a moment, each sipping their coffee with far more concentration that such a simple act required.  
“So what do we do about it?”  
Magnus shrugged. “Embrace it, I guess.”  
“And talk about it if and when it changes?”  
He nodded. She set her cup down on the table, then reached over and plucked his away. When she turned back she took a nibble of his pastry before he popped the rest of it in his mouth. While he chewed, she climbed into his lap, straddling his hips. “What’s the plan for today?”  
He swallowed. “What makes you think there are plans?”  
She brushed a crumb away from the corner of his mouth, then kissed him. “You’re not inside me already.”  
His cock twitched at her words, brushing against her bare inner thigh through his pants. He smiled. “We have time to fix that.”  
He wrapped his arms around her and hoisted her up with him as he stood. She wrapped her legs around his torso and he shifted around the furniture, striding into the bathroom. Her laughter echoed off the tile as he shut the door.

An hour later, they were finishing up breakfast as Magnus studied his phone.   
“You know you can tell me where we’re going. It won’t lessen the joy of the surprise any. Promise.”  
He glanced over to her. “Just finish packing your bag.”  
“Two nights, though?”  
He nodded, his attention back on his phone. She sighed, then shifted off the couch to finish packing. Once she had, she called down to the desk to let them know they were getting ready to go. When she hung up, she turned back to Magnus who was tossing a pair of jeans and boxers into a half-full duffle.  
“I can’t believe you’re paying for two rooms right now.”  
He shrugged. “It was cheaper to book this for the entire stay than do it piecemeal. Ready?”  
She nodded, slipping her mobile into the back pocket of her jeans. He zipped his duffle and slung it over his shoulder, then reached out a hand to take hers. She snagged her purse and wheeled duffle by the door as they left.   
On the road, they chatted some about their past relationships, good and bad, and played several rounds of twenty questions.   
Halfway through the third round, not quite three hours on the road, they stopped in Füssen. Magnus drove them to a restaurant across from a castle turned art gallery. Once they were seated with their menus, Emilia studied hers intently.  
“I know where we’re going,” she smiled as she perused the sausage offerings.  
“Do you?”   
“Mmmhmm.”  
“Well, I thought I could surprise you with the gallery, but it looks like not.”  
“I’d love to see the gallery, but that’s not our ultimate destination.”  
He looked at her, and her gaze flickered to meet his briefly. “Will you at least feign surprise when we get there?”  
She reached a hand across the table and he snatched it in his. “If it’s as stunning as it’s supposed to be, I may even swoon.”  
Magnus smirked. “Well, if you faint, I’ll catch you.”  
“Promise.”  
He nodded. She leaned forward and brought his hand to her lips, kissing the knuckle in a way that shot pleasant tingles through to his groin. She dropped his hand and the waiter returned for their order.  
A pleasant meal of sausages, spaetzle, and beer later, they walked across the street to the gallery. They joined the first tour of the day and were done in just over an hour. Back in the car, Emilia almost bubbled with excitement, expending some energy by dancing in her seat as Magnus drove up into the hills while 90s music blared on the radio.  
When Magnus followed the initial signs to their destination, Emilia glanced to him with a smile. When they passed the stop off for tours, she looked at him quizzically.   
“Shouldn’t we--”  
“I still have a surprise or two left,” he cut in with a quick smile. He continued driving up the hill, finally taking the turn off for hotel guests only and parking in the small lot beside the hotel/restaurant. Once the car was off, Magnus hopped out and rushed around to open Emilia’s door, offering his hand to her. She took it and exited the car. He closed her door and locked the doors.   
“Shall we?” He smiled.   
They checked in and took their luggage up to their room. It was smaller than the one in Heidelberg, but cozy, with a draped four poster bed in the center of the main room. Emilia slid her bags to the side of the bed and went to look out the window. Magnus dropped his duffle beside her bags and came up behind her.   
“We have a tour at four-thirty.”  
She reached back and he slipped her hand in his. “This is lovely. And I can’t tell you what that bed is making me think.”  
Magnus saw a blush color her cheeks in the reflection and kissed the top of her head. “You and me both, darling.”  
She turned to face him and he leaned down for a gentle kiss.   
“But I want to go to the castle,” she smiled.  
“So do I,” he grinned. “Come on.”  
Emilia found Neuschwanstein as splendid and amazing as she’d dreamed. The tour was informative, though she spent most of the time admiring each room with her own assessments and a hyper awareness of Magnus, watching him take in it all as much as she did herself. More than once she found herself smiling coyly as he absorbed himself in the history or culture or design, pleased that this wasn’t all for her. When they moved down to the bridge, it was nearing sunset, the colors bouncing off the castle walls in an explosion of colour. Magnus came up beside her as she looked out at the landscape, sliding an arm around her waist.   
“This is stunning,” he murmured, giving her a gentle squeeze.  
She looked up at him, the soft light of the fading sun glinting off his blond curls. She raised herself on her toes to kiss his cheek. “So are you,” she whispered.   
The shuttle took them back to the hotel, and they had dinner in the restaurant, a quiet meal full of gentle, knowing smiles and occasional conversation about the castle tour and sights. Having signed for the meal on the room’s tab, Magnus requested dessert and a bottle of chilled wine be sent to their room, then took Emilia’s hand and brought it to his lips.   
“I know it won’t be like this all the time,” he said softly, “but I cannot express how much vacationing with you fulfills me.”  
Emilia ran the fingertips of her other hand over the back of his. “This is all wonderful, Magnus. Truly. But when we’re back in normal life, as it were, I don’t think it’ll dampen our fulfillment with each other.”  
“Nor do I, darling.” He smiled.   
“Speaking of fulfillment,” she continued, her fingers starting to massage more than brush between his knuckles.   
“If you say any more, I will carry you out of here over my shoulder.” He brought her hand to his lips again, lingering to swipe his tongue lightly over the knuckle of her middle finger. “Let’s go.”


	36. Chapter 36

The next morning found them both sore and blushing at one another for a while. They had traded off tying one another to the bed to tease and learn and extract pleasure from each other. Magnus allowed himself to be bound first, and by the time he exploded in her mouth could not remember when he felt both so invigorated and exhausted. When the tables had turned, he brought Emilia to two intense climaxes with his hands and mouth before she strained and pulled at her tied arms, begging to touch him and feel him inside her. Once released, Magnus buried himself in her and her hands gripped his ass and back, fingers digging into his flesh, until she came undone beneath him. As he neared his own climax, she relaxed her grip. Her smooth caresses contrasted with his insistent pounding brought him to a shuddering release and she held him close, fingers weaving through his hair and kissing his shoulder as he clung to her until he steadied.   
Each glance for the first hour to one another brought them both a mixture of recalled pleasure and slight flustering at pushing sexual boundaries so early in their relationship. They showered together, easing back into comfort under one another’s gaze and and touch. Magnus took care in washing her hair and she moaned as he gently massaged her skull.   
Once they had finished and dressed, Emilia sat on the edge of the bed.   
“So where to now?”  
“Stuttgart,” Magnus said, slipping his shoes on.  
She watched him for a moment as he tossed the rest of his stuff in his duffle and zipped it up.   
“No coyness. Should I be worried?”  
He flashed her a devious smile, then gathered her strong tying silks in his hands and handed them to her. “You trusted me last night.”  
She leaned forward and tilted his chin up, bringing him in for a kiss. “I trust you. Period.”  
“I hope I never give you cause to doubt that,” he said as he brushed his fingers over the top of her shoulder.   
She shifted forward into his arms and he brought them both to standing, holding her in a firm embrace.   
The drive to Stuttgart brought more quizzing each other on history and ideals and other random information about one another they hadn’t yet gleaned or learned. When they reached the city, they chose an off-the-path cafe for breakfast then took a few city tours before checking in to a HIlton. The room was elegant and simple, with floor to ceiling windows on the top floor.   
“It’s not as fancy,” Magnus remarked as he set their bags alongside the bed.  
“It’s lovely,” she smiled at him over her shoulder as she peeked out the curtains. “And I get the feeling you don’t intend us to spend much time in here.”  
He came up behind her and kissed the top of her head. “Where would you like to go next?”  
She turned to face him. “You don’t have plans?”  
“We have reservations for six, and I have something planned for after that, but we’ve got a few hours.”  
“The museum district is across the river, yeah?”  
He nodded.“So are dinner and plans for later.”  
“Shall we dress then and head that way?”  
Magnus slid a hand over her shoulder, then kissed it. “Will you wear the black dress?”  
She smirked. “Spy.”  
“Observant,” he countered, working his lips up her neck. “Please?”  
“Lace bra?”  
“A wonderful bonus.”  
“Knickers?”  
He kissed just below her earlobe then nibbled softly. “Don’t you dare.” The laugh she released went straight to his cock, teasing, knowing, and delighted. She eased back to bring their lips together for a soft kiss before slipping from him. She picked up her bag and sauntered into the loo, Magnus following her body until the door closed behind her.   
He dressed himself in the suit he brought, smoothing creases out with his hand after fixing his tie. After, he sat on the edge of the bed and ran a polishing rag over his shoes. He was polishing the second one when the door clicked open. Emilia was slipping a final pin in her hair. Several sections remained loose, her waves bouncing as she stepped into the room. Magnus froze, drinking in her form, curves hugged skin tight by her dress. Sections were cut out in black mesh, showing the sweep of her figure and ending just shy of indecency. The deep v-neck in front may not have been indecent on a smaller chested woman, but on her, with her push up lace bra, every breath seemed to threaten exposure of more than ample cleavage. Magnus gaze drifted to her face, tasteful make-up highlighted with a deep crimson lipstick.   
“I’m starting to rethink wanting you to wear that… out.”  
Emilia smiled. “You don’t like?”  
“That is very much the opposite of my issue.”  
“I can handle myself.”  
“I don’t doubt that,” he said, dropping his shoe to the floor and striding to her. “Not sure it will curb the impulse of wanting to ensure any man who passes us knows where to keep his gaze.”  
She reached out, smoothing her hand along his tie. “First of all, there’s nothing wrong with looking. And secondly, if you think I’m the only one of the pair of us who looks ravishingly edible, then you have no idea the power of a tall, handsome man in a well fitted suit.”  
Her hand drifted up, running through his curls.   
“You are mine, darling,” he soothed. “As I am utterly yours.”  
Her smile broadened. “Then we’ll be well suited to show one another off.”  
He kissed her cheek, then slipped around her to shave and mildly tame his curls. When he came out, Emilia sat on the bed, slipping on soft flats the color of her lipstick. “You coordinate well,” he smiled as he sat beside her on the bed.   
“I plan well,” she smiled back. “As do you.”  
He took her hand and kissed it. “I think it’s seeing my life more clearly with you in it.”  
“You keep saying things like that, and backing them up, you’ll have more trouble keeping me from claiming you with any woman who looks twice at you than with any man who looks at me.”  
Her reply was playful, but her eyes spoke of emotions much deeper.  
“Can I kiss you without ruining your lipstick?”  
“Soft,” she smiled. “It’s supposed to stay, but I rarely trust the advertising.”  
He leaned in, tilting her chin with his fingers, and pressed his lips to hers, gentle, affirming. “Come, love. Let’s show one another off.”  
They took a cab across the river, wandering through two museums with hands barely leaving some part of the other’s form. Magnus then led her in the direction of the restaurant, taking time to stroll with her at the plaza. They indulged in a couple cell selfies at the fountain with the backdrop of the sunset, then made their way to a Mediterranean restaurant. They shared one another’s dishes, sampling and enjoying each bite as much as their company.   
Once satiated, by food and wine at least, they walked back into the museum district. Magnus led her past the ballet to the massive structure housing the Stuttgart Opera.   
Emilia cast him a glance. “Opera? I wouldn’t have thought you the type.”  
Magnus shrugged. “First time for everything.” He smoothed a hand along her back, then kissed her temple. “And I think tonight will prove to be quite the performance.”  
Heat pulsed through her, as they walked toward the building. The plaza was slowly filling with people and she blushed to think what kind of show aside from the opera they may be treated to tonight.


	37. Chapter 37

Rigoletto was divided into two sections, the first an hour and a half, the second about forty minutes. Their seats were in a private box on the lowest box level. It thrust out a bit, and once seated, Emilia initially worried that everyone would be able to glance to the box and see anything from the waist up during the show. Once the lights went down and the curtain rose, her apprehension dwindled. The theatre seating remained very dark even with the stage lights illuminating an area stretching out toward the orchestra pit.   
For the first few minutes, she could not focus on the show, wondering when her own performance would begin. After the opening, however, as applause died down among the audience, Magnus put an arm around her, their seats positioned fairly close to each other. His fingers brushed her shoulder and she jumped slightly. She cast him a glance, his eyes glinting with amusement from his shaded profile. He bit his lip with a silent chuckle, then simply continued running his fingers lightly along the top of her arm. After the first few minutes of this action, Emilia settled in, satisfied that she was safe for the time being.   
At the interval, Magnus rose and offered his hand. She took it and they made their way to one of several concessions stations. Magnus had put in an order before the show for them, and selected their wine glasses, hers white, his red, from a table of assorted prepared drinks. Clinking glasses and sipping their wine, Magnus’ eyes shimmered with mischief.   
“Are you enjoying the show?”  
“Mmmm,” she nodded, attempting to remain collected. The desire curled off him now, playful, but assertive.   
“You know,” she continued with a small, nervous smile, “I expected to feel less nervous about this when the time came.”  
“Am I making you nervous?”  
“With that devious glint in your eyes? No, not a bit,” she said, taking another sip of her wine.   
“I don’t want you to be nervous, darling,” he purred.   
“You do,” she countered with a flashed grin. “After what I did to you, you want me a little nervous.”  
“Perhaps,” he mused. “But only a little. If you don’t want to--”  
“Don’t,” she cut in. “I would never have offered if I didn’t want. And I’m not so nervous as to have any… excitement tempered. I just thought I’d be more together, you know?”  
Magnus leaned down and kissed her cheek. “So long as you’ve prepared yourself to come undone.”  
She shuddered, but it wasn’t from nerves this time. His words and lips brushing her skin sent a spark through to her core. She clenched with a small kegel to slow the rush of juices. His lips ghosted to her jaw and he nibbled the bottom of her lobe before pulling back, a smirk crossing his lips before he took another sip of wine.   
Emilia downed half her remaining wine in one gulp, then the rest in another. She sighed, turning to look at others milling about around them.   
“They have no idea,” Magnus said softly, a hand drifting to the small of her back. “And it’s up to you whether or not they see.”  
She shook her head. “You’re going to push me to the limit on this.”  
“I certainly hope so,” he replied before taking a large swig of his wine. He plucked her glass from her and sauntered to a tray on a stand for empty drinks. He went up to the concessions and ordered a bottle of water, the only liquid allowed in the theatre, and returned to her.  
“Ready?” He asked with a sincerity that melted her almost as his taunting desire.   
“As I’ll ever be.”  
They returned to the box. Emilia sat in her chair, setting her clutch under her seat as Magnus shifted his chair so it just touched the edge of hers.   
As the lights fell, darkening the audience again, Magnus placed a hand on Emilia’s knee. She stiffened.  
“Relax, darling” he murmured in her ear. “Whenever you say stop, I will stop. Please enjoy this.”  
He kissed her cheek and she relaxed. She took a deep breath, chest expanding and his eyes shimmered as the lights came back up on stage. He turned his gaze back to the stage as his hand slid higher. When he reached the hem of her dress, he teased his fingers along it, exploring without pushing. Sliding fingers between her legs, up toward his destination, he glanced back to her. Emilia was trying to focus forward, on the stage, but her breaths were already deep, concentrated, chest rising and falling in a hypnotizing rhythm.   
She parted her legs ever so slightly and he took the invitation. As soon as his middle finger brushed her folds, he sighed. He kept his gaze focused on her face as he ran it along the length of her slit. Her lips parted into a small ‘o’ shape, but she recovered in the next breath.  
Magnus pulled the pocket square from his breast pocket, unfolding it with a flick of his wrist. He leaned close again. “You’re so wet already, love. I don’t want to ruin your dress.”  
She nodded, lifting herself off the seat slightly, letting him shift the cloth between her dress and the lower area it covered. It took a little maneuvering, but once settled, she eased back into the chair, back resting a little more casually, legs parted just a bit further.  
This time he did not tease. His fingers slid right up into her slickness. She grasped the seat of the chair, eyelids fluttering as he pressed one finger halfway into her. He stroked it within her a few times, then withdrew it, bringing it to his mouth.   
“So good,” he said softly, mimicking her stance trying to appear focused on the opera. “I wish I could bend you over and take you right here.”  
He turned to her, and she snapped her head to meet his gaze, her eyes blazing with the challenge.   
“You wouldn’t stop me, would you? So long as you knew we could be discreet. You’d let me, wouldn’t you, darling?”  
She opened her mouth, a retort forming, then snapped it shut. Even in the dim light coming from the stage, Magnus saw the blush creep into her pale cheeks.   
“God, I love you,” he sighed, and her challenging expression softened to a small smile.  
She looked back to the stage and Magnus returned his attention to her legs. He teased his way along her inner thighs before delving again to explore her folds. His fingers worked purposefully, and almost agonizingly slowly. When Mia gave a small huff of frustration, he grinned, then pushed his middle finger in two knuckles deep, crooking it against her inner walls. Her huff became a gasp, almost a moan. She clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes widening as he worked his finger faster, sliding it skillfully in and out.  
Her eyelids fluttered as he added another, his thumb starting to work her clit with precision.   
Magnus leaned close. “Focus, darling.”  
She took a deep breath and refocused on the stage.  
“Not on them. On us. On this,” He slowed his movement, pressing gently on the sensitive spot within her walls.  
Her eyes closed. She dipped her head back a bit.  
“That’s it, love,” Magnus whispered in her ear before softly nibbling her neck just below the lobe.  
Her breathing quickened and he changed his pace to match. As the music faded, changing tune, Emilia’s eyes shot open. She could hear the soft, squelching noises. Magnus placed a firm hand on her shoulder.   
“They can’t hear it. Even if someone could they wouldn’t know what it was. Not unless you gave it away by your shocked face. You wouldn’t want that, would you?”  
Her head snapped to look at him and he ducked back a little just in time to miss their faces smashing together. Her look challenged him again, and when he opened his mouth to speak, her hand shot out, clasping his neck as she pressed forward to kiss him. Devouring him in her kiss, he uttered and unexpected moan and she shuddered.  
“Do it,” she whispered as the music began to swell again.   
His lips moved back toward her ear. “The deal was as far as you brought me. But if you can be quiet, darling, I would be happy to extend the terms.”  
“Magnus,” she murmured in his ear before nipping the lobe. “Either your fingers make me cum now, or your cock does.”  
His fingers pressed her g-spot again and his thumb clamped down just above her clit. One hand gripped his arm while the other still clung to his neck. Her hips bucked once, twice, and then her body began to tremble. He gently worked her neck with his mouth, his free arm wrapped almost protectively around her shoulder. With a shuddering sigh, her grip loosened on him and he moved his lips back to meet hers. His kiss was soft, assuring.   
“Are you alright, love?” He whispered.  
She nodded, then kissed him again. He slowly withdrew his hand, bringing it between their lips. He extended his middle finger toward her as he slipped his index finger in his mouth. She smiled coyly before mimicking his suckling. He eased his hand away and again reached down between her legs. With a cheeky flash of a smile, he slid off his chair and dropped to one knee.   
“Magnus,” she hissed in a whisper.  
His lips brushed her knee. His hands gently wiped her clean with the pocket square and slid it from under her dress. He folded it neatly and tucked it in an inside pocket. He kissed her other knee, then eased back up into his seat, running a hand through his hair.   
Emilia had resumed ‘watching’ the opera. He placed a gentle hand on her knee and she placed hers over it.  
“Thank you,” she said softly.   
“Darling Mia, it was my absolute pleasure.”


	38. Chapter 38

After the opera they returned to the hotel where Mia evened the score, with interest. By the time they drifted to sleep, neither could stop smiling. The next morning they toured a bit more of Stuttgart before returning to Heidelberg. While the day passed well with sightseeing and chatting and companionable silences, Magnus felt something in Mia was amiss. After a late, quiet dinner in the hotel, they returned to their room where, showered and undressed for the night, Emilia tucked herself against his chest and without a word fell into an uneasy sleep.  
Magnus awoke early in the morning, in the kind of blackness only seen in the few hours before dawn. Mia was no longer tucked against him and he shifted up to scan the room for her. She stood by the open window, and for a moment he thought she might be sleepwalking, but a wistful sigh alerted him that she was not. Watching Emilia stare out the window, her naked form silhouetted by the moonlight and glow from the castle, Magnus was struck with an idea.  
He rose from the bed, striding quietly to her. When he stood behind her, he reached past and unlatched the window, cracking it open a bit.   
“What do you say we get out of the city. Explore the countryside a bit. Just you writing, me basking, some frolicking, maybe a picnic.”  
“Am I that obvious?”  
“Extended hotel stays have their drawbacks, for anyone. And honestly, I didn’t have much planned for these last couple days. Thought we’d see how it all went. So maybe we get out and explore the country, and tomorrow head up to the castle again, find you a cozy writing spot.”  
“And what will you do?”  
“I’ll get a book. Wander a bit. Take a nap by your side. Find some souvenirs, perhaps in the form of new lingerie.”  
At this last, her body relaxed. He placed a hand on her hip. “Not that you need to wear anything to appeal to me.”  
His hand slid over her stomach, down between her legs. She pressed against his chest, and growing erection, as his fingers teased along her folds.  
He kissed her shoulder. “Let’s go back to bed, hmmm?”  
“No,” she said softly, reaching behind to stroke him. “Here. I want it here.”  
His other hand moved to her hip. “The height difference is a bit problematic. Wait.” He left her, turning back to the sitting area. A tufted stool sat between one of the chairs and the coffee table. He pushed it over toward the window. Emilia had turned to watch him, a teasing smile playing across her lips. She moved aside for him to position the stool in front of the window.   
“You realize we’ll be quite exposed,” he said.   
“To the open air and some night guard at the castle with binoculars maybe,” she smiled.  
He rose, pulling her flush against him. “And if they hear us downstairs?”  
“We’ll have to be quiet,” she whispered. “It can be a game.”  
She stroked him again, his member now at full hardness, need throbbing through every inch of him.  
“I bet you were one of those girls at uni who everyone thought was so innocent only because you managed never to get caught in anything illicit, but you just found ways to be covert.”  
She moved her hand down to cup his sac and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Maybe. Or maybe you just get me so wet I want you to have me everywhere.”  
Without further pretense, he hoisted her up, spun her to face the window. Just as she gripped the frame, tilting her hips back a bit, he gripped her hips and plunged into her.   
“Fuck,” he panted, wrapping an arm around her waist and bending over her back. “You feel so good. So slick, and yet so tight.”   
His other hand palmed one of her breasts, massaging it as he started thrusting into her. Her pants soon turned to breathy moans, so quiet they drove him more wild with passion.  
”Let go of the window, darling,” he murmured in her ear. She complied and he lifted her, taking a step back. He slipped from within her and set her down gently. He bent down, kissing her shoulder before skirting around her. He sat on the stool, his eyes beckoning her to take a seat on top of him. She smiled, climbing into his lap, straddling his legs with her knees as she sank down. He filled her again, with a contented sigh.   
“Enjoy the view,” he said, running a hand over her hip as his other cupped her face. “I certainly am.”  
She blushed, then leaned in to kiss him. Her touch was tender, but the way she rocked her hips was more insistent. Once they found a rhythm, she placed her hands on the windowsill, looking out at the landscape. She bounced lightly as he thrusted to meet her. One hand rested firm on her hip as the other caressed every inch above her legs, her skin glistening in the moonlight. He loosed her hair from its braid, fingers weaving through sections of it. His gaze moved onto her chest, the hypnotic bounce and sway of her breasts. He leaned forward just slightly to capture a hardened peak in his lips, then continued to lavish her chest with satisfied moans as she reacted to his attention.  
Her climax came as a surprise, her arms releasing the window and wrapping around Magnus’ shoulders, clinging to him with pants and a silent scream. He dug his heels into the floor and began to thrust into her faster. She moaned, starting to writhe, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against him. Their chests pressed and rubbing together, Emilia’s lips moved to his neck, kissing and nibbling on it. A moment later he clenched his teeth to keep from moaning or grunting loudly as he shot deep inside her. As his first spurt hit her walls, she bit just below his ear and he could be silent no longer. He released a single, agonizingly erotic moan.   
As he came down from his orgasm, he moved a hand to cradle the back of her head. “Fuck, Mia,” he murmured. “You feel so good, darling. So right.”  
She hummed in his ear, then shifted back to look at him. She gave a little chin lift toward the window. “Look outside, Magnus. it’s beautiful.”  
He turned to look over his shoulder. Somehow the orgasm, being electrifyingly alive in the arms of the woman he adored, brought new vision to his eyes. The lights shone brighter, the landscape appeared clearer. The breeze blew in and the scent of woodsy air blended with their sweat and natural musk.   
“So it is,” he sighed, then looked back to her. “And so are you.”  
She kissed him again, her lips warm, soft, and pliant to his caress. “So are you, love,” she purred. “Everything feels… so right with you.”  
“Mmmmm,” he agreed as he pressed his lips to her cheek.   
“This is us, Magnus. The warmth and the care. The insatiable desire. The little bit of deviancy. Nature and modernity. Your hands all over me. My lips on your neck. The incomparable feeling of your buried so deep inside me.”  
“If that litany turns up in vows someday, you’re going to make me blush and cry.”  
“What?”  
“You heard me.” He shifted to look in her eyes. A moment of unspoken feelings passed between them before Emilia smiled, the light of the city glimmering in her gaze. Magnus kissed her, delicately working his lips along hers.   
When he pulled away again, he swept a section of her hair from her forehead.   
“What would you say to a moonlit walk?”  
“It’ll be dawn soon,” she replied softly.  
He nodded. “No better time, don’t you think?”  
She smiled, gave a nod, and he swept her into his arms, carrying her into the bathroom.  
Showered and dressed in twenty minutes, they quietly slipped out of the hotel. It was darkest along the path to the roads leading to the bridges crossing over to the city, but there was enough ambient lighting to allow them to see. Once near the bridge, they stopped to lean against the short brick wall and gaze at the sleepy town. The light from the castle was dimmed to appear as candlelight, the reflection of the lights in the water casting a cozy glow over everything. The first hazy, grey-blue light of dawn began to break as they walked hand in hand over the bridge. Entering the city, a few runners passed them along the streets, but otherwise they were alone.   
As the sky turned a warm grey, they passed a few cafes prepping for the morning. Peering in windows as they strolled, Emilia would wave at some of the workers, or Magnus would give them a sympathetic nod. They crossed another bridge, going back toward the university. They entered a pastry shop just as it was opening for breakfast and coffee.  
As dawn broke, the rising day seemed to bring a new level of intimacy between them. Silences were comfortable, not infused with sexual or nervous tension. Conversation topics spanned all manner of subjects with frank, honest dialogue. Magnus read half a novel while she wrote with the backdrop of the mountains in an open pasture. A small food fight on a blanket turned into a game of tag in the fields. When they returned to Heidelberg as the sun was setting, they strolled into a cafe with grass stains and frizzy hair, un-self conscious about their appearance. The next day at the castle, Magnus left Mia on a blanket beneath the shade of the tree where he first tasted her at his own impetus. He did a bit of shopping, bringing lunch back for them, and giving her three gifts, one of which he indicated couldn’t be opened until they got back to Ystad. The other two, a silver necklace with a wire-wrapped pendant that almost matched her eyes, and a fountain pen with black and dark green ink fills, she accepted with complete appreciation.  
That evening, she gave him a short poem she had been working on since receiving the journal, scrawled elegantly on hotel stationary with the her new green ink (a colour chosen because Magnus liked it and couldn’t find a charcoal-tinted ink). Later, she expressed further appreciation for the gifts and vacation with an enthusiastic blowjob, and would not allow Magnus any kind of reciprocation until her hands, mouth, and breasts had brought him two exceptionally satisfying orgasms.


	39. Chapter 39

After cleaning up, they snuggled up on the bed.   
“Back to reality tomorrow,” Magnus sighed, Emilia cradled against his side.   
“This is reality, love,” she replied. “All of it.”  
His chest bounced against her back with soft laughter. “Looks like we’ve swapped perspectives.”  
She shifted to her side to look up at him, kissing his shoulder before continuing. “Tell me you’re not ready to find our groove in more mundane circumstances.”  
“Whatever we have darling, it’s not mundane.” He kissed her nose, then gave it a playful nibble. “I’m just not keen on the incoming barrage of stress.”  
“There are ways to relieve that,” she smiled. “And not just our insatiable lust. We made it through the awkward getting to know each other phase in the strangest of circumstances. We’ve done first vacation and series of dates well. And I’d say we nailed sexual compatibility,” she punctuated with a gentle squeeze near his hip.  
“Mmmmm,” Magnus agreed with a kiss. “I suppose a bit of my white knight complex is coming in to play.”  
“You’re not a white knight,” she replied casually, then grew serious. “But you're my man. And I won’t trade you for anyone. Even if I find out you don’t fold your clothes at home, or get irrationally annoyed at Chelsea losing matches, or prefer not to have me greet you at the door with a glass of wine and a blowjob.”  
At this last, she smiled and so did he.   
“I’m not saying airquote real life will be easy, but it’s real. And it’s the only life we get. What I have with you, I cherish that above any fantasy, even the rocky bits -- what we’ve already dealt with and what will come.”  
“Alright,” Magnus sighed. “Enough of this. I love you. You love me, and we’ve still got fourteen hours of vacation left.” He shifted them both to pin her below his body. “I need to hear you scream my name in ecstasy a few more times.”   
She grinned, then licked her lips. “As you wish.”  
His lips dove to her neck and in two hours she had almost cried herself hoarse with pleasurable exclamations. Coming down from their passion frenzy, they showered separately, then went down to the hotel restaurant for a final meal. When they fell asleep in each other’s arms after packing and another quickie, both slipped into a contented slumber.  
Arriving back at Emilia’s house the next afternoon, they breathed a sigh of relief at the lack of reporters or other lingerers.  
“Kurt said it had quieted down, but I didn’t quite believe it,” Magnus said as he pushed open her front door.  
“Me either.” She slipped under his outstretched arm, pulling her rolling case behind her. Magnus shuffled in with his stuff, closing the door behind him. Mia moved inward, taking in the state of things. The basement door had been repaired and walls painted. The carpet had been removed in half the living room, couch and other furniture moved toward the patio doors. Otherwise, it looked as it had before Kirksten’s break in.   
“Well, that’s cozy,” Magnus remarked as he entered the living room. He put his arm around her. “How do you feel, love?”  
“Honestly?” She saw him nod in her peripheral vision. “Violated.”  
Magnus kissed the top of her head. “Do you want to stay here tonight?”  
She sighed. “I’m going to have to get used to it.”  
“Mia, no,” he said, turning to her. He lifted her chin to meet his gaze, then ran his thumb along her cheek before releasing her. “You don’t have to be OK with that feeling. And you certainly don’t have to deal with it alone. You deserve to feel safe again, especially in your own home. What do you need?”  
“Besides time and a lot of brain bleach?”  
“Yeah,” he said with a single huff of a laugh. “Besides that.”  
The answer flashed through her mind, but she couldn’t give voice to it. Yet Magnus sensed both her need, and her reluctance.   
“I’ll stay tonight. I still have tomorrow off and we can check in with Kurt about the status of everything. Try and get this room livable asap. You can come to my place whenever you need or want to, too. It needs a bit of cleaning, but I’ll work on it.”  
“You’re tired,” she said softly. “You should go home and get some sleep in your own bed.”  
He shook his head. “Not tonight.”  
“I don’t want you to feel you have to--”  
“No have to, Mia. I want to. I want you to be safe, and happy. It’ll take time, I know, but you don’t have to be alone, unless you want to be. Say the word, and I’ll stay, or go, as you ask. Or don’t, and I’ll do what I feel is best. But I can’t learn unless you teach me.”  
“You don’t mind staying?”  
He smiled. “Because clearly the past few weeks have left me with a desire to be as far away from you as possible.”  
She reached around his back and stepped into his arms. After a moment’s embrace, Magnus eased back.  
“I think you could use a relaxing bath.”  
“Join me?”  
“My pleasure.”  
She ran her fingers along his waistband. “I’ll make sure it is,” she smiled.  
Without further talk, he swooped her into his arms and carried her upstairs, luggage and trouble forgotten for a time.


	40. Chapter 40

Days passed, fits and starts of navigating their way through everyday life under mostly separate roofs; Magnus resumed work at the station, Mia had projects and deadlines thrust on her. The press had abandoned her story in favor of new headlines. Kirksten, knowing he would be put away, worked with defense lawyers on reducing the number or severity of convictions. This piece made Kurt furious, and though he tried to keep it tamped down in Emilia’s presence, both she and Magnus felt the weight of his anxiety pressing with their own.  
Magnus entered the main station area one morning and Kurt almost pounced on him.  
“Office, now please.”  
Magnus resisted the desire to slump his shoulders. He had wanted to wake up earlier, to spend time having coffee with Mia, but his sleep had been restless and she did not wake him up when she rose, simply left him a note and gone home. He had to get his place sorted again, for himself, and to be more welcoming to her. There’d been no time leading up to their vacation for it, and in the two weeks they’d been back, he’d spent as many nights at her place as at home, and most of those solo nights were late ones coming either from the station or leaving her bed. He wanted his place to be open for her, comfortable, but when faced with the choice between cleaning up his place, getting some food in and doing some much needed laundry, and returning to her home, and her embrace, it wasn’t really a choice at all. And he sure as hell wasn’t going to ask her to come to his place and watch (or help) him clean.  
Following Kurt into his office, Magnus cursed under his breath, wishing for just one day to sort out his place. Maybe he’d ask Mia about it tonight. Kurt cast him a glance at his muttering, and Magnus shook his head.  
“Just forgot to do something before leaving.”  
Kurt gave a single nod. They entered the office and Kurt shut the door. He leaned against the edge of a desk, facing Magnus.  
Magnus put his hands on his hips. “What’s up?”  
“Kirksten’s team wants to talk to you.”  
Magnus shrugged. “Fine.”  
“You sure it will be?”  
“Why wouldn’t it be?” Kurt eyed him. “What? You think I’m going to say anything about my personal life? It’s just that. Personal. It doesn’t have any bearing on the case.”  
“It didn’t, and it won’t, but only if you’re clear that it can’t interfere with any work on the case going forward.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“If anyone finds out what happened prior to the arrest--”  
“Nothing,” Magnus cut in. “As we’ve said.”  
“And you lied about that,” Kurt countered. “You both admitted you asked her out prior to her abduction. You were set to go out the night she escaped. How many people know about that?”  
“Only you.”  
“So I’m culpable.”  
“What do you want from me, Kurt?” Magnus dropped his arms, taking a step forward. “We went over the close ranks, keep to the necessary facts, don’t flaunt your relationship shit when we got back from vacation. I’m not going to say anything, she’s not. And you’ve said you won’t. Even if this could get spun as our emotions fueling us, Kirksten’s got a list of convictions a mile long that have nothing to do with that, and what happened in Mia’s home -- she was ready to kill him, and even if she had it would be entirely in self defense, regardless of her feelings for me. So what’s changed?”  
“Defense will push for any angle they can to reduce sentencing.”  
“What angle do they think they have?”  
“They don’t yet, far as we know. I just don’t want to lead them to one.”  
“You think I do?”  
Kurt shook his head. “Of course not. It’s going to take a toll on you, though. On all of us. I don’t -- I don’t want her hurt anymore because of this. The conviction needs to be clean, and shut him away for as long as possible. For her. I need to know you’re on board for that.”  
Magnus sighed. “I don’t want to keep things from her, if that’s what you’re implying.”  
“No, but I don’t want her steeping in this the way we are.”  
“Neither do I. Though she already is. And you and I trying to shoulder it for her doesn’t lessen the burden. It just puts more pressure on her to seem fine, because we’re not handling ourselves well enough. We have to be strong for her.”  
“As long as we’re on the same page.” He looked to Magnus for confirmation. Magnus nodded. “There’s a meeting between our attorneys and the defense at noon. They’ll want to talk to you after. If they blindside you with a question, ask to confer with our reps in private.”  
“I’ve done this before.”  
“You’re right,” Kurt sighed. “It’s just -- she’s family.”  
Magnus nodded his understanding. “Anything else?”  
Kurt shifted off the desk. “Yeah. Lisa will fill you in. Some research we need on the Hopsen case, and a few other things. I have to go prep for my own interview. Thanks for -- well, for protecting her, still.”  
Magnus gave a little salute and Kurt looked ready to retort. Instead he moved past Magnus and opened his door, gesturing him out. Magnus left the office and went in search of Lisa, fighting the burning ache in his chest.  
The meeting with the lawyers didn’t help, though he refrained from giving any indication that his relationship with Mia was anything but performing his duties to the best of his ability. There was a moment where they pressed him about his feelings about the duty and time spent with her, and he countered that his interaction with Miss Reindahl was professional on both sides. No more information and, for the time being, none asked for. Still, by the end of the interview his nerves were frayed and spending the next four hours pouring through databases didn’t do anything to assuage them. When he left just after six, he found himself more dreading the night with Mia than looking forward to it, and quickly chastened himself for it.  
As he stuffed his key in the lock of his flat, he heard the cupboards in his kitchen close. Magnus sighed, then turned the key and pushed the door open.  
“Hey, stranger,” Emilia remarked as he closed the door behind himself.  
She popped the cork out of a bottle of red wine and began pouring two glasses. He shuffled out of his coat and shoes, dropping his keys in a tray on the side table by the TV stand. When he turned toward the kitchen, she had placed a glass on top of the island’s higher counter. He moved toward her and she pushed the glass gently in his direction.  
“Rough day?” Her sympathy curled off from her voice and eyes and when Magnus brushed her fingers as he took the glass, he softened a bit.  
“Yeah.” They clinked their glasses together and he took a small sip, then a long swig. “It’s good. Thanks.”  
“Absolutely. So, talk or no talk?”  
He ran his free hand through his hair, taking another big drink before setting the glass down. He shook his head. “I don’t know.”  
Emilia moved around the island to him. She pulled him into her arms and he eased into holding her. “How about you lie down for a bit and I’ll make some food, hmmm?”  
He remained in her arms for a moment longer. She gave him a firm squeeze, then pulled back. “Come on.” She took one of his hands and led him down the hall to his bedroom.  
He plopped down on the edge of the bed and she came around the other side, kneeling near him. He pulled his socks off and shifted his legs around, crossing them as he turned to face her. His head dropped. Emilia reached a hand out and ran it through the curls dangling in front of his face, then down his cheek. “Just rest for a bit, love. We can talk or not later. Whatever you need.”  
“I don’t want to talk,” he snapped.  
Emilia flinched and pulled her hand back. “Alright. I’ll leave you be.”  
She made to move away.  
“No, wait. Just -- just give me a minute to be rubbish at this, then I’ll be fine.”  
“Magnus, love, you are not being rubbish. You’re --” She paused taking one of his hands firmly in both of hers. “We’ve been together less than a month and you are already one of the most open and supportive partners I’ve had. Friend or otherwise. You’re allowed to get frustrated and have issues, you know?”  
His gaze drifted up to meet hers. “You know that protection thing that none of this is about?”  
“Yeah.”  
“It is about that.”  
“How so?”  
“Because I don’t want to hurt you.”  
She smiled with sad, tired eyes and Magnus knew he’d already done it. “The best way to hurt me is to hide from me. Whatever reason you think you need to shield yourself from me, you don’t. And I know that’s kind of a pot-kettle thing from us coming to terms with what we really are to each other, but it is because it goes both ways. In any relationship. It’s not your job to protect yourself from me. It’s your job to give me everything of you and let me decide, let us decide, how to take it. I know you can’t tell me everything about work, and trust me you don’t want to hear all about mine, but you can let me in on how you feel, and what you need. It wears you down enough just by nature of the work. Isn’t it exhausting keeping things from each other?”  
He huffed, but a smile broke through. “Yes.”  
“Then stop. Put your energy into more productive things.”  
“Just like that?”  
“Just like that.”  
He pursed his lips. “So… you’re not angry?”  
“A bit,” she shrugged.  
“But you’re not going to…”  
“What?”  
“Leave.”  
She had leaned closer to him during their exchange, but now her shoulders slumped and she sat back, hands almost releasing his. “Do you want me to?”  
Her voice trembled and he froze for a second, taking in what he’d just said, and the harshness of the word.  
“No. No, darling, I didn’t mean -- no, please.” He placed his hands so they sandwiched hers, and pulled them up toward his chest. “See? Rubbish. That is not at all what I meant, or what I want.”  
Her eyes closed and he drew her closer. Pulling her hands apart, he moved them above his shoulder and she pressed forward. She draped her arms over his shoulders and he released her hands to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her in close. His lips pressed to her forehead before she tilted her chin up, inviting his kiss. Her lips were already parted slightly, and he gently kissed her bottom lip before tasting her.  
“I’m sorry,” he murmured. “It’s been a rough day, but that isn’t an excuse. I want you. I want us. I know that means I have to give as much as you do. Not through the trips and the gifts and the sex.”  
She moved her hands to clasp his face and opened her eyes. “Just be with me, Magnus. All of you. The dark, the light, tired and energized, angry and seductive, all of it. We’re both waves and we can break against each other, and in the end every storm is weathered because we let ourselves be carried by one another. And that’s a terrible analogy, but--”  
“I understand,” he smiled. “I do.”  
“Then stop being so rubbish at apologizing and let me make you dinner. OK?”  
He nodded. “OK.”  
She began to shift away and he grabbed her hand. “Mia.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Everything is different with us. Different from anything else I’ve -- I’m still learning.”  
She leaned in, kissing him once, soft and forgiving. “So am I. We should probably both work to remember that. Just…”  
“Don’t hide.”  
She nodded. “That alright?”  
He pulled her back into his arms, then lifted her as he scooted off the bed. “Let’s see what’s around this place for food. I will be supremely impressed if you find something edible.”  
He carried her out to the kitchen. Bending to set her down gently, she slipped from his arms and landed with a soft thud on her feet.  
“Open the fridge,” she beamed.  
He eyed her for a second, before shifting around her and opening the fridge. His jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide at the spread before him. An array of fresh greens, fruits, vegetables, cheeses, chicken, beef, bacon, and beer lay neatly arranged on his shelves. He tugged open the freezer, packed with a similar array of foods, plus fish, a couple pizzas and burritos.  
“When did you--” he tried.  
“While you were working. I have some time tomorrow so I figured I’d come do a bunch of prep so you’ll have some easy stuff to take with you or heat up when I’m not around.”  
He closed the door and looked to her. “What makes you think I’m letting you out of my sight?” Stepping forward, he swooped her into his arms and lavished her face and neck with kisses, murmuring ‘thank yous’ a dozen times. She giggled as he hugged her, lifting her off her feet to spin around.  
When he set her down, her smile faded. “I may have ordered some coffee online, too.”  
“Ordered?”  
She nodded. “You drink too much of it to keep drinking swill. Especially what they have at the station. I got some beans for here, and ground for the station.”  
“You got--”  
She shrugged. “I needed more stock at home so I figured… what?”  
His look had shifted from adoration to something nearing predatory. “I’m suddenly not hungry for food.”  
“You need to eat,” she said firmly.  
“Indeed I do,” he replied, taking a step closer.  
She took a step back at the same time and held up a hand. “I did not buy you all this food to seduce you. Though it is a pleasant consequence,” she smiled. “Food first. Sex after.”  
“Not during?” He raised a tantalizing eyebrow at her, licking his lips.  
“Another time,” she smiled, before detouring to go around the kitchen island. “Besides, you didn’t even open the pantry.”  
“What?”  
“And don’t think I’m going to just keep prepping all your food, dear. This is training. Much as I enjoy cooking, it’s time you learned some things. I’ll make a foodie of you yet.”  
Magnus followed her halfway around the island, then leaned on the counter. “I have good taste.”  
“You do,” she smiled over her shoulder as she washed her hands at the sink. “And convenience is sometimes lovely, but it’s the killer of enjoying food.” She shook off her hands in the sink, then turned to wipe her hands on the towel slung over the over bar. “And all you need is to know how to make a few things really well. Simple stuff, a couple quick dishes and one or two more involved things. Still, you’re going to be eating the rest of your life, and not knowing how to cook is like not knowing how to fuck.”  
Magnus licked his lips again. “Now I’m seeing the appeal.”  
She flicked damp fingers in his direction, a few droplets splashing his cheeks. He chuckled, then picked up the wine glass for another sip. Mia moved to the fridge and started pulling out items. Magnus reached over the counter and picked up the wine bottle.  
“This is good,” he remarked. “Sort of… plum.”  
“Hmmm,” she mused. “Why are you so resistant to learning to cook?”  
“It’s not resistance. It’s -- I don’t know. Lack of a good teacher.”  
“Well, consider yourself about to be well tutored.”  
He took another swig of wine, then refilled his glass halfway. He picked up the glass and scooted around the island, leaning against the stove. “Why not start now?”  
“You’ve had a long day,” she said, sliding past him to the tall pantry cupboards. “I don’t mind doing the work.”  
Magnus tugged her hand and she turned to him. “And I don’t mind you doing it, darling. I love it.”  
She smiled, warm and a bit sad. “You need a distraction.”  
He pulled her in for a kiss. “And no time like the present to start my private lessons.”  
When they broke, she stepped back to look at him approvingly. “You realize I’m not a chef. Everything I know is family, and friends, and self-taught.”  
He nodded.  
“And I want this to be as stress free as possible. Cooking shouldn’t be aggravating. Learning can be a bit, but I’m not going to tear into you if you fillet a chicken breast wrong, or take a while to learn to chop onions. And if something gets ruined, well, that’s why it’s always good to have some salad or a frozen meal around.”  
He leaned down for a quick peck to her cheek. “I want to learn from you, not Gordon Ramsay or Julia Child.” He rose back up and ran his hand under her chin. “I trust you.”  
There was an exchange of looks as his final words hit her. She slid a hand up along his arm, then down to grasp his fingers where they caressed her neck. She brought the hand up and kissed the fingertips before looking down at it.  
“You have long hands, and fingers. Elegant, too. Should make knife work easier, and kneading.”  
“Also tasting,” he smirked.  
She dropped his hand and playfully smacked his arm. “Good to know you’re impressionable.”  
He laughed and followed her to the counter where she’d pulled out a package of chicken breast fillets, tomatoes, spinach, and the end of some type of meat he didn’t immediately know.  
“What’s that?”  
“Slab bacon. It’s good for when you want more control over portions, or don’t want to mess with strips.”  
“So: bacon first, then cook the chicken, then the tomatoes and spinach?”  
“That’s just about right,” she smiled.  
It took an hour to make the fairly simple dish along with a side salad and garlic bread. Emilia taught him about cooking with fresh and frozen spinach, how to easily pound chicken to make thinner, more even sections, and the easiness of a simple olive oil and garlic ‘sauce.’  
They sat on stools at the kitchen island, a fresh bottle of wine started to go with the meal. They clinked glasses and took sips before sampling their efforts.  
“It smells good,” Magnus remarked as he took a forkful of chicken. “That’s a good sign.”  
“Usually is,” Emilia replied as she sliced off a piece of garlic bread.  
Magnus took a bite, then smiled. “I don’t know how much credit I can take for it, but it’s delicious.”  
Emilia leaned in and kissed his cheek. “You observed, you did some of the prep, and nothing is burned or undercooked. I’d say that earns you at least twenty percent.”  
“Then I’ll have to make up the other eighty in after dinner activities,” he grinned.  
Emilia laughed, then placed a hand on his thigh. “I guess that means you’re in charge of dessert.”  
Indeed, the next several weeks turned into a delectable dessert for what they’d experienced over the previous two months. Kirksten was well on his way to a life sentence, without ever exposing Magnus and Emilia’s non-professional side of the protection detail. Magnus settled back into his flat, thus allowing for easy habitating for them at either home. Emilia guided his culinary skills and explorations, while he brought her out for occasional runs and got her interested in watching football and rugby for more than the good looking guys. Their relationship progressed well while keeping it mostly hidden from everyone except Mia’s close family and a handful of discreet friends.  
As spring eased into summer and Emilia’s birthday came with a series of pleasures for both, along with their three month anniversary, all seemed well. Which is usually when the proverbial rug is pulled out from under our feet…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this arc for Magnus and Emilia. There is more to come, and one shots of later exploits can currently be found in Mutual Gifting and Lunchtime. Until the next chapter, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy what's to come!  
> (Update: right after I posted this, I got an email for a screening of a movie called "Wolves at the Door" -- even my emails know this story isn't done yet ;) )


End file.
